Sarasaki High's Gaffe
by Blue M-Inc
Summary: The sequel to 'Botan The Divinity of Happiness.' Botan's now a ningen in Sarasaki High. Who won the fight for the deity? Hiei x Botan x Kurama; Did Hiei actually BACK-DOWN and go for Shizuru? Hmm Chp. 18 It's prom time.
1. A Ningen's Life

****

Summary: This is the sequel to Botan The Divinity of Happiness but I'm going to push the years back until they were 17, 16, whatever, teenagers in high school. Instead of Kurama **x **Botan (sorry), it's another pairing with Botan! Actually a love triangle. Shockingly, you'll find out this never thought would happen pair. (Well maybe some of you do know who it is because of hints in BTDOH *wink* and I said there's nothing there. Enough for the summary, read the _story_! Review please.

****

P.S: I'm making this fic as if it has been 3 years since she saw the gang.

****

Sarasaki High's Gaffe

Chapter One - A Ningen's Life

"Botan!" Minat'te, Botan's new ningen mother called from downstairs in the kitchen, "It's time for school." Botan heard her say as the word, "School" rang in her head.

"Yee-ha!" Botan shouted as she remembered something, she'd finally get to see the gang again. It's been three years and Botan still hasn't told the group about her new identity.

She jumped out of her neatly folded bed and ran to her closet. 'Hmm.. what's appropriate for school? Matte! I have to wear a uniform like Keiko's!' Botan's pupils diminished into small dots. 'I don't have one!'

She looked through her color coded closet full of clothes. "Botan, are you up? Your uniform dress is in the drier, it had a stain so I washed it." 

Minat'te walked into her room, "Go take your shower. You can walk with the neighborhood kids to school, I'm sure they go to the same school."

"Neighborhood kids? You must mean.. Yusuke!" She shouted as she looked out the window to see Yusuke's window straight across from hers, he was still asleep until Atsuko rushed in and slapped him with a broom.

Botan laughed as she turned her attentions back to her mother, "Oh sorry kasaan, did you say anything?" She asked as her mother popped her head back into her room,

"Oh I said that your breakfast will get cold so just take a pop tart and do with that." Minat'te said as she pulled her head back out of the door and walked away.

~*~

Botan hummed as she stepped into the shower, 'This is going to be great! I get to see Kuwabara- Yusuke- Keiko- ..and Kurama after school!' She thought as the hot water rinsed down her.

'So soothing!' She giggled to herself and then thought more about school, 'But wait a minute, what about the school work? It's been so long since I've known my biology and algebra!' She squealed.

"Botan! I have to take my bath, hurry." Ryo, her brother, knocked on the door. It was his fourth year of school, now in the third grade. 

"Urasai Ryo-san!" Botan shouted, since they met, she've became more tougher towards him. "I have to leave before you do and so nana!" She said as Ryo growled,

"Kasaan!!!" Ryo shouted as he pounded on the door, "Botan-san's taking so long!" He shouted as Botan growled back,

"You're such a big baby!" Botan shouted as she opened the door with her hair wrapped in a towel along as her body was, dripping from just stepping out.

"Move it!" He ran through the small crack between Botan and the door frame and slammed the door in her face, "Bust!" He shouted as Botan screeched.

"Ka-"

"Botan, Ryo! Stop all that rumpus!" Minat'te shouted as she walked into her own room, "Ryo you need to go over Suzane's today because I'm going to work over time-"

"No way am I going over that _girl's_ house!" Ryo shouted back to Minat'te as she came out of her room with her suit. You can tell Ryo was getting more into the "Pokemon`" "Dragonball Z" interest section.

"Well go where ever you usually go because I'm not going to be able to pick you up from school." Minat'te said as she put on her work pumps, "I'm leaving quite early this morning sweeties, make sure Ryo goes!"

"How kasaan? I'll be gone!" Botan shouted from her room while dressing into her school uniform. "Remember?"

"Take Ryo with you, you can't leave him here. If your father was here he could stay but now that he's in Illinois for sometime, he can't." 

"Aw kasaan." Botan said sticking out her bottom lip as she walked into the bathroom and Ryo ran outside. 

"Gomen Botan. And please try to put your lip gloss on without making a mess." Minat'te said as she walked towards the door with her purse and suit case, "Thank god you don't wear make-up." She mumbled.

"Ok kasaan!" Botan said as she heard the door close. Ryo opened it back up and ran inside, "Botan some guys are fighting! Come look, quick!" Ryo shouted as Botan grabbed her book bag and rolled her eyes.

"Who are they?" She walked out behind him and saw the black slick haired boy fighting the carrot top boy as the brunette girl watched amused. 'Yusuke! Kuwabara! Keiko!!!' Her head screamed.

Botan wanted to run out to them but she had forgot to get her pop tart and she forgot to put her hair bow on. When she walked back outside all she saw was the carrot top getting off the ground.

Kuwabara sat mumbling as he heard someone creeping from behind, "Kuwabara!" Botan said as she jumped and clung onto his back. 

"Huh?" Kuwabara tried to turn around to see who it was. "Who's that?" He asked as he tried slinging them off. Then he saw Ryo, "Oh hey Ryo. I thought you were on my back." o.O

"No! It's me!" Botan jumped off as Kuwabara turned around to see his friend. "Oh! Hey um.." Kuwabara made a confused face, "Pretty girl with white hair..." 

"Oh Kuwabara!" Botan laughed, "It's me, Botan!" She shouted and threw him up a peace sign.

"Ew! You like my sister Kuwabara!?" Ryo shrieked.

"No! I'm in love with someone else, she's just pretty that's all." Kuwabara said chuckling with his arms behind his head.

"Arigatou Kuwabara." Botan grinned sheepishly, "Where's Keiko and Yusuke?"

"Who cares where Urameshi is! Keiko is with him though, they're on their way to school." Kuwabara said walking beside Botan and Ryo.

"Oh yeah!" Botan whipped around to face Kuwabara, "Um.. I don't remember much about school and.. do you think you could tea-"

"No way! I'm a baka Botan." Kuwabara laughed. "I'm almost as stupid as you are." He said earning a glare, "I mean because you're a ferry girl of course and it's been years."

Ryo turned to Botan, "Nani!?!?"

"Oh yeap! I'm a ferry girl, I do ballet and um.. delivery money when people's teeth come out!" She shouted so Ryo wouldn't find out about Botan's past.

"Ferries are stupid!" Ryo shouted, "Yuck." He said scratching his tongue.

"Shut up!" She slapped Ryo on the back of his head.

"I'm telling kasaan you know!?"

"So!" Botan shouted as Kuwabara walked ahead, "Matte Kuwabara-kun!" She ran beside him and wrapped an arm around his.

~*~Sarasaki High

"Here we are." Kuwabara sighed, "First day of my Junior year. One more and I'll be a senior!" He said as Botan looked confused, "What am I?"

"What grade are you?"

"A?" Kuwabara laughed at Botan's joke, "Seriously Botan, what grade level?"

"I said A." She said as she heard Kuwabara laugh harder.

"No you're grade level like 10th."

"Oh! I'm in um.. I'm not sure." She looked around nervously, "How do I find my classes?" Botan asked as she started to panic, "Whose my teachers!?"

"Calm down Botan, you get a schedule when you first go inside." Kuwabara said as he walked the two into the school. Kuwabara got carried away with his three buddies as he tried to break free.

Botan sighed, she glanced around and saw almost everyone staring at her. She heard giggles and she heard people gossiping about teachers. She walked over to a dorky looking girl, "Excuse me, where do I-"

The girl simply pointed to the front desk sitting in the office room, "Oh.. thanks." Botan walked over to the door as she saw a few people in line and some following behind her.

"What's your name sweetie?" The black lady sitting at the front desk asked, "Hey! I like your hair. You'll be an outstander to me." The lady chuckled.

"It's Botan Yakima." Botan said as she smiled at the friendly woman, "I'm Mrs. McGee. Hold on a second Bo." Botan nodded as she looked behind her and saw someone who looked like Keiko.

"Ah here we go Botan." The lady handed her a schedule, "Oh yeah and I know about your past and don't worry, it's secret with me, I'm your councilor ok?"Botan nodded, "G'bye." She walked out.

Botan walked out into the locker halls where all the lockers were set. She glanced at her paper to see what number her locker number was, '1109.'

"Botan!" She snapped around quickly, "Botan, I'm sorry, did you get your schedule?" Kuwabara asked as she nodded, "Yeap, I got Mr. Cullen."

"For biology class?"

"Hai."

"Awesome! Me too, what period?"

"Um-" Kuwabara took her paper, "Wow, you'll be in all my classes except for.. you play Violin or something???" Botan shook her head. "Well that's what it says." Kuwabara laughed.

'Uh oh, maybe my ningen body used to play in the orchestra. But I don't know how to!" Her thought was said aloud, "Kuwabara! What do I do?"

Kuwabara shrugged, "Play the violin. There's like this stick and-"

"Baka you're standing in front of my locker!" Yusuke said from behind Kuwabara's back, "Move please."

Kuwabara mumbled and stepped aside, "Like I was saying- huh?" Kuwabara watched as Botan tapped Yusuke on the shoulder and squealed.

Yusuke quirked his eyebrows, "Who is this girl Kuwabara?" Yusuke asked, totally ignoring his name being repeated over and over by her.

"Oh, her." Kuwabara pointed to her. Yusuke crossed his arms, "No, I was talking about the dorky girl behind me." Kuwabara looked behind Yusuke, "But that's a dude-" Yusuke grunted.

"I know, just kidding. That's Botan." Kuwabara leaned his back against the locker as Botan jumped on top of Yusuke. "Yusuke!" She shouted as a teacher took her arm,

"Excuse me miss but don't be so loud." An aged lady winked at her and walked away humming. 

Botan ignored her, "Hello Yusuke!" 

"Botan!?!?!" Yusuke jumped back onto Kuwabara, "That's who you remind me of! What the heck you doing-"

"She's a ningen now." Kuwabara interrupted him, "Yeah and she's in my classes! Except one of them." He snorted, "Orchestra." He laughed goofily, "And she doesn't know how to play!"

Botan smiled embarrassingly and looked at Yusuke, "Are you in our classes Yusuke?"

Yusuke looked at hers and his, "Uh.. I'm only in five of your classes." Yusuke said as he looked at Kuwabara's, "All of his because I don't have orchestra."

Botan stuck her bottom lip out, "Oh pooy."

"Yusuke, who's that girl you talking to?" Keiko walked over with a glare on her face as she looked at Botan. "Hmm I like your hair." She said as she smiled and lost it remembering Yusuke talking to her.

"Keiko it's me!" Botan hopped around to face Keiko. Keiko studied her, "I don't.. know yo-OUUU! Botan!!" She hugged Botan as they jumped around.

"How did you know Keiko?" Yusuke asked Keiko, "Look how she looks! Her eyes are pink and her hair.. it's still got the blue strands. Oh you look great!" Keiko started jogging in place.

People walked by staring at the two girls as they went crazy. Yusuke couldn't help but chuckle. 'Girls.' Kuwabara thought.

"Hey guys." They all heard someone say. 'Who could that be?' Yusuke asked himself as they all turned to see the red headed fox boy.

"Kurama! What the heck you doing here?" Yusuke smirked, "You don't go here!" Kurama smiled and held up his hands, "I got transferred because I wanted to be in the same school as you guys,

What's the use of living down the street from you and going to another school?" Kurama asked with a chuckle. 

"Yeah.. that's stupid." Yusuke patted Kurama on the shoulder as the group stood in a circle and talked, then Kurama noticed Botan and pointed at her,

"Who is that?" Kurama asked them all as Botan grinned, "Hello Kurama!" Botan ran over and jumped into his arms. Keiko also hugged Kurama.

The old lady that had passed once before once again said something, "Now missy, you're not a trouble maker that I have to keep my eye on are you?" Botan shook her head quickly, "Gomen!"

"Already getting in trouble, you're almost as good as me." Yusuke said as Botan smiled. "So Keiko, you got all my classes right?"

"Nope, I got orchestra remember?" Keiko said as Botan clapped her hands, "Oh thank god!" Botan shouted, "I have orchestra and I don't even know what a violin looks like." Everybody laughed.

"So you have all of Botan's classes too?" Yusuke quirked his brows again. Keiko nodded happily, "Oh my god. This year is going to be so much fun with Botan.. with.. us." Keiko said looking around Botan.

The doors to the school entrance slung open as a group of girls walked in. They all were blondes and they looked like they were some kind of popular group. 'Uh oh.' Keiko thought.

"Move out the way, Christine's coming through!" A girl shoved a boy into the locker as he fell on his rump, deep into a love trance with the girls. Keiko growled.

"What a bunch of losers this year?" Christine, that leader, said as she led the group through the halls of the school. "But thank god this is a school with low popularity or else this school would flood with geeks."

Keiko once again growled with a stomp of her foot. Kurama and Botan blinked, "Who are they?" Kurama asked confused.

"They call themselves the B-Trio." Keiko crossed her arms, "B standing for bimbos! Blondes actually." Keiko said as the group leaned against the lockers. Botan had stood in the middle of the path watching.

"Excuse me!" One of the other girls from the group shouted in Botan's ear. Botan looked at the wide hallway, "I think there's enough room for you to go around." The girl growled and jumped at Botan,

Keiko got in front of Botan, "Step off Tara!" Keiko screeched as Tara narrowed her eyes. Keiko reached for Tara but was held back by Botan and Kurama.

"No let Keiko kick her ass!" Yusuke shouted and threw up his fist as Kuwabara done the same.

"I know she could kick her ass but I don't want her to have detention." Kurama said letting go of her, "Keiko could kick all three of them herself." The three looked at Kurama.

Christine grabbed Kurama by one of his hair locks and pulled his face an inch from hers and said, "Since your not as ugly as your friend, I'll let that slide." Christine shoved his face from hers and walked off.

Botan and Keiko both stomped as Kuwabara growled. Yusuke smirked, "At least they didn't say anything to me."

"Yeah but they said something to Keiko!" Kuwabara folded his arms. Yusuke rubbed his chin, "That's right.." he stood silently, "Hey! Come back and say that to my face about my girlfriend!"

Tara stuck her middle finger up at him as she turned back to walk. Everybody gasped and laughed at Yusuke. The teachers even was afraid to say something to them.

"I hate those girls, they think they're all that." Keiko said, "They've been picking on me since I'm not with them anymore." She got steamy.

"Forget about them guys, I'll be in class." Kurama said as he walked to the stairway to the third floor where the Juniors were.

Botan and Keiko walked over to her locker, "Would you like to take a tour?" Keiko grinned as she pulled out the books that were already in Botan's locker.

"Sure, that'll be great." Botan said as Keiko shut her locker for her and they walked around the school until the first five minute bell rang,

"Ack!" Botan shouted as she heard the 'Buzz' sound, "What was that?" Botan asked looking at the lights. Keiko snarled, "That was the bell. It's a device to tell you to go to your next class or leave school."

Botan blushed, "Oh! So we should be going to our first class now right?" "Right!" Keiko held out her peace sign again.

Both of them ran up the steps to the third floor and bumped into Yusuke, who was standing behind some guys, waiting to get to class.

"Gomen Yusuke." They said at the same time panting.

"Where've you two been? Running to Rekai and back?" Yusuke asked as he chuckled. Keiko shook her head, "I gave her a tour."

"What about the bathroom? I got to use it." Botan said crossing her legs. Yusuke laughed, "It's the door where it has these letters that say 'M-E-N.'" He smirked as Keiko slapped him on the head,

"No, it's the first bathroom on the left of this hall way." Keiko pointed to the door, "You better hurry. We only have about two minutes before our second bell ring!" She said as Botan ran down the hall.

~*~Class

"Good morning class." The buffed guy walked to the front. He looked like he had just graduated from college or so but he wasn't really attractive because of his figure, "My name is Mr. Cullen of course a-"

"Gomen I'm late!" Botan ran into the classroom with her books half way in her arms. She saw Keiko wave a hand from the second to last row. Botan walked passed the teacher as he made her circle and come back.

"Now, I want you to know, I don't like students like this." Mr. Cullen said as he put his arm on Botan's shoulder, 

"You're most likely one to fail." Botan laughed nervously as Yusuke, Kurama and Kuwabara smirked. Keiko shook her head, 'Oh Botan.'

"Um, well I had to use the bathroom." Botan said as she struggled to get out of his grip. The big guy chuckled and let loose of her, "Take a seat miss.." "Yakima." She said as she sat beside Keiko.

"Yakima.." He looked at the slip of names, "Botan. Ah, I like that name." He said as he glanced around the room, "I want to pick out my class clowns." Kuwabara jumped up,

"That'll be me sir. The great Kazuma Kuwabara!" "Ah shut up Kuwabara!" Yusuke threw a paper ball at Kuwabara's head as everyone laughed. "Do it again and I'll pound your face in Urameshi!"

Everybody laughed again as Mr. Cullen sighed, "I see who the clown and trouble maker is. Urameshi.. I was hoping not to have you." He said shaking his head, "I've heard about you, who hasn't?"

"Your mom." Yusuke said as Kuwabara and Botan busted out in laughter. Keiko tried to hold in her laugh. Everybody else was busy talking.

Mr. Cullen chuckled, "Very funny. So you're a trouble maker and a clown. I have to watch you, Mr. Kuwabara and Ms. Yakima." He said as Keiko raised her hand.

"Yes Mrs. Yukimura?"

"What will we be doing today?" She asked.

"Certainly not a free day. We're going to open our books and start chapter one right now because I know there's some people who really need to learn." Mr. Cullen said as Kuwabara glared.

"Don't make me say any names." 

"Ok, don't say Mr. Cullen then, I'm sure it'll embarrass him." Kuwabara said closing his eyes as Yusuke snickered behind him.

Mr. Cullen gave him a glare to stop clowning around now, "Open up your books to age 26." He said as everyone sighed.

"Keiko." Botan called over to her right. Keiko looked at her with her eye brows arched, "What's biology anyway?" Botan looked at her confused as Keiko giggled. **:s**

****

A/n: And that's the first chapter. How was it? Kurama's going to be at Sarasaki High too! Well, of course he's in higher brain classes than everyone but he falls in biology. And Botan, already being watched by lots of people? Na. Review please!


	2. Hello, hello again!

****

A/n: Thanks for reading the sequel. I know it seems a bit.. I like saying 'bit' lol, confusing. Yes Kurama and Botan are still going to be paired but someone's falling for also. Ok, I'm not saying and Hiei is going to be in this story don't worry Hiei fans. R/r!

****

Sarasaki High's Gaffe

Chapter Two - Hello, hello again!

~*~Few days after beginning of school

"Bliiing!" The school bell rang as everyone sighed in relief and walked out of class. Botan hadn't finished her algebra and sat in her desk working as fast as she could.

"Botan, come on. We got to go home now." Keiko said waving a hand at her from the door as the teacher, Mrs. Liberty, walked out with a bunch of paper work.

"I know Keiko!" Botan shouted as she stood, "But I can't get this work finished, it's the fourth day and we're already doing something hard and algebra isn't my-"

"Oh Botan, nobody's finished yet!" Keiko said walking over to her and looking at Botan's paper. 'Eh.' 

"Uh Botan.." Keiko said as she saw Botan put square root of five thousand three hundred and twenty nine divided by seventy three was twenty four point three with bar.

"Yeah Keiko?" Keiko pointed her finger to the bar above the three, "Oh! I don't know what that's for but it looks like it belongs there with all those three's." Botan snorted.

Keiko giggled, "Botan! It's seventy three's _square root_!" Keiko shook her head, "You have to use a calculator if you don't know how to... see what goes into seventy three times itself, like 8.5."

Botan looked at her confused, "You're really smart Keiko! Do you push the check thingy, right?" Keiko nodded, "Now forget about this, this is homework.. you do it at home."

"But who's going to help me with-"

"I will. Me and Kurama. We always have an after school tutorial party at his house." Keiko suggested, "You can come over with us. Yusuke and Kuwabara usually comes but they never work." Keiko sighed.

"Excellent! I'll have to go home to tell kasaan first and then I'll be around." Botan said as she put all of her books in her book bag, "And um.. I need lessons on the violin." Botan blushed as they walks out the classroom.

They walked to the front door to see all the students gone but Kurama, Kuwabara and Yusuke. They were standing at the doorway waiting for someone, Keiko and Botan. Yusuke noticed them,

"Well what took so long?" Yusuke asked as he jumped up and slammed his arm onto Keiko's shoulder. Keiko took his arm off, "Botan thought that we had to finish our work in class." 

Yusuke looked at Botan as she dragged a heavy book bag down the steps of the school, "Botan, it's called 'Home' work. Get it?" Yusuke said smirking, "And why do you have all those books with you?"

"I have to have a memory refresh." Botan said as she dropped her book bag in front of her feet where the group stood, "I'm going over Kurama's with Keiko to have that ol' tutorial."

Yusuke shook his head, "It's just like talking to teachers Botan, they don't translate it into English." Kuwabara chuckled, "Yeah, like when they said something about circles being 360 degrees... I didn't know circles were hot and cold."

"Rotation Kuwabara." Kurama snarled, "360 degree rot-"

"Whatever brainy act. Lets go." Yusuke said grabbing Keiko's book bag since he didn't take his home, "Lets go by the park, eh?" Yusuke asked as some of them agreed.

Botan cracked her knuckles and bent over to pick her book bag up as she saw someone's hand gripping it before she did. She looked up, "Oh thanks Kurama!" Botan stood, "If you don't mind."

"Sure I don't." Kurama picked the book bag up with ease, "No problem." He said as they caught up to the group.

They walked along the sidewalk of the town, being greeted and once again thanked for saving them from the dead creatures that attacked before. 'They still haven't gotten over it.' Botan thought.

Soon as the Tantei arrived at the park, they decided to take a break and get ice cream and milkshakes. "Get me a banana split with extra chocolate sauce." Keiko said as Yusuke mumbled,

"Do you think I get money from my mom for just being there?" Yusuke asked as she glared, "But.. *sigh* I guess I can scrape up something." Yusuke dug into his pocket to get out a dollar and some pennies.

"What would you like Kuwabara, I know you don't have your own money.. like always." Kurama shook his head with his arms folded across his chest, "Butter pecan?"

Kuwabara started to dance around like a little kid getting ice cream, "Yeah!" He said as he skipped around as Botan laughed.

Kurama got his own, "A vanilla milk shake please, with-" He looked to Kuwabara who held up three fingers and lipped four, "four scoops of butter pecan." Kurama laughed.

Yusuke stepped up, "I'd like a banana split without extra chocolate, and a nutty sundae, with strawberries and nuts and whip cream." He smirked as Keiko growled,

"You said you didn't have any money Yusuke!"

"Not for you." He said and laughed, "No Keiko I'm just kidding.. I'll let you have some of mine." He smiled as he asked for two spoons in the sundae bowl.

Botan stepped up and pulled out her pink money wallet, 'I only have forty-six dollars left.' She thought, "I'll have two scoops of strawberry and one scoop of vanilla with whip cream and a cherry on top."

Botan smiled her smile as Yusuke and Kuwabara anime dropped, "How the heck can you afford that?" Yusuke asked as he looked into Botan's wallet, "Holy!" He grabbed a five as Botan gasped.

Yusuke laughed as he started to run around the ice cream polar stand and around the park. Botan chased him, "Yusuke!" She shouted as Keiko shouted his name too, holding both ice creams.

"Wham!" Yusuke slammed into a tree as he fell to the ground. Botan ran over laughing, "Are you alright?" She asked squatting beside him, "Now give me my money!" She slapped him on the head.

"Here! Here." He handed her a tardy slip instead of a bill. Botan looked at it confused, "Yusuke this isn't my money." Yusuke looked around, "Well I- It was- I don't know where it went." He searched.

Botan frowned, "Yusuke! You shouldn't have took it from the start."

"I was just playing around B." He said standing, "It's somewhere around here." He said as he ran over to get his ice cream.

Botan crawled around looking for her bill. The group walked over with their ice cream in their hand, "What you looking for Botan?" Keiko asked. Botan pointed at Yusuke, "He lost my money!"

Keiko growled and glared at Yusuke, "Help her find that money Yusuke! You lost it and you shouldn't have grabbed it anyways!" She stomped her feet as Yusuke sighed and looked for Botan's money.

Botan got up and thanked Keiko as she dusted her uniform skirt off, "Here's your ice cream Botan." Kurama handed it to her. Botan took it and almost licked it and noticed,

"Hey." She said as she looked around her ice cream, "Where's my cherry?" She asked as she walked to the man in the polar, and asked him the same. The man said he put it on top like she wanted it.

Botan looked at Kurama who was looking innocently, with a smirk, at the sky. Botan elbowed him and smirked at him.

Kuwabara thought of it, "A ha ha ha!!! He ate Botan's cherry!! Get it?!?!" Kuwabara laughed hard as Yusuke began to laugh. 

Keiko looked at them in disgust, "You guys are sick." Keiko walked along with the two as Kurama agreed. Botan didn't understand it and shrugged.

~*~Kurama's

Looks behind him to see Keiko and Botan, "Where did Yusuke and Kuwabara go?" He asked as Botan and Keiko stood quietly behind, they both shrugged. Kurama shrugged with a small smile and opened the door.

His mother had been walking through the kitchen, "Hey Shiori!" Botan and Keiko both shouted as Shiori smiled at them and hugged her son, "Ohayo Shuichi."

"Hello Keiko." She looked at Botan, "And who's this Shuichi?" Shiori asked looking awkwardly at her. Botan grinned,

"This is Botan kasaan. She just dyed her hair and um.." He shrugged nervously as he put his elbow on Botan's shoulder. Shiori looked at her hair, "Looks great Botan."

Kurama led the girls to his room. Shiori watched her son as she shook his head, "Looks like he has a girl everyday." She said to herself as she began to clean up.

Botan and Keiko sat on the floor as Kurama blushed, "Here." He got two chair for them as they smiled and sat in them, "Thanks!" They both said as he nodded quietly.

"Um, you can start. I'll be right back." He said as he walked out of his room to the bathroom. Keiko and Botan took out their books.

"What first?" Keiko asked as Botan pointed to her Algebra book. "Ok, page 269." Keiko said as she explained all the negatives, integers, whole numbers, rationals, irrationals, fractions, decimals and all.

Kurama had came into the room quietly and watched as the two babbled about related and unrelated stuff about school and as so, Botan got updated.. like a robot!

Kurama sat on the floor in front of the two, 'Oh wait!' Kurama jumped up with his eyes squinted and sat on his bed. Keiko and Botan looked at him confused. Kurama threw his hand innocently.

~*~3 hours later

"So now that we went over all the subjects except Biology, which I really don't know about, Kurama can take over." Keiko said as they looked to see Kurama knocked out on his bed sleep.

Keiko and Botan watched in awe as Kurama inhaled silently. A long silence period passed of silence until,

"Kurama-kun!" Botan shouted and jumped on his bed, "We still haven't done Biology."

Kurama jumped up wide eyed, "Huh! What? Biology? Weh-what?" He stuttered and looked around. Keiko and Botan was sitting silently waiting for him.

"Oh right." Kurama got up. "Biology." He mumbled, "Main definition is environmental and natural studies. It's all about ecology." Botan looked confused,

Kurama rubber his face, "Conservationism and the ecosystem..." Botan thought, "The ecosystem is like.. an environment with life, population and networks. Like the water cycle and food chain and web!"

Kurama and Keiko clapped, "Right." Kurama said as he began to explain all the stuff about the earth and nature.. rock phases and meiosis, mitosis and etc.

Botan yawned after learning all the possible things Kurama knew, (probably a lot) and working on her homework. Keiko saw Botan slumping in her chair as she stopped Kurama from blabbing about stuff.

"Uh Kurama, I think she's worn out." Keiko giggled, "I'll take her home." Keiko suggested, "I have to give her lessons on the violin anyway. But I think I'll do that tomorrow."

Kurama nodded, "Ah ok. I would like to walk you two home, to make sure you get there safely." He said as Keiko shrugs, "If you want."

After getting their stuff together, Kurama walked Keiko and Botan to their house.. which was down the street from him, but being overprotective and a good friend, Kurama did it anyway.

He waved to both and headed back to his house, instead of taking the long way, he took a long walk around the block and pass the park. As he walked pass the park he heard some mumbling and girls giggling.

Kurama wasn't a nosey person but it kind of sounded weird. Someone grunting and the others laughing.. 'Hmm.' He thought as he approached the sound makers.

There was the B-Trio, torturing a guy, unnoticeable. Kurama walked over to them and looked at them curiously. Christine, the leader backed from the pinned down guy, "Hey cute boy."

Kurama's eyes narrowed as she pulled him by the lock of his hair again, "What are you doing out here so late?" Christine asked as Kurama looked around her to see.. Hiei! 

"Oh, is that your little friend? He's a little selfish but he's very fun to play with when bored." Christine said as she walked back over towards Hiei, who was tightly held by Tara and the other girl, Fallon.

"We like to pull his little ears and.. other things that girls like to do to boys." Christine said as Kurama looked at her with a look of 'Get-away-from-him-or-die.' Christine giggled evilly.

"This guy could kill you in a heart beat, I don't see how you're holding him down." Kurama said as he tried to walk over to Hiei, Christine stopped him. 

"If you don't want to play with us you better back off." Christine said as she snapped her fingers to let go Hiei. Tara and Fallon slung Hiei into the tree trunk and walked beside Christine.

"Girls, lets go." They walked down the sidewalk of the park giggling.

Kurama sighed in relief and walked over to the Hiei who had been sitting on the ground silently cursing at himself, "Damn idiotic baka ningen onnas!!!" He hopped up as Kurama approached him.

"What were they messing with you for?" 

"I guess because they couldn't find no one else around. I try hiding in a different spot but they always find me." Hiei said mumbling something and looking away.

"Hiei.. you're a demon. You don't run from ningen girls." Kurama got cut off as Hiei's eyes met his, "They're not ningens kitsune." Hiei leaned against the tree.

Kurama looked at him confused, "Well of course they are. They look like it and they even go to my school."

"Have you noticed they traveled like a clique everywhere they go? Heck, who knows where they live." Hiei said as Kurama sat under the tree beside him.

"But.. what do they do to you?" Kurama asked as Hiei shot a glare, "What's it to you? It's none of your business." Kurama quirked his brows, "Fine."

Hiei sighed, "They do what all girls do when torturing. They beat you up and experiment your body!" Hiei shouted as Kurama's eyes widened. 

"Experiment your body?"

"I don't even want to walk about it." Hiei said crossing his arms. Kurama looked at him worriedly and shrugged, "Well Hiei, don't then."

Hiei, once again sighed, "They took my bandana off and found my Jagan eye." Hiei said not in his usual tone, "They said if I tried to escape them they'd blackmail me."

"So? Almost half the town knows about you being a demon."

"Yeah so. But these girls aren't just any old black mailing girls. They're also demons. They're demons stronger than Yusuke's strongest level." Hiei said tossing a rock into the sidewalk path.

Kurama's mouth flung open, "So why do you think they.. torture guys?"

"I don't know. Why you asking me?" Hiei said standing, "It's getting late, and I'm worn out. Do you mind me?" Kurama shook his head, "Not at all Hiei." Kurama said as they walked back to Kurama's.

~*~Next day at Sarasaki High

"Great guess Ms. Yakima, "Mr. Cullen said waling around the room. "But the correct answer is A. Sound waves travel in longitudinal waves." He said as everyone sighed.

"Bliiing!" The bell rung as everyone like any other day walked out mumbling and talking. Botan was left behind today because Keiko wasn't there. 'She's probably sick or something.'

Botan walked out the classroom and heard someone call her name from inside, she turned to see Kurama running up to her, "Hey. Why'd you leave me behind.?"

"Oh, gomen Kurama. I totally forgot about you since Keiko isn't here and Yusuke and Kuwabara left me so I thought I'd go catch them." Botan said to Kurama as he nodded.

"It's ok. I'm just a.. unnoticeable person when someone's gone eh?" Kurama chuckled a fake chuckle. Botan shook her head, "No! Just today." She said as they walked down the hall to their next class.

"I see our tutorial studies paid off well huh?" He said as he saw Botan's quiz paper hanging out her book with a 94 marked in red.

"Oh yes! Definitely."Botan said as she thanked him and Keiko. "Thanks to you guys, I'm an Albert Einstein." She giggled.

"Yeah."

"Hey guys." Kuwabara said walking up in the middle of them with his friends behind him whispering about Botan's new look, "What are you two doing after school?"

They both shrugged, "More tutorial partying."

"Not cool! But I need some help with my biology Kurama." Kuwabara slapped him on the back, "My friend was having a party and he said you were invited." Kuwabara said looking at Kurama.

Botan saw Yusuke staring at a paper hanging on the wall and walked over to him. Botan slapped her hand on his shoulder, "Hey Yusuke." Yusuke mumbled something and nodded.

"Nani?"

"Nothing. Just reading something." Yusuke said staring at the paper as Botan turned her view to it also. She gasped and clasped her hands together. "Wow! A festival dance." She said grinning, "I'd love to go to one."

"Yeah me too." He muttered under his breath. "Where's Kurama and Kuwabara?" He asked as she pointed over to them.

Botan walked back over to them as they all were talking about the party and having girls giving dances and all that fancy stuff; what boys talk about now.

"I'd like to do Christine but she's so mean!" One of Kuwabara's friends said as they all laughed. Kurama stood silently with a disgusted look on his face.

"What do you mean do?" Botan broke in. The chubby guy yelped as he saw Botan, "D-do as in.. do a joke on Christine?" He said as Yusuke and Kuwabara goofily chuckled.

Botan smiled, "Wouldn't everyone?"

Everybody stood silently as the innocent Botan blinked back at them. "Um yeah! Sure." They all said, trying to keep in tears of laughter.

"Kuwabara, I'll see you and your _bros _then." The other friend of Kuwabara's said as they walked off. 

Botan sighed, "Finally."

"Finally what?" Yusuke asked.

"You finished so we can go to our next class." Botan said as Yusuke and Kuwabara walked towards the guys bathroom.

"Oh we're skipping next period."

"Yeah, Mrs. Guild. She's a elderly lady and can't notice anyone missing. Plus, she's not able to come in the guy's bathroom so we do this a lot during her period."

Botan's mouth flung open, "I can't believe you Yusuke. I'm so disappointed."

"Yeah Urameshi!" Kuwabara sided with Botan. "You too Kuwabara." Kuwabara looked at Botan, "Oh c'mon now." He crossed his arms.

"Anyways. I'll be seeing you after next period." Botan said walking to her class. Kurama had already went to his class, which was on another floor.

For being late, Botan had to have detention for a week. "A week!?" She squealed as the teacher nodded, "A week!?" She repeated like instant replay. "Fine!" Botan shouted, "You old no hearted hag." She muttered.

Everybody gasped.

"What did you say Ms. Botan Yakima!" Mrs. Guild said standing from her desk and fixing her glasses on her face right.

"I said! 'you--old--HAG!'" Botan said standing over the desk. Mrs. Guild almost smacked Botan but smacked the stuff off of her desk, "You terrible young lady!"

"Gr!" Botan said without thinking, "You wrinkled sagging douche bag!" Botan shouted as the rest of the people in her class laughed. "That is it! I've had it with you! Get out of my classroom!"

Botan walked to the door and turned around and blew her tongue at Mrs. Guild as the mates kept laughing.

Yusuke and Kuwabara had been walking up and down the halls when they spotted Botan sitting on her rump outside of the classroom door.

"What are you doing out here Botan?" Kuwabara asked bending over in her face.

"I got kicked out."

Yusuke gasped, "Now you disappoint me young lady!" Yusuke shook his finger in her face as Mrs. Guild walked out the door and saw Yusuke and Kuwabara.

"What are YOU two doing out here?" Mrs. Guild asked with her arms folded.

Yusuke and Kuwabara laughed nervously and apologized as they began to walk into the classroom, "No! You can join her in detention and you can also sit out here and do nothing." Mrs. Guild slammed the door.

Yusuke and Kuwabara laughed slumping against each other and the wall. Botan shook her head, 'They're really goof balls.'

~*~Lunch

"Hey guys," Botan came over to the table of tour and sat beside Yusuke, "I've just noticed, where's Hiei?" Botan asked as Kurama choked on his pizza slice.

"Quick! CPR!!" Kuwabara shouted as Kurama tried to laugh and shake his head. Kuwabara slapped him on the back as he swallowed the chunk.

"Thanks Kuwabara." Kurama said laughing as the other three did also. "Anyways, I saw Hiei last night." Kurama said as he turned his tone to a whisper, "-with Christine and the others torturing him."

Kuwabara and Yusuke's eyes widened, "Sick chicks!!" They both shouted. Botan made a raging glare, "They're sick and guys still fall for them!?!"

Yusuke looked at Botan, "Well look at Christine she's hot! Isn't she?" Yusuke asked Botan as Botan's eyes widened, "Yusuke! Do you see me as another brother or friend?"

"A friend.. that's my homie." Yusuke said putting his arm around Botan's neck. Botan nodded her head, "Right."

"Anyway, he said they're not just girls but demons who found out about his jagan eye and will black mail him if he tried to escape--ah!" He shouted as he felt someone pull his hair lock.

"Hey Christine." Kuwabara and Yusuke said at the same time sipping their juices. Christine curled her lip up and looked down to Kurama, "Hello Kurama." She said as she acted like she was going to kiss him.

"Hello Christine." Kurama muttered as Christine smirked at him and walked off. Yusuke and Kuwabara was impressed. He could even get the meanest girls with his looks.

Botan mumbled something miss-understandable.

"So like I was saying, Hiei's.. not as bold to them as everyone else. That's telling me they must be very wicked." Kurama said as Botan nodded.

"We have to go see Hiei." Yusuke said shaking his head, "I'd hate another mission but hey, it's in our life's way." Kuwabara agreed.

~*~Last Period

"Bliiing!" The bell rung as the students got up and ran out to the busses and their cars or either walked. Yusuke, Kuwabara and Kurama had left out and stood where they usually stood.

Botan came running and ran into Kuwabara, "Gomen Kuwabara." Kuwabara shrugged.

"So, we're going to the park again?"

"Where ever Hiei might be." Yusuke said as Kuwabara sighed.

"You know that little thing is always in some kind of tree." Kuwabara said crossing his arms again.

They got to the park and saw Hiei standing in front of the ice cream polar stand, doing nothing. 

"Hey again Hiei." Kurama said as Hiei smiled a small smile and lost it quickly, "Hey Kurama.. Yusuke.. Kuwabara." Hiei rolled his eyes. Kuwabara rolled his too.

"Hi Hiei!" Botan shouted.

"Who the hell is that and how do you know my name?" Hiei said standing in Botan's face.

"It's me, Botan." Botan said and smiled cheerfully, "Hello again!" She shouted as Hiei started to shake his head, "Aw naw. Noooo, why did she have to come back?" Hiei asked coldly.

"C'mon Hiei." Kurama said making him stop being rude.

"Hello Botan..." He roared out, making everyone fall over. "Why do you look like that?"

"Like what?"

"Like that." He pulled her hair strand,

"Ow!" She shouted, "Because I'm a ningen now!" She shouted as people looked at her strangely.

"Hn.. now you're a baka ningen too then huh?" 

****

A/n: See Hiei's back in the story! Yippy, yippy, yay! He didn't seem too thrilled to see Botan again, actually he wasn't happy at all. As you can see, Kurama's already in love with her but.. she can't tell he is. Anyway, review!


	3. Mushy Love Letter, Not

****

A/n: Glad to hear you all are liking it. My reviews have decreased very. o.O Do you think they didn't read it all before saying, 'Oh I hate the non Kurama **x** Botan fic?' Because that's exactly what it is.. plus a surprise person. Ok, so um R/r please.

****

Sarasaki High's Gaffe

Chapter Three - Mushy Love Letter, Not

"Kasaan, otousan, I'm gone. Ja ne!" She said as she ran out of the house and jumped off the front step. As she did she heard a car roar up in front of her.

"Hey Botan!" Keiko said as Yusuke also greeted her with a head nod. Keiko had a new car, and was giving Yusuke and Kuwabara a ride to school, "Hop in girl, we have to go get Kurama."

Botan jumped into the car, it was a black GT Convertible with the roof off. "Nice car!" Botan shouted as she sat across from Kuwabara and behind Keiko in the driver street. They sped off.

"Yeah I know. That's why I won't at school yesterday. My kasaan took me looking for a car because of my really late graduation present." She giggled.

"Well it's very cool." Botan said looking at the beach leather seats on the inside, then saw a CD player in the car too, "Ooo! It even has a CD player." Botan said getting a 'No Doubt' CD out of her book bag.

Yusuke saw her getting ready to put the CD in and quickly took it away, "No, no! Hand me that Taproot CD." Yusuke said looking at her CD pouch.

"I wanna hear No Doubt!"

"I wanna hear Taproot!" said Yusuke.

"I wanna hear Mudvayne!" said Kuwabara.

"And I wanna hear JT so shut up because this is _my_ car!" Keiko said and turned up the radio as Justin's new song came on.

Botan giggled, "Yeah me too." She put her CD's up. Keiko stopped in front of Kurama's house as they all saw Shiori leaving somewhere, "Hi Mrs. Minamino!"

She waved back at them with a grand smile as she got into her vehicle and took off somewhere, who knows?

Keiko honked her horn. Kurama had been brushing his teeth and trying to find a belt for his dragging baggy jeans. He popped his head out the window, "C'mon boy!" Keiko shouted as he held one finger up.

Soon he came out of his house and ran back in for his belt and came back out. Yusuke and Kuwabara snickered as he almost tripped over his pants, "Sorry guys." He jumped into the car confused.

"Keiko?"

"Nani?" She asked as she concentrated on her driving skills.

"Who's car is this?" asked Kurama.

"Mine! My mom bought it for me yesterday." Keiko explained. Then the rest of the ride to school was silent.

~*~Fourth period

"Can anybody update me with the war that's currently going on with the US and Iraq?" Asked the history teacher, Mr. Jones.

A dark haired boy raised his hand, "Yeah, they said that they're having to send more troops from America and they said they believe some of Saddam's sons are killed." The boy said in a horsy voice.

"Very good but can you tell me what the Iraqi's are doing?" The tall attractive brunette guy said walking passed Keiko and Botan's double desk.

"Excuse me sir." Everyone heard from the door way to the classroom. Mr. Jones looked to see his favorite student, "Ah, my favorite student, Shuichi come in." Kurama walked into the classroom with a paper.

Botan and Keiko watched as he walked passed them with a smirk on his face, then he looked at Kuwabara and some black haired girl, and then to Yusuke and.. nobody.

"Mrs. Downy would like me to take my test in your room. She said that I have to make up a test," Mr. Jones nodded, "Ok, take a seat anywhere you'd like." He said as Kurama sat next to Yusuke, "Please call me Kurama."

Mr. Jones looked back to the whole class, "Ok, can anybody answer my question now?" He asked as a black dude from the back of the class raised his hand and told him about the Iraqi's attacking their own property.

"Psst." Keiko called to Botan sitting right beside her. Botan looked to her left, "Yes Keiko?" Botan asked as low as she could. "Kurama's staring over here." Keiko giggled as Botan glanced as he turned quickly with a small smile.

"Ms. Botan and Keiko, would you like to tell us a joke?" Mr. Jones smiled at them as he stopped in front of their desk because of their talking.

"No, sorry Mr. Jones." Keiko apologized.

"Actually," Botan said scooting into her chair, "I got a joke." Keiko looked at her and shook her head.

"Ok, lets here it mate." He said his british word to match his accent. Botan nodded and took a deep breath so she wouldn't laugh.

"Are you smart or dumb?"

"Smart of course." Mr. Jones said.

"Ok. There was a murder one Sunday morning of a man. There were his wife, the maid, the butler, the mail man, and the gardener. Which one killed him?" 

"Um?"

"Wait!" Yusuke shouted, "You forgot to tell them what they claimed to be doing. You mess the whole joke up!"

"Oh yeah! The wife was sleeping, the maid was cleaning out the closet, the butler was cooking, the mail man was delivering the mail, and the gardener was gardening." Botan smirked.

"Suicide." The man laughed, "No. Of course, it was the mail man." He said in a tone of confidence.

"Why would you say that?" Keiko asked.

"Because mail doesn't come on Sundays, duh you silly mates." He said as he walked back to the board in front of the room, "Back to subject. Oh yes, Dray you were right about the Iraqi's self attack."

Kuwabara, Kurama and Yusuke gave Botan the look of 'Ooo you feel stupid now don't you?' Botan tilted her head with an embarrass grin.

After the bell rung for class change Botan, Yusuke and Kuwabara ran out the classroom to the lunch room. The lunch room has a long line because of everyone trying to hurry.

Kurama stayed back in the room with Mr. Jones and Keiko, maybe a few other people slacking. Kurama handed her a piece of paper and smiled a sly smile. She looked to see Botan's name on the front.

"Ooo Kurama-kun may I read it?" Keiko jumped up excitingly.

"There's nothing personal Keiko. Just.. confessing something but sure, go ahead." Kurama said walking her towards the lunch room, "Make sure you give it to here whatever your next class is."

They walked into the lunch room with their arms linked as they approached the group and cut some people from behind them.

~*~1 minute till first part of Fifth class begins

Botan ran as fast as she could down a hall and slid around the corner. She then got to the music room and sat in her chair on the second row soon as the bell rang. The orchestra teacher shook his head.

"Lucky Botan." The orchestra teacher, Mr. Tagotti said as he stood up in front of his stand. "Wrong seat again. You're second violin third seat, not first like miss Yukimura."Botan took a seat on the other side of Keiko.

Keiko smiled, "Mr. Tagotti, may I have a challenge with Botan?"

"But she's in second section." Tagotti looked at Keiko weirdly, "You shouldn't be trying to take her seat."

"So."

"Fine, go on but you got 20 minutes before next challenge begins in there." Tagotti said as Keiko took Botan's hand and walked into the smaller room attached to the music room.

"Ok, I'm going to show you the basics to violin." Keiko said as she closed the door so no one could hear the loud noise.

"Thanks so much Keiko!" Botan said taking her bow out of her violin case and putting her shoulder rest on. "You're welcome Botan." Keiko said as she held up her bow, "This is the bow."

Botan giggled, "Bow.. Botan." She snorted as Keiko began to laugh. "You tighten it by the silver part at the end but not too tight." She said as they both tightened it, "Now you put the chin piece under your chin."

Botan done what was said and learned all of her notes as quick as any quick learner could. Keiko played a D scale as Botan watched carefully as Keiko slid the bow over two notes at a time, "Slur."

Keiko played from low to loud, "Forte." Then she went to low, and I forgot what that was called. Keiko started plucking her strings, "Pizzicato." Next, she explained the eight and four beats, rest and etc.

Soon, Botan was able to play Bohemian and Russian Sailor's Dance. All of this took about twenty minutes. Botan gave Keiko a quick performance as she played as clear as any other expert.

Knowing they only had about five minutes, Keiko held Botan back, "Matte." She said as she reached into her shoes to get a folded paper out with her name on it, "Here." Keiko said as she leaned against a table.

"From you?" Botan said opening it, Keiko shook her head with a smile. Botan smiled as she opened it all the way and saw a small paragraph.. maybe not even a paragraph, from Kurama.

Botan snorted as they both squealed, "I was thrilled! Kurama writing something like that? No way." Keiko said as they walked back into the orchestra room.

~*~ Second part of Fifth class

Botan and Keiko walked down the halls of the school looking at the Senior boys as they walked by smirking a sly smirk at the two. Botan didn't know how to act sexy so she blew all the chances of getting asked out.

"So, are you going to-?"

"No! I don't think of Kurama that way.. at least I don't think so. Plus, he has no time for girlfriend/boyfriend stuff." Botan shooed Keiko's suggestion out the door.

"Aw c'mon. You guys would look so kawaii together." Keiko said trying to convince Botan into accepting his. "If he wasn't interested why would he write the note in the first place? Huh Botan?"

"Hmm.. I guess you're right!" Botan's cheeks flushed into a pinkish color, "But I don't think I'm interested in him. I'll keep my options open." 

"Oh you gotta close your legs sometimes." Keiko said as they laughed, Botan slapped her in the shoulder, "You're so dirty." She said in a british accent like Mr. Jones.

They walked into the school auditorium's side room where there was a circle of desk. Yusuke, Kuwabara and Kurama all sat beside each other, glancing at Christine, who was in the Dance Class too.

The bell rung as a the orchestra teacher ran into the room sliding, "G'day students." The french toned guy said standing at his podium. Everybody mumbled something.

Botan and Keiko were both glancing at Kurama as he talked to Yusuke and Kuwabara about something, probably some girl or Christine. (lol 'or')

"Have you girls been practicing that PTA performance. Reminder, the ballet dance is tomorrow night." The man in his black tight muscle shirt and dress pants said. The girls muttered as the boys smirked.

"You too boys." The boys gasped, "No, no silly comps. Practicing your dance moves right?" The boys all nodded and mumbled too.

"Great!" The man clapped his hands, "Are you girls ready to audition for center spot?" 

Christine spoke up, "Yes, definitely." She smiled with her deep reddish brown eyes fixed right upon his. 

Botan also spoke up, "Me too." Keiko's eye brows came together, "Nani?" Keiko whispered over to her, "You don't know how to ballet dance!" Keiko said as Botan smiled.

Kurama and Kuwabara was impressed. Yusuke already seen her dance before once but didn't say anything about it.

Christine's lip curled again in disgust. Botan looked at her lip curling at laughed at the sight of it, "Seems we have competition." Keiko said.

"She's no competitor against Christine." Fallon said, her teeth looked like fangs.. like Hiei's teeth, in bat form. (the card with Hiei on it and he's a bat)

Everybody 'Ooo-ed' Botan. Botan, rolled her eyes, trying not to flip out and stay cool. Christine done the same.

"Ok. Whelp! Everybody to the main auditorium room." Mr. Tagotti said as everyone walked peacefully to the dim room full of seats and a stage, which was lit with light purple lights.

Christine, Botan and some other girls had been back stage changing into something more ballet and revealing. 

The three people to dance were good, but not the best. Next was Christine. She came out with a light pink one piece swim suit over top of some light blue stockings with a white ribbon around her waist.

"Totally too much." Keiko said as she saw Yusuke and Kuwabara in a trance. She slapped both of them as Kurama chuckled silently. Tara and Fallon gave them a glare to 'Shut up.'

Christine stood waiting for the music to start, which was '...' She was the best so far but was kind of dull because of her serious expression. She was trying so hard, she wasn't having fun.

Then after one more girl, it was Botan's turn. The gang watched as Botan came running out with black stockings and a royal blue one piece overtop. Keiko shook her head, "Botan doesn't do ballet."

"That's what you think." Yusuke said as he watched her stand still until a song came on.. which was not really appropriate for ballet but was kind of because of it's classical string music, "Bohemian Dance."

She began off boringly and too into trying too hard and then suddenly as the music got louder, she began to get too bubbly and energetic by jumping everywhere and spinning. 

At the end, she tried doing two quadrupled spins combined. She succeeded BUT, at the end she slipped and lost balance and fell to her hands but caught herself as the B-Trio snickered. Keiko glared at them.

"Bravo!" Mr. Tagotti said, "Except for the blow at the end, just needs to tighten. But that was great Ms. Yakima." Botan smiled with a bow. Keiko started to applaud as everyone but the three clapped.

~*~Gym

The five walked outside the doors of the school towards the separate piece of school, which was the large gym. Botan and Keiko took their way to the girl's locker room as the boys did the same to the guy's.

"So Botan, where'd you get all that ballet talent from?" Keiko asked, still amazed from Botan's shocking performance. 

"Oh I learned myself. Usually when Koenma-sama gave me a day off and I had nothing else to do, Yusuke would come to Rekai and get help from Koenma while I pranced around in his office annoyingly." She laughed.

"Wow well you were fantastic." Keiko complimented as Botan thanked her. They put on their gray shorts and their blue jogging suit zip up shirt. On the back of the shorts it had their name, which they used stickable letters to stick on like a jersey. (neat eh?)

They walked into the big gym where everyone sat on the floor Indian style. The boys wore gray loose pants and blue muscle shirts with their names on the back of their shirt.

They done the usually exercises and then ran three laps around a big circle parking lot. "Gather in ducks." The strong black guy said as the class ran over to him panting, "Today we're playing dodge ball and then free day. Now go." He said as everyone ran inside quickly.

Botan stood in the middle with the other girls as she looked at Keiko, "Dodge ball? What do we do?" She asked as the girls ran around screaming and laughing. Keiko laughed breathlessly,

"You dodge! Dodge the BALL!" She squealed at Yusuke kept getting the ball and trying to hit her. Botan laughed as Keiko landed on her rump, "Botan." Keiko said grinning as the ball came from behind her,

A boy had thrown the ball at her back as she turned around and got knocked the breath out of her stomach as she fell to the ground crouching, "Yow!" She said as Keiko bent over and Yusuke walked over.

"I'm ok." Botan said before she fell back down on the ground. The boy who threw the ball ran over to her, "Sorry you." The brown haired boy said as Botan looked up, "Oh it's o- Hey Masqoshki!"

Masqoshki looked at her weirdly, "Hey?" He said blinking baffled. Botan whispered to him, "It's me." She turned around as he looked at her shorts, "Botan?" She nodded. "Oh hi!" He said as he got called back.

Keiko winked as Botan shook her head as in 'No way.'

After the dangerous game of dodge ball, the gang decided to play a game of three on three in kickball. Of course, they couldn't play kick ball so they saw who could kick the farthest and catch the ball. 

Botan, Keiko and Masqoshki were first kicking as Kurama, Kuwabara and Yusuke caught all of the kicks. Then they switched, Yusuke kicked and luckily Masqoshki caught it.

Kuwabara kicked and Masqoshki luckily caught it again as Botan and Keiko ran from the balls flying at them.

Then Kurama's turn.. he had a plan. He spotted Botan on the right field. He wanted to kick it over her head but erm, he kind of missed his target and the ball flew at her chest. 

Everybody laughed as Botan stood frozen with a huge grin, then she fell flat on the ground again, "You ok Botan?" Everybody asked as Kurama ran over towards her.

Botan coughed a few times and breathed hard, "I'm ok." She said as she fell into Keiko's arms and they both went down. Kurama apologized.

Suddenly the bell rang to go the last period as everybody but Botan and Kurama ran. Kurama caught up with Botan and looked down kind of mad at himself,

"Uh." He said as Botan looked at him with eyebrows quirked, "I kind of.. had that planned. I mean!" He said as she stopped and looked at him confused. "-I wanted to kick it over your head but not at you."

Botan laughed embarrassed at herself, "It's ok. I understand what you're saying. Trying to hurt me until I notice you eh?" Kurama shook his head, "Noooo. I thought it would count as a flirt."

Botan blushed remembering the letter. She pulled it out and slapped him with it rolled up. He rubbed his cheek, "What???"

"That was a cheesy note." She said snorting as she read a few lines. "Well um, I just wanted to say that I liked you and I think we should go together. Would you like to? You're very kawaii. *wink*" Botan read amused at it.

Kurama kind of blushed himself and shyly looked away as she turned his head and watched him blush. 'Aw.' She said in her head as she put the note back in her pocket and pulled him towards the rest of the gang.

After reaching the group again, out of nowhere Keiko tackled Botan into the building to get away from the boys. Keiko laughed, "What, were you getting your mack on or something?"

Botan shook her head quickly, "I was just talking. I told him his letter was cheesy and read it back to him." Keiko Ooo-ah-ed, "Meanie you are. I know he was embarrassed." 

"He sure was, he even blushed." Botan told Keiko as he eyes widened, "Botan!? Did you say you would go with him?" Botan rolled her eyes as Keiko gasped and slapped her on the head.

Yusuke, Kuwabara and Kurama finally found the two, "What was that running away all about?" Yusuke asked watching them whisper something.

"Nothing," Keiko said. "Just needed some private chit-chat." Botan said as Keiko nodded.

~*~After school

"C'mon Botan." Keiko said as everyone waited for Botan to come out of the school. Botan had one of her books with her, "Na, I'm gonna take a walk." Botan said as Keiko frowned, "Ok then.." She waved.

Botan waved at everybody as they all sped off in the car. Botan looked down the street to the nearby park and nodded, 'Hmph.' She walked towards it.

She sat under a tree eating an apple and studying some Geometry and Biology. She heard a squirrel jump out the tree and over her head as she looked up the tree and smiled at the bird nest. 'Ooo!'

Being bubbly and too happy, Botan climbed the tree and sat wobbling on the tree limb. There were new born baby birds with their mother which were Blue Jays. 'Aw.' She thought as she heard a cracking.

"Crack!" The limb broke where she sat as she shrieked. The mother bird flew off as her nest came tumbling down. Botan almost hit the ground before being caught.

"You're a really crazy fool." Hiei said holding the white haired girl and putting her down. "You're lucky I was in the park somewhere around of you wouldv'e busted your head." 

Botan laughed nervously, "Well I think you would find it amusing anyway." Botan said smiling as she caught the bird nest and looked for another limb. "Damn right." Hiei muttered.

Botan began to climb again, "Woah. Are you nuts?" Hiei asked as Botan slid back down the tree, "Nani?"

"You just fell out of the tree.. now you're climbing it, and the same one too!" Hiei said, wanting to laugh but didn't.

Botan shrugged, "The birdies need to get back in their tree." Botan said making a worried face.

'This idiot actually cares that much for a bird, jeez.' Hiei said grabbing the bird nest wanting to throw it but jumped into the tree. He sat the bird nest down and jumped out, "There." He said looking up it.

Botan stared at Hiei as he looked up the tree at the birds. 'Did he actually just.. help those birds out?' She asked herself as she noticed Hiei looking back at her with his eye brows quirked. She quickly looked up to the birds, "Thanks Hiei!" Botan shouted in his ear as he fell over and heard giggles.

"Hn. Shut up!" He ordered her as she looked at him confused, "I'm not saying anything." Hiei's eyes widened as he heard the giggles louder and could make it out. 'Hn, those demon witch whatever girls.'

Hiei looked around quickly as Botan watched him, "What's going on H-IEI!?" She said as he pulled her up into the tree and told her to be quiet till they passed by.

Hiei watched the girls walk pass the tree and out of the park. He sighed in relief and jumped out the tree as Botan did the same, but didn't land. (lol) "What was that all about?"

"Stupid witch girls come looking for me again." Hiei said brushing his black cloak off, "They always come looking to mess with me." He glared at nothing.

Botan smiled cheerfully ^-^, "Maybe they like you Hiei!" She shouted as Hiei's eyes widened, "No way!" Hiei shouted back at her as Botan nodded. Hiei grunted, "I don't like them any- huh?" He felt something.

"Hey little man." One of the girls from the group said from behind. It was Fallon, the one with the fang teeth and short hair, "Why you hanging out with dorky?" She asked as Hiei looked at her from corner of his eye.

Botan growled, "I am not a dork! Where's your friends? Did they leave.. you?" She sees Christine and Tara come from behind the tree. Hiei gets behind Botan,

"I swear I though I saw you all walk out the park!" Hiei shouted.

"We have tricks up our sleeves." Tara said. "Yeah like fake images." said Christine.

"Yeah maybe because your not ningens." Botan said crossing her arms. Christine snapped her hand onto Botan's neck, "You got that right!" She gritted through her teeth. Botan shoved her off,

"Don't get too fresh, I don't swing that way." Botan snapped back at her as Hiei was impressed by her actions. "Keep messing around blondie and I'll mess all of you up." Botan jumped at them as the jumped.

"Boo." She said and smirked as they all backed away a little.

"You couldn't beat us with our arms cut off and our feet chained with 5 tons of weight." Tara said as Fallon pulled her arm. Christine had started to walk away.

Hiei shook his head, 'No way.'

Botan rubbed her hands together in satisfaction, "I know, everyone hates them too Hiei." Botan turned around to see nobody.. 'Hmm.'

Hiei jumped back out the tree from hiding with a smile.. not a smirk, a smile! He gave her a five dollar bill. Botan looked at him, "What's this for?"

"It's yours. You lost it when that baka took it and ran from you. I didn't want it because I can get things for free so." He finished as Botan smiled at him. "Thanks!" Hiei looked away, "Hn."

He was out of sight in a blink. Botan thought, 'Maybe that 'Hn' meant 'Yeah you're welcome.'' she giggled, "Na." She said as sat to begin studying again.

****

A/n: Wow, Botan stood up to the girls. Do you think it was for Hiei? Maybe. *smirks* Ok!! Yeap it's Hiei **x **Botan **x** Kurama! Although Hiei wants to be secret about it.. Kurama wants everyone to know they go with each other. Please, please review! Ja ne!


	4. Fallen For You

****

A/n: Konbowa.. Konichiwa.. um, what's that other word? Ohayo! Surprised that Hiei's the mystery guy? I'm thinking of reconsidering but I'm going to give it a try. R/r.

****

Sarasaki High's Gaffe

Chapter Four - Fallen For You

Soft music played and could be heard from outside of the auditorium, even by elders. It was the PTA night and the girl's Ballet Performance night. The auditorium was full of parents and friends.

On stage, the ballerinas twirled around the center dancer as the scenery was set to a swan-like pond scene. Soft and delicate as everyone sat listening and watching the soothing dance of Bohemia.

Botan, who was centered, twirls as the others circled her repeating with their light pink, thin ballet skirts. Botan had on a light blue suit, almost matching her hair in a bun. The bright purple spotlight was on her.

After moments of soft and easing music to the ears, a sudden outburst of music happened, making almost everybody gasp and jump awake. The boys came running out with black dress pants and red shirts, matching the now blazing scenery which was red and orange.

Later after the show, everybody met out in the main location of the school as the parents chatted to the teachers and students to their friends.

"Oh you were wonderful Shuichi!" Shiori cupped Kurama's chin and gave him a small kiss. "Wonderful." She repeated as little Shuichi (I don't really know his name) appeared from behind her.

Minat'te was there also, of course she came every PTA night. She walked over to the group of familiar faces, "Well konbowa minna!" She said as she appeared behind Botan and wrapped her arms around her,

"Bo-chan was a show wasn't she?" She bragged as Botan laughed nervously. Everybody greeted her and complimented about the show.

"May I ask Shuichi, who is this?" Shiori said stepping over to the other mother with her daughter.

"I'm Botan's mother, Minat'te Yakima. Just call me Minat'te." She said with a cheerful smirk. Shiori returned the smile, "I'm Shiori Minamino." She said as Minat'te bowed her head.

The two mothers talked and talked while other people approached them, "May I say, that was quite a show." Koenma said as everyone turned to him as he chuckled, "Hi everybody!"

"Koenma-sama!" Botan shouted as she ran over to give him a hug, "What are you doing here?" She asked as Minat'te watched confused.

"You know this guy Bo-chan?" Minat'te asked as the tall teenage boy looked at her and quickly snapped the pacifier out of his mouth, "I'm Koenma ma'am. Nice to meet you."

"Yeah but who's Koenma and how do he know my daughter?" Minat'te chuckled.

"Oh um.. um-"

"Kasaan. He's my guardian! I mean guidance counselor." Botan shouted as Koenma nodded quickly. Minat'te bowed to him, "How do you do sir?"

"Fine."

"Why would she ask why you were here if you're her guidance counselor?" Minat'te tried getting the truth.

"He's my therapy doctor! He.. has this office I go to sometimes to talk about.. uh, life!" She said as she simply quirked her brows. Minat'te closed her eyes, "Ok. Enough Bo-chany, I'll be waiting in the car."

Minat'te waved goodbye to Shiori and the gang as Botan stepped back over to the group. Shizuru and Yukina had also appeared, "Hey Botan, nice show." They both said to her as she smiled.

"Arigatou." She said as Keiko put an arm around her neck, "You were great." Keiko said as Botan thanked her personally also. Kurama had been watching her and then suddenly turned to Yusuke.

Botan quirked her eye brows, "I guess I'll be heading out now." Botan saw someone familiar and waved at Atsuko who was walking over to Yusuke.

"Urameshi your mom's here!" Botan could hear Kuwabara in the background over everyone as she walked out the doors of the school to walk into somebody, "Oh gomen Hiei-san."

"Konbowa." He greeted her as she stopped in her tracks and turned to see Hiei looking at her as if this was normal.

"Uh, ohayo." She said as Hiei walked over to her and began to walk beside her to the car, "Nice show. I mean, the beginning was kind of rubbish but the outburst made it ok."

"Arigatou I guess." She laughed as she finally approached her mother's tanned Expedition. "I can't believe you came to watch something like that!" She said as she opened the door to the front seat.

"Well I came to see the kitsune and pick at him. Now I'm picking on you." He smirked a silly looking smirk. "Ja ne." He said as he walked over towards the doors of the school.

As Botan jumped into the seat, Kurama had ran out to the car, "Um, hey Botan." Kurama waved at her mother too. "I was wondering if you'd like to hang out tomorrow with me, Yusuke and probably Hiei?"

Botan looked at her mother and back at the red head boy, "Sure Kurama-kun." She said as he smiled a crooked smile, "Ok, ja ne." He said backing from the car as Botan's tented window went up.

Hiei, who had been behind him for awhile jumped up in front of him as he turned around, "Boo!" He said as Kurama jumped with a short chuckle, "What are you doing here?"

"Hn, you told me to come. And I wanted to pick on you." Hiei said crossing his arms. Kurama rolled his eyes, "Well I do remember inviting you but don't remember telling you to pick on me."

"Picking on you wasn't a choice." Hiei said with a snicker. Kurama chuckled a bit before they began to walk towards the doors once again. 

"So, what were you talking to Botan about?" Hiei asked curiously as Kurama looked at him surprised and shoved his hands in his pockets.

"Uh, just asked her out." He smiled with satisfaction in his smile. "Finally I got the courage. I mean, I just started to fall for h-"

"Hey now, nobody told you that I was a therapy doctor but I bet your life was probably not as boring as a ningen's." Hiei said as Kurama stopped babbling.

"So what did she say?" 

"She said sure." Kurama hugged himself and jumped with a twist. So excited. Hiei shook his head annoyed at the fox's response of a date.

"Hn." Hiei said as he saw Yusuke, Atsuko and Kuwabara walk out laughing loudly. "And then that big girl almost tripped!" Yusuke said as Atsuko laughed harder.

"Guys you coming? We're talking Atsuko into getting us drinks." Yusuke whispered as Kuwabara kept her occupied. Kurama shook his head as Hiei did also.

"Not tonight." Kurama said, "I have to get some sleep. I'm all worn out and I'm ready for tomorrow." Kurama smiled and walked over to Shiori who had started to put Shuichi into the car.

"Going out and hanging is like the usual, why so happy now??" Yusuke asked with an arm behind his head as Hiei smirked, "Because Botan's going." He muttered.

"Nani?" Yusuke and Kuwabara asked as the girls walked out with Koenma. 

"Nothing." Hiei said as he quickly took off. 

Yusuke looked at Kuwabara and shrugged.

~*~Tomorrow^-^

"Shuichi!" Shiori called in a sing-song voice from downstairs, "Time to wake up." She said as she walked into his room and saw him knocked out snoring aloud. "Shuichi-chan!" She shouted.

Kurama jumped up, "Kasaan are you alright!?" Shiori giggled behind her old crinkle looking hands. Even though she had a bit of wrinkles at quite an early age, her hair was still beautiful and brown. "Hai."

"Holy kami." Kurama said looking at his clock, "12:30!" He shouted as he ran into the shower. Shiori tried to tell him to take his clothes in the bathroom because he had company in the living room.

Kurama came back out in a blue towel tied around his waist tightly as he walked downstairs, "Uh Shuichi."

She said as he kept walking, "Yes ka-SAAN!" He shouted as he ran back upstairs as laughter boomed.

"Honey I tried telling you that you had company." She laughed as she watched her son crotch over gripping his towel embarrassed. "Kasaan." He said as he ran into his room.

Moments later he had dress into a nice pair of loose jeans and a royal blue St. Louis button up blouse. He ran down the steps and saw Kuwabara and Yusuke tossing his mother's vase back and forth,

"Hey! Hey!" Kurama ran over to catch the vase before Kuwabara could. "Respect other people's houses like you want them to."

"Nice interception Kura-SHUICHI!" Yusuke shouted as Shiori walked passed them and into the kitchen. Kuwabara laughed as Yusuke and Kurama sweat dropped.

"Lets get the heck out of here." Yusuke said as they all got up and walked towards the door. "So to the park to get Hiei, right?"

"Right." Kurama said and thought about something, "Oh wait! We gotta go over to Botan's." He said as Kuwabara and Yusuke stopped walking. "Why?"

"Because she's coming with us." Kurama said as he turned around to look at his odd friends. They looked at each other and back to him,

"She can't!" Yusuke shouted.

"Why not?"

"Because she'll ruin our chances of getting girls!" 

"So." Kurama shrugged and put his hands in his pockets.

"Unless!" Kuwabara shouted as the two looked at him, "She acts like a lesbian." Kuwabara whispered as Kurama and Yusuke jumped away from him.

"Bad idea, you know she wouldn't do that anyway." Yusuke said walking aside Kurama as they approached his and Botan's house across the street.

"Ah, spoil the fun of the image." He said as he got slapped from Yusuke. The three walked to the front door as Kuwabara knocked the stuffed squirrel over and picked it up.

Minat'te opened the door soon as the doorbell rang, "Konichiwa boys." She said as she motioned them to come in, "Botan you have company!" She shouted up the steps as she walked out with a wave.

The three waved and took a seat on the couch. Occasionally Ryo would run by them and start babbling about anime and et cetera. Then they heard someone walking down the steps screaming something,

"I thought.. I found.. 'what I always wanted!' Bear-with-me-AH!!!" Botan saw the gang sitting on the couch as she ran back upstairs and heard laugher from behind.

"She done the same thing you did Kurama!" Yusuke choked as he coughed as Kuwabara began to slap him on the back. Ryo snickered before running outside.

Botan walked back down stairs after a few minutes of silence and boredom. She captivated their attention when she finally came down. She had on a mini jean skirt with a yellow t-shirt and long yellow socks.

On her shirt it said, 'It's not illegal to be sexy. If it is, lock me up.' Keiko, of course, bought her the shirt when they went on a shopping spree. 

"Yay! Finally!" Yusuke jumped up and started to dance around the house. Botan shrugged as Kurama and Kuwabara got off the couch. 

"What's with the dress alike today?" She asked as she saw that Kurama had on a blue St. Louis shirt, Kuwabara with a green and Yusuke with a red. 

"Uh, it's a schedule we follow." Kurama said as he remembered last week when they all wore their 'White Sox' baseball jersey shirts. Botan smiled, "Player 2, 4, and 6." She snorted.

Yusuke imitated her snort, as he walked towards the door and noticed her shirt, "'It's not illegal to be sexy.' Sure hell isn't." He looked at the two and back at her shirt, "'If it is, lock me up.'"

Yusuke stood silently, "DAHAHAHA!" Yusuke busted out in laughter as tears began to flow down his cheeks. Botan looked at him confused, "Nani? Are you saying I'm ugly?"

"Noooo Botan." Kurama said walking with his hands on her shoulders and shoving her out the door, "You are sexy I MEAN YOU -AREN'T- ugly." He said as he heard Yusuke crying. Botan laughed.

"Come on guys I have to go on a date with Yukina after this." Kuwabara said dragging a tickled Yusuke as Botan and Kurama followed them.

"Woah, we're walking?" Botan asked as they all nodded.

"Why?" Kurama asked.

"Because.. there are cars invited now.." She laughed, "Hello, somebody has to have their license." Botan looked around as they all nodded.

"But no car." Yusuke said chuckling. Botan sighed, "Fine. Where we going?"

"Well I thought maybe going to the park to get Hiei and then-"

"Hiei's coming too?" Botan asked.

"Remember I told you last night he was." Kurama said looking at her curious, "Why are you so up about it?"

"Oh just didn't hear you clearly." Botan lied. "Well lets go then!" She shouted as she grabbed Yusuke and Kuwabara's hand and pulled them.

~*~Park

"Hiei we know you're up there!" Kurama said aloud as the tree shook it's limb. Yusuke and Kuwabara were talking about something while Botan stared at some squirrel far off.

"Hiei." Kurama crossed his arms as a squirrel jumped out and onto his head, "Ah!" He tossed the squirrel off his head and began to stomp it. Yusuke and Kuwabara laughed.

Botan noticed and stopped, "No! Poor squirrelly." She said rubbing the slaughtered creature as he huffed and puffed quickly. 

Kurama watched as she rub the squirrel, 'Wow she has a big heart. So big she'd save a fly.' He shook his head and looked up to see Hiei laughing. He jumped out the tree.

"I tossed the squirrel on your head." Hiei said as Kurama rubbed his hair to make sure there was nothing in it. "What a pretty-boy you are." Hiei said as Kurama smiled.

"Yeah!" Botan said playing with his hair, "You should come to my sleepovers." Botan said as Kurama turned around, "Oh really? When's the next one?"

"I'm not sure but I had one last Saturday night and the one before. I guess it's a weekly thing.." She said as she shrugged, "There were so many people I didn't know." She said as Hiei stood in front of her.

"Oh hi Hiei!" She said as she saw the little koorime staring at her chest. She blushed, "Um?"

"Hn.. I was looking at your shirt, don't think other than that." Hiei said crossing his arms as Botan smirked. Kurama, Yusuke, and Kuwabara chuckled lowly. Hiei glared at them, "Seriously!" He grunted.

"Ok, ok. Hiei, we believe ya. Are you coming with us?" Yusuke asked as he stared at some girls walking by him. Hiei hned.

Yusuke took it as a yes and slapped him on the shoulder, "Great now lets go." He suggested as they all started to walk.

They walked around the park for a few, every few steps Kuwabara and Yusuke would start scuffling and Botan jumping onto Kurama's back and Hiei running around in a heart beat.

"Now where we going?" Botan asked, hopping off Kurama's back.

"We're going to the Man Shop." Kuwabara said as Botan looked at them confused. "You wouldn't know about it because you're a girl." He said as the rest of them chuckled.

"Right Kuwabara, you wouldn't know about it either." Yusuke said as Hiei started laughing aloud.

"Urameshi better watch what you say and shrimp! You better stop laughing at everything before I-" Hiei interrupted his speech by laughing louder.

"Whatever guys." Yusuke said as he drug Kuwabara by his ear into the shop as they disappeared into the shop.

Inside, there were guys sitting around with smoke all over the place from smokers and drinkers were scattered at the four seated tables. There were girls dancing on the stage and a crowd around a bull riding machine as a guy rode as fast as he could with one hand.

Botan liked that and the square dancing floor where nobody was because it was guy's day and no guy would dance with another. (YAOI so ew ) Most people was around the stripper stage.

Botan couldn't take her eyes away from a brunette dancing with a red bikini on which the straps were falling down her shoulders. Then Botan saw the girl pulling her thong down and some hands covered her eyes as she heard a big roar.

"Uh-uh Botan. This is too naughty for you to watch." Kurama said to her as she laughed. Yusuke, Kuwabara and Hiei would peak but head over to a table near the bull riding machine.

"I wasn't going to watch anyway!" She shouted as she saw the four sitting at a table and decided to get one from another table and put it between Kuwabara and Yusuke.

"So what do you do here?" She asked as she saw guys glancing at her weird looking hair and giving her the eye. 

"Well. We talk about men stuff.. I know it seems girly but we also do it too. Watch the strippers and ride the bull machine." Kuwabara said as he saw nobody would get on.

"YEE-HAW!" A man shouted into the mic as the man jumped off from riding the bull machine as fast as he could.. which was really slow. "Anybody wanna hop on?"

"Yeah!" Kuwabara ran into the bouncy cushioned mat. He hopped on as the bull began to jump around slowly. Botan turned her seat so she could get a good view, "Go Kuwabara!" She shouted.

The bull got faster as Kuwabara began to sling his head every which way. Going half way speed, Kuwabara hit his head on the bull's head and fell off. "Aw!" Everybody shouted.

Botan walked over to help him up, "Alright?" Kuwabara jumped up, "Of course I am! The great Kazuma Kuwabara can take the pain of a metal bat to the head!" Botan laughed.

"How about a bullet to the chest?" Yusuke asked as everybody made way for the teenager as he hopped onto the horse and held up one hand as everybody gasped.

"Let it rip!" Kuwabara shouted as the man turned the machine on and it began to increase speed slowly notch after notch. Botan rooted as Yusuke hopped off. "Yeeeeee-haw!" He shouted as the crowd got boisterous.

"My turn." Kurama said walking up to the bull and hopping on.

"Want to take it slow my little lady?" The man asked as a few guys whistled and called him 'sexy thing.' Kurama glared at the man.

"I'm just kidding Kurama, ready!?" The man asked as Kurama nodded. "Yeah Kurama!" He heard from Botan as everybody looked around to see who it was.

The bull began off slowly but gradually picked up speed as he lifted one hand and started to go faster than Yusuke did. Then soon he got tossed off. "Aw!" Everybody shouted as Kurama got up and clapped.

Botan walked out and asked if he was alright. "Yeap." He replied as he lifted her up in surprised. 

"Matte!" She shouted as she saw him trying to put her on. "Yeah!" Everybody shouted as she shook her head. "MATTE!!! MATTE!!!" She shouted to Kurama as he put her on anyway.

"You can do it girl!" A short haired blonde girl shouted from the stripped show side of the room. She must have been a lez. Botan sat clinging onto the bull's saddle tightly.

"Relax my little lady. I'll put as slow as it can go." The announcer said as Botan let loose a little and held to the saddle without a tight grip. It started slowly as she started to laugh at the way she was going up and down.

"Woo!" She heard somebody say in a voice like Yusuke's but not Yusuke. 

"Ok now lets turn things up!" The man shouted as she shook her head, "No!!!" The bull went faster and faster until she was going as fast as Kurama and Yusuke were.

"Yee-haw! Ride it cowgirl!" A random guy shouted as everyone got raucous again. Botan lifted a hand and started to laugh again as she heard everybody gasp. It got even faster as she flew every where.

"Holy crap! This girl's going top speed." The man said as everybody got silent. "A new record!" He shouted as everybody was amazed. 

Botan's eyes widened as she let loose of the bull and flew off over a table and into another as everybody said, "Ouch."

Kurama, Kuwabara, Yusuke and Hiei walked over to the knocked over table as they looked and saw Botan lying on the ground laughing at nothing.

"Maybe she got a hold onto pot or something." Kuwabara said as Yusuke reached over to pull Botan to her feet. 

"Hey!" He shouted as her eyes rolled around in circles then came into view with two Yusuke's. "Hello Yusuke number 1 and 2." She said as everybody laughed.

"How many fingers am I holding up?" Kurama asked as he held up three in her face. She hiccupped and looked at them, "Yours." She said as everybody laughed again.

"No how many?" Kurama asked.

"How many what?" Botan asked as her head fell back.

"Fingers." He said moving them.

"I don't know. Can't you count Koenma?" Botan said as she fell out in Yusuke's arms. "She'll be ok." Yusuke said as everybody walked away.

"She called me Koenma." He said as he looked to the floor and laughed. Hiei was rolling on the floor laughing as Kuwabara did also.

"Uh she's drunk guys." Yusuke whispered to Kurama and Kuwabara who wasn't listening. Botan snapped up, "No I'm not! I was just kidding." She giggled kind of annoyingly.

Yusuke snapped his teeth as his cell phone rang. "Ooo you got one of those phones!" Botan shouted as Yusuke nodded, "Yeah, yeah. Ohayo?" He answered as he heard Keiko shouting.

"Whelp looks like Keiko's calling." Kurama chuckled.

"Kurama I heard that!" Keiko shouted on the phone loud enough for him to hear. Yusuke frowned as he hung up on her, "She wants me to meet her at the movies in five. I'll talk to ya later. See ya!"

With that Yusuke ran out the shop as Kuwabara and Hiei looked at Kurama, "Where's he going?"

"To the movies with Keiko." Kurama said now sitting bored at a table. Botan took a seat too. 

"So, now that this has gotten boring, where to now?" Kurama asked as Kuwabara yawned and Hiei shrugged.

"I say we go to X-screen." Botan said smiling with her hands in the air. Hiei and Kuwabara quickly disagreed.

"Why not? It'll be fun!" She shouted as Kurama quirked his brows.

"Nothing else to do." Kurama said as Kuwabara gave up and decided to come along. Hiei, had a hard time convincing but finally did.

"Hn." He said in a sigh way, "But I'm not going inside even if I have to stand out and wait!"

~*~X-screen

"I can't believe I'm in these freaking BALLS!" He shouted as he saw a little girl dive under the balls and come back up. He saw a big guy jump into the big pool of balls as many of them flew up in the air.

Kurama and Kuwabara were waving at him from the counter where they were eating pizza. Botan was nowhere in sight until she hopped up in front of Hiei making him fall into the balls.

His whole body got covered as they sunk to the bottom of the balls. Hiei couldn't touch the bottom because of his height. (not made for children but they get in anyway! ) He came back up.

"You stupid- Ow!" He shouted as a plastic ball hit him in the eye. "Ningen girl." He muttered with his hand on his eye. Botan laughed and pulled his hands away from his face to see his eye red around it.

"Ooo gomen Hiei!" She shouted as he jerked his hand away from hers. "You better be." He said as Kuwabara jumped over their heads and they ducked.

"You better watch it you big oaf!" He shouted as Kuwabara threw a bunch of balls at his head. "Grr you baka!" He shouted as Botan joined in. Soon Kurama started.

Hiei got mad and picked up some, "You guys wanna play dodge ball huh?" He asked as he tossed a really fast one and hit Kuwabara in the nose, "OWWW!" He cried as his nose began to bleed.

"Hiei." Kurama's eyes widened as a ball flew towards his fore head which made a loud pop when it made contact. Kurama had a big red mark on his head as he fell out.

Botan, who had been observing began to run into the tunnels and tubes as Hiei used his quick speed and appeared in front of her. With a loud squeal, Hiei popped a ball right between her eyes.

Botan cried out in pain and began to cry like a big baby as she held onto her forehead. "Hiei!" She shouted as she kicked him. Hiei laughed as the same little girl called him a 'meanie' and got hit too.

Hiei stopped laughing as Botan kept crying for minutes and minutes until he spoke up. "Hn!" escaped his mouth, "C'mon! I know it didn't hurt that bad." Hiei grunted.

"Shut up." She shouted.

"You shut up, you don't tell me what to do!" He said as he glared at her and she began to laugh. Hiei lost his glare and gained a confused expression. "Nani?"

"You're so funny looking when you glare." She said laughing more.

"Oh it'll be funny when your face meets my katana!" He shouted as she suddenly stopped laughing. "I'm just messing with you, you idiot girl. I'm getting out of here." He stumbled through the balls.

"No Hiei!" Botan said running up beside him, "C'mon." She said as he kept walking. She grabbed him by the back of his shirt which made him choke and fall into the balls.

Hiei got his glare back as Botan buried him under the balls. "Stop it." He said as she tossed he balls off top of his head. Botan stopped and threw her hands up. "Fine, wussy." She said as she covered her mouth.

Hiei turned around quickly, "What?"

"Nothing." She laughed nervously as Hiei smirked, "I know." He said as he walked over to the exit of the pool of balls. Botan walked up beside him.

Before he got out he tossed a big pile of balls on her and started to run out of the ball pool pin. Botan threw the balls off as she saw him running away laughing.

"Hmm.." She thought to herself as she stared at Kurama who waved at her.

~*~Later that night walking home

"I'll see you guys later." Kuwabara said as he took his separate way from Botan, Hiei, and Kurama. Botan and Kurama waved as Kuwabara ran down his street where Sayko and Shizuru were chatting at.

"Well, next place is yours Botan." Kurama said as they walked passed his house and towards hers. 

"I got it kitsune." Hiei said as Kurama snapped around. "Huh?"

"I'll take her home." Hiei said as Kurama made a 'Ooo-interesting' smile on his face. Hiei gave him a growl. Kurama smiled, "Ok. Ja ne Botan- Hiei." He walked to his house.

Botan and Hiei continued down the street silently until they got in front of the house, "Arigatou Hiei-san." Botan said as she walked up her steps. Hiei hned again.

"G'night." He said as Botan looked over her shoulder surprised, "Good night Hiei-san!" She said before entering her house. Hiei slapped himself, 'I didn't just say that.'

"I did." He said to himself. 'I'm fallen.' He thought as he stared at the Yakima House, "I'm fallen for Botan." He said aloud as he began to walk towards the park. 


	5. Chapter Five

****

A/n: Nobody's surprised about Hiei being the surprised dude. Of course, he's the only one who would shockingly be in love with Botan! Well maybe if Kuwabara fell back in love with Botan that would be another story. Anyway, Hiei is going to be a -bit- OOC. But I'll try my best not to. Review!

****

Sarasaki High's Gaffe

Chapter Five - No Dates, New Mates

"Botan.. Yusuke!" The two heard the voice of a girl shouting from afar. Yusuke and Botan was on a one-man-needed mission. Although, they brought Keiko along.

"Keiko watch out!" Botan warned as Keiko ducked a flying piece of glass flying over her head from some kind of oni. Botan dodged through the attacks of the onis to get over to Keiko.

"Keiko, Yusuke told you to stay behind the bush." Botan whispered as they hid behind a pack of damaged trees. 

"But I didn't feel like staying there. It was so boring." Keiko crossed her arms. "Besides, there were onis inching me." Botan sweat dropped and looked to see Yusuke finish the last of the chaos.

"Looks like Yusuke's done!" Botan shouted as she ran over with Keiko's hand. "Yusuke, how you feeling?" Botan said in a nervous sing-song voice.

"How do you think!?" He shouted in her face as Keiko glared at him. "I mean, tiring!" He shouted as he fell onto the ground on his rump.

"Now c'mon Yusuke, we still have to go to school." Keiko said as she hopped onto the front of Botan's oar. "I love riding this thing." She squealed. Yusuke rolled his eyes and hopped onto the back as it lifted slowly,

"Aw, can't I just skip to-"

"No!" Keiko interrupted, "Today's the day of the School Festival Dance!" She said as Botan's eyes glowed up. "You do remember don't you Botan?" Keiko looked at her shocked expression and took a guess.

"No! I forgot about it." Botan said squeezing her eyes shut. "I don't think I'm going to even go anyway." Botan said as she opened her eyes again.

"Oh why not!?" Keiko said with a frown grown on her lips. "C'mon Botan." She pleaded as Botan smiled.

"Obviously she has no one to go with." Yusuke teased, "Isn't that right Botan?" He said as Botan blushed and Keiko tried slapping Yusuke but almost fell off the oar.

"Well you're right though Yusuke." Botan said as he slapped his hands together as if he was saying 'Bingo!' Keiko's eyebrows became attached together.

"Aren't you forgetting somebody you could ask?" Keiko said as Botan began to think.

"Um." Botan said as Keiko clasped her hands together. "It'll be so kawaii to see you and Kurama together, dancing!" She shouted as Yusuke became amused,

"You like.. Kurama!" Yusuke said holding his tummy.

"Yusuke! Nothing's wrong with Kurama." Botan said as she glanced back to him.

"Right, and he likes Botan by the way!" Keiko said humphing him.

"You're right. Nothing's wrong with him.. until he decides to go with you." Yusuke began to laugh as Botan gave Keiko a wink and done a loop as the two held on. Yusuke flew off as Botan scooped down to catch him.

"I was just kidding!" Yusuke said breathing hard, "You two would make a 'perfect' couple." Yusuke said sarcastically with his arms folded.

~*~First Period

"Oh Shuichi." A girl called to him as he turned around to see a bunch of girls giggling and waving at him as they blushed and played with their hair. Kurama shook his head with a grin and turned around.

"Hey lady's man. How about getting me some phone numbers?" Yusuke said as he earned a slap from behind. Keiko had been passing to her desk and heard him.

"I can't believe you Yusuke!" She shouted as she tossed her nose in the air and walked away. Yusuke got up and ran after her apologizing.

"Golly." Kuwabara said watching the scene, "Girl's are so dramatic!" He shouted as he glanced to see all the girls looking at him. "And pretty!" He said laughing goofily as they turned back to their attentions.

"So Kurama." Kurama heard a voice approach him from his side and looked to see Yusuke with a smack mark on his face, "You going to the dance or what?" He sat in a desk nearby.

"Um, I don't think so because I don't have a date." He said as the teacher walked into the room. The girls had been listening to Kurama and shouted that they were willing to go with him.

"Class, may we start?" Mr. Cullen asked as he walked to his desk with chemistry glasses and bottled chemicals. "Not your choice is it?" He chuckled as everybody sighed and sat in their seats.

"Now, open your text-" "Mr. Cullen." The intercom from the front of the room just above the clock called.

"Yes?" said Mr. Cullen.

"Please come to the office. You have a parent teacher conference scheduled for now." The lady's voice sounded familiar to Botan.

Everybody began to cheer silently and mumble. "Well, I'm having a class right now, may it wait?" He asked as everybody fell into awe.

"I'm sorry but the parent is having a spasm to see you." Mrs. McGee said as Mr. Cullen sighed and looked at the class. "Fine." He said throwing his hands up, "Free day. Just don't leave the class and get too loud."

"Yeah!!" Everybody shouted as they grouped up with their friends and sat on the desks talking about the dance. Some of the students even sneaked out the classroom to the gym.

"Thank god!" Kuwabara shouted as he saw Keiko come over and sit on Yusuke's desk beside his. Botan had also walked over and stood beside her.

"So guys, cards?" Yusuke said pulling out a deck of cards as they all gathered into a gambling-like circle of desk. "Now, who's going and not?" Yusuke asked as everybody mumbled to each other.

"I'm going, for sure! With Yukina that is." Kuwabara smiled.

"I'm going too. Of course you know that Yusuke." Keiko said putting a hand on his.

"With who?" He joked and laughed as nobody else laughed but Kuwabara. "I'm just kidding Keiko, of course we're going." He said smirking at her.

"I might go." Kurama said as he looked around and saw the girls still staring at him, all but one of the short haired blondes, who was really concentrating on her work. "I'm not sure with who yet."

"Hey look, a brainy-act like you Kurama!" Kuwabara pointed to the girl who had glanced passed. She was quite attractive, but too quiet or.. dorky.

"No, she's not my type." He said lowly as Yusuke spotted another girl looking over at the group. "How about her!" He pointed to a brunette who licked her lips and winked at Kurama as he hesitated.

"No!" He shouted breathing hard, "She's a fan girl and she'll rip my heart out. Plus.. she looks too naughty and you know." He said still watching her as she began to look him over.

Botan had even found a girl herself, "How about that girl?" She said as everybody looked over to a dark brunette headed girl who was talking to her friends and caught Kurama's gaze and blushed.

"Hey, she's good." Kuwabara said as Yusuke agreed. "Yeah she's not too dorky or she's not too naughty." He said trying to convince Kurama to give it a try.

"Hmm." He said aloud as he studied her friendly attitude. "She is quite attractive and she seems really open and fun." Kurama turned back to the group, "I think I found Ms. Righty." He chuckled.

"Yeah, go on." Yusuke said shoving him on the shoulder.

"I have to think about it." Kurama said as he laid down a full house as everybody awed. He smirked and looked at the group. "So, who are you going with Botan?" He asked as everybody turned to her.

"Hmm?" Yusuke said and got elbowed by Keiko.

"Uh-uh I'm going with-" She said thinking, "Masqoshki!" She shouted as everybody looked her weirdly, except Keiko.

"You talking about the boy from gym class?" Kuwabara said scratching his head. Botan nodded quickly,

"Yeap. He asked me this morning before class." She said nervously as Keiko congratulated her. "That's great!" Keiko shouted as they heard the bell ring. 

"Time to go already, and I was just about to win!" Kuwabara said slamming down his cards. Everybody else walked out, leaving Yusuke and a mess.

~*~

Botan rushed down the hall thinking, 'How can I get Masqoshki to come to the dance if I don't even know if he's available or not!' She thought as she ran into the lunch room and saw the table with the gang.

"Hey Botan!" She heard a guy from the other side of the cafeteria call her, "Wanna sit with me?" Masqoshki asked as he smiled.

"Oh um." She glanced to her friends and back, "Sure!" She said trying to give Keiko sign language that she was going to be sitting with somebody else.

"Ohayo!" She shouted with a cheerful smile. He greeted her back as she sat beside him and a girl he was talking to before she came over.

"I'd like you to meet some of my friends." He said as Botan glanced around the table, "That's Ryo." He said pointed to a brown haired guy with blonde tips as he waved.

"That's my brother's name." Botan cut in. "Konichiwa Ryo-san."

"I'm Okita." A red haired girl greeted from beside her, "Nice to meet you." Botan greeted her back as she looked at another girl who had glasses and light green hair.

"I'm Saluki." She said in a kind of annoying screechy voice. "I like your hair." She complimented.

"Um.. arigatou." Botan replied to her. "And who are you?" She asked as she looked at a guy with black hair and a really outstanding Japanese look.

"I'm Tang." He simply replied with a head bow.

"Konichiwa Tang-san." She head bowed back to him. "What a nice um group of friends." Botan said as everybody smiled at her. 

Then Saluki whispered something to Okita and they both got up, "We'll see you later Masqoshki. Ja ne Botan." They waved as Saluki gave Botan a wink.

Tang elbowed Ryo, making him spit up his juice, "Nani?" He said looking at the black haired boy. Tang gave him a look of 'lets-go-away' and Ryo nodded, "We'll see ya too Masqoshki, sayonara Botan-chan."

Masqoshki looked at them puzzled as Botan quirked her brows. "I wonder why they all left so sudden." Masqoshki said shaking it out of his head. Botan laughed, "Because they thought-"

She stopped talking.

"Thought what?" He asked curiously.

"Nothing!" She shouted covering her mouth.

"Yeah right. What were you getting ready to say?" Masqoshki asked her once again, eager to know.

Botan sighed, "It slipped. I was about to say maybe they thought you were going to ask me to the dance but you probably would be busy."

"Busy.. on a Wednesday night?" He asked, like if she'd know he would be free on Wednesdays.

"Erm, well hai." She said looking at the table, trying not to make eye contact with him.

"Course not! I'm going by the way." He said smiling at her as she kept her gaze away from his and glanced around the cafeteria.

"See, with who?"

"Right now, nobody." He said sighing, "Well, actually.. nobody at all. I just wanted to tag along with my friends." He suggested.

"Yeah, I was going to do that but I don't want to be the only one on the side wall watching everybody else." Botan said playing with her fingers.

"Hey, everybody's not going with each other. Sure there'll be lots of other people to meet there!" He said, trying to make her cheer up.

"Of course!" She said smiling a fake smile. "But I kind of got you into a situation of mines." She said blushing at him as his eyes got bubbly.

"Oh really, what was it?"

"I told my friends that well.. I was going with you." She said looking over to Keiko, who was giggling at Yusuke. "Just because I didn't want them to feel sorry for me."

Masqoshki chuckled aloud. Botan looked at him confused, "What's so funny?" She asked crossing her arms.

"Nothing Botan, it's just that-" he stopped to stop choking with laughter, "-that I was going to ask you anyway." Masqoshki stopped laughing and waited for a reply.

Botan's eyes widened, 'Yes!!!' her mind screamed, "You know so!" She shouted and gave him a small hug, "Thank you so much!" She squeaked and got up to go over to Keiko and the gang.

Masqoshki quirked his brows and looked around with a smirk, "I was thinking it would be a little harder than that." He told himself as he got up to take his tray up.

~*~

"Botan, you coming with me and Yukina to shop for dresses?" Keiko asked from her convertible with Yukina in the passenger side. Botan had been out in the front yard from after school sitting quietly.

"We have to wear dresses and stuff???" Botan asked tilting her head with confusion.

"Duh! It's a festival.. dance." Keiko looked at Yukina who exchanged the gaze with her, then back to Botan. "Well, we just wanted something dressy, like a long skirt or something."

"Hmm well." Botan looked down at her clothes, which were her school uniform, "I do need a new outfit." She suggested with a short chuckle.

"C'mon and hop in." Yukina waved over to her as she walked over and jumped into the back. Botan looked over and saw another girl. 

"Um Keiko.." Botan said.

"Oh Botan, that's my new friend, Mercedes." Keiko said as Botan looked at the girl with shoulder long curly hair. "That's the girl that asked Kurama to the dance.. and got accepted!" Mercedes laughed.

"Wow!" Botan shouted shocked, 'Kurama wouldn't pick any ol' girl. This one must be special.' She thought as she stared at her. Mercedes waved at her as Botan snapped out of trance, "Oh gomen!" Botan shouted.

"I know I'm beautiful but hey." Mercedes joked.

"No, I was just thinking of something." Botan chatted while Keiko drove over to Cato's Dressing Store. Mercedes mouth flung open, "Not saying you're ugly!" Botan waved her hands innocently.

Mercedes just laughed again, "Well I know I'm not really attractive, but my intelligence makes up for it." Mercedes said putting on some glassed to look smart and took them off.

Botan ignored the last comment and just keep thinking about something far off the subject. 

They arrived at the store in no time, to see the store was kind of empty with a couple of elderly aged women trying on clothes. The four walked in and everything they saw- they wanted.

"How do I look!" Keiko shouted as she walked out the dressing with an outfit that was light blue with blue flowers on the skirt part and a darker blue tank top.

"Kawaii!" The three other girls complimented as Keiko twirled and showed off her stuff. Then Yukina tried on a purple outfit. It was a skirt above her knees and her shirt was thin and see through.

"Looks great." Botan said as Mercedes then walked into the room with her outfit. She came out with a red tank top and black see through shirt over it and a red thin long skirt.

"You know, that actually looks a little too 'look-at-me-I'm-a-naughty-girl.'" Keiko said making her two fingers imitate bunny ears, "But it looks seducing." She chuckled.

"Well, I'd like to have every guy at my feet once in a while." She said walking around like she was the stuff. Yukina didn't get the conversation but complimented anyway.

Then Botan walked into the dressing room. She came back out with a thin, light pink long, strapped dress with a white see through sweater over it.

"Ooo, that's kawaii Botan!" Yukina said clasping her hands together as her eyes glittered. Keiko nodded, "Yeah!" She said as Botan turned around in the mirror.

"Hmm.. I think it make my hips look fat." Botan joked as everybody giggled. "No, I love it! It is kawaii." Botan said stretching the dress out. 

"Ok, everybody got what they really want?" Keiko looked at the group all dressed and ready for tonight. "Ok lets go out till then!" Keiko suggested as they all ran to the register.

~*~

Hiei watched as the three got dressed.

"Hey Urameshi, what do ya think?" Kuwabara said holding up black dress pants with a brown button up shirt and a gray button up shirt.

"That's so gay for a guy to ask another guy for dressing tips." Yusuke said lazily flopped down on Kuwabara's bed as Kuwabara stood in front of the mirror.

"Either one, it don't look good on you." Hiei snickered. Kuwabara growled.

"Well girls do it." Kurama said as he looked in the mirror also. "Do you guys think the red match my hair right?" He asked with a chuckle as he rubbed the wrinkles out of her red shirt. He had black dress pants also.

"Hn.."

"Yeah, and Kuwabara, that suit almost match your teeth!" Yusuke shouted with a sarcastic gasp. Kuwabara mumbled something to himself, "Well Urameshi, I don't see you dressed. You look like street trash!"

"Shut up oaf. I got my suit, I just don't feel like putting it on right now." Yusuke grumbled as he watched Kuwabara look at himself in the mirror with his brown shirt on.

"Oh Kuwabara! You're looking so sexy. You sexy devil you." Kuwabara said seriously as Kurama and Yusuke stared at him like he had a problem.

"Hmph, you wish." Hiei said to himself.

"What? It's ok to love and respect yourself right?" Kuwabara asked as Yusuke burst into laughter. "Oh shut up."

There was a door knock and Yusuke jumped into his clothes. "Boys, some girl is downstairs. She said the rest will be back in a few minutes so be ready." Shizuru said through the door.

Kuwabara, Kurama and Yusuke all rushed out the door passed Shizuru, leaving a scent so strong, she coughed her lungs out. They ran down the stairs and saw Mercedes. Hiei joined them soon.

"Hey Mercedes where's the girls?" Yusuke asked as he saw Mercedes in her red dress. "By the way-" "You look nice." Kurama interrupted and glared at Yusuke who smirked.

"Arigatou Shuichi-chan, you do too." She smiled and stood to take his hand. Kurama took out a red rose from his hair and gave it to her.

Hiei rolled his eyes. Shizuru came down the steps with watery eyes, "Oh look at my boys." She said wiping her eyes, "All dressed up and going to a dance." She sniffled.

"Shizuru, it's not the prom!" Kuwabara shouted as Shizuru squinted her eyes, "I know that baby brother but I'm so happy for to see you all dressed and getting ready to have a ball." Kuwabara grunted.

"I don't deserve that as a reply." Shizuru put her hands on her hips. "Whatever then. I hope you get embarrassed." She jinxed him. 

The doorbell rang as Kuwabara ran over to answer it. There stood all dressed, Yukina, Keiko, Mercedes and Botan smiling cheerfully. ^-^

"Hey! Yukina." Kuwabara bowed before her as he held his arm out for her to take into hers. "I can't wait for the prom!" Kuwabara shouted as him and Yukina walked to the car coupled.

Hiei had to look away from the sight of the two in contact. "Why him Yukina?" Hiei asked himself in his head.

"Yusuke! You dressed up." Keiko said looking him up and down. "In blue, my favorite color." She smiled and gave him a small kiss, "Lets go!" She shouted all ready and drug him out.

Mercedes and Kurama walked out linked as Shizuru walked over to the door and watched. "Ay Botan, who's escorting you?" Shizuru asked looking for somebody else.

"Nobody. I'm meeting the guy there." Botan said about to walk to the car alone. "Wait, that's not right." Shizuru looked back into the house where Hiei sat eating their icecream up.

Shizuru snapped her finger, "Hiei." She called as he looked up, "Get over here." She ordered as he mumbled and walked over to her. 

"What baka?"

"Don't you call me a baka now walk Botan to the car!" Shizuru shouted as Hiei looked at her foolishly. "Or you don't-" She took the ice cream box away, "-get to eat anymore."

Hiei sighed and grabbed Botan's elbow and drug her towards the car. Then he walked back into the house and shut the door.

Botan laughed nervously as she saw the car was packed and full. "Move over guys." Keiko said as everybody tried to make room but couldn't.

"That's ok Keiko I can-"

"You're not walking!" Keiko screamed.

"I was going to take my oar!" Botan summoned her oar. Keiko frowned, 

"But Botan-"

"It's ok! I'll race you all there." She summoned for her oar again but it didn't show up. "Hmm.." She thought.

"See Botan, you're a human now, remember?" Keiko said as Botan scratched her chin.

"You're right."

"Nani?" Mercedes asked as the group made up something.

Keiko looked back to see Kuwabara with Yukina in his lap, Mercedes and Kurama sitting beside them and Yusuke in the front. "Mercedes sit in Kurama's lap and Botan sit in the middle!"

"Bingo!" Botan shouted as she hopped into the car. Then from no where there came Masqoshki in his own car. He looked to see the car full of people and offered that somebody ride with him.


	6. Festival

****

A/n: Hey guess what! No more a/n notes, lol.. until I have something important to say. Thanks for reviewing and keep reviewing even if I stop telling you to! Oh yeah and I think this chapter's theme song is Points of Authority by Linkin Park especially at the fight scene. ^o^ Now R/r.

****

Sarasaki High's Gaffe

Chapter Six - Festival

"Promenade your partner! Promenade you partner cause she's a shining star. Promenade you partner-" The country singing man said tapping his feet and playing his guitar. 

The group of teens had been hopping around in a paired off group of four couples circled. Botan, Masqoshki; Kurama, Mercedes; Yusuke, Keiko; Kuwabara, Yukina.

Botan and Masqoshki attached arms together as everybody else did also and walked around in a circle. Then they began to swing around and change partners as Botan caught Kurama's elbow and went back to Masqoshki. Keiko had left Yusuke and went to Masqoshki. Yukina had left Kuwabara and went to Yusuke.

After a long time of fun and hopping around to Square dancing festival songs, they decided, we need some songs to cool the night down before the end so played some slow ones.

Automatically, as 'Running' came on, Yusuke and Keiko walked out onto the dance floor. Kuwabara, Masqoshki, Mercedes and Yukina were worn out and sat down watching.

Botan had been wanting to dance more and asked Yusuke but he declined and took Keiko. Masqoshki attempted to dance but was too sloppy from his tiredness. So Botan sat out with them also.

Kurama had been being asked by lots of girls to dance with them but he simply declined like always. Instead, he walked over to Mercedes, why declined to dance anymore.

"I'll dance with you Kurama-kun!" Botan shouted as Kurama turned back to her. He smiled and held out his hand as Botan got all excited and grabbed it.

They walked onto the dance floor a few feet from Keiko and Yusuke and began to dance slowly. 

"Run, running out of time. Running to the future, with you right by my side. Me- I'm the one you trust, out of all the people, you wanted me the most. And I'm so sorry that I've fallen, help me up lets keep running. Don't let me fall out of love." Botan sung silently along with the song.

"I'm so glad you wanted to dance. My date is worn out and I really wanna dance all night." Botan said cheerfully.

"Mine too, same as well." Kurama said as he watched not to step on her feet from his practicing. "By the way, you look nice!" He said as she thanked him.

"You do also." Botan said smacking his cheek playfully. The rest of the song was silent as Botan eventually put her head on his shoulder as the song finished. Everybody clapped from the side.

Then all the partners walked off the dance floor as a faster song came on. "I think we'll have a couple more songs because that was just too lovely." The man on stage said as everybody ran over on the dance floor as the 'Electric Slide' came on.

The gang decided to stay out of it and just watch and pick on the people who were doing it. Kurama and Botan went outside for a break.

"So." Kurama said sitting on the side of the school steps as Botan stood next to him. He looked up to her, "You having fun?" He asked with a smile.

"Hai!" She said enthusiastically with a big grin. "I've never been to a school dance in like a bazillion years!" She giggled as Kurama chuckled.

"Glad to hear I MEAN glad to hear that you're enjoying yourself. How's your life going so far with your family. I mean, I know you miss flying around on your oar don't you?"

"Yeah," she said with a sigh. "I also miss seeing Koenma everyday. Now I just rarely see him on the communication mirror." She said looking up at the sign on the front of the school.

Kurama didn't reply, he just stared at something far off, toward Botan's direction.

"Nani?" Botan said as she thought Kurama was looking at her. He shook his head and kept looking ahead. She turned around to see Hiei walking towards them.

"Hiei." Kurama said as he approached them silently.

"Kurama." Hiei said as he finally came a few feet from them. 

"What are you doing here?" Kurama asked surprised of Hiei's sudden appearance. "I thought you didn't like socially places." 

"So, who said I couldn't change my ways?" Hiei crossed his arms and sat on the step beside Kurama. "Plus, Shizuru tried to make me play strip poker with her friends." Hiei grunted as the two laughed. "Shut up."

"Hiei," Botan said putting a hand on the poor koorime's shoulder, "Was it that bad?" Botan giggled behind her other hand as Hiei slapped her hand off his shoulder. "I'm just kidding Hiei."

"Hn." He said putting his elbows on his knees as he heard Kurama sigh. Mercedes came out the door laughing with Masqoshki and Saluki. 

"Ohayo guys. I'm going with Masqoshki and his friend somewhere." Mercedes said walking passed the group and turned around, "Oh and I'm sorry this date didn't go right Shuichi, see you in school."

Kurama waved as the trio walked off. Speaking of trio, the B-trio were now in sight from afar from the school. Kurama grabbed his hair and heard Botan growl from the back of her throat.

"Oh god, aw man." Hiei said standing up as Kurama and Botan did too. The girls weren't paying attention to who were ahead of them. They then noticed the red head and the short man. (^o^)

"Hello boys." Christine said walking around Kurama seducing him. "I didn't expect you here." She said taking her eye sight from Kurama to Hiei. Hiei took a step back as Kurama watched.

"Aw, poor little BIG and BAD guy scared of little ol' me?" Christine said in a baby voice and turned it back to her unusual dull tone, "How about it girls?" She said as Fallon and Tara snickered.

Botan put her hands on her hips as Christine grabbed Hiei's collar and looked at her to see what she'd do. "Aren't you going to stand up for your little friend?" Christine said puckering her lips.

Kurama took a step as Keiko, from nowhere, caught his elbow. "Kurama-kun, let me handle this." Keiko whispered as she stepped up in their faces again.

"Oh looky here girls, Ms. Keiko Yukimura," Christine looked behind her, "-and her bad-ass wanna-be boyfriend." She said as she shook her head. Yusuke clenched his fist.

"You better watch what you say you ol' whore, I'll-" Keiko hushed him, "Shut it Yusuke!" She said as she held her arm up and kept her eyes on Christine, "Don't **_ever_** insult my Yusuke again."

Tara and Fallon rolled their eyes as Christine narrowed hers, "And if I do?" She said with a head snap of a set of rolling eyes.

"And if you do!" Keiko shouted and turned around to whisper, "I'll do something- something like," Keiko snapped around and slapped Christine onto the ground, "-that!!" She shouted as she jumped onto Christine and began stealing her in the face, "Bitch!!!!" 

Yusuke hopped up and down, "Kick ass Keiko!" He rooted as Botan joined in. Kurama and Hiei were amused at Keiko's fighting skills. 

They soon heard Kuwabara and Yukina questioning them as they saw Keiko fighting Christine. Fallon and Tara ran over to help Christine but Botan stopped them.

"Move it!" Fallon shouted as Botan didn't move. She slapped her and Botan grabbed her by her hair and slung her onto the ground as Tara was stopped by Yukina. Tara was just about to slap her when,

"Don't you **_dare_** put a hand on my pudding snaps!" Kuwabara shouted as he grabbed Tara's wrist. Yukina smiled a small smile as Hiei pulled her out of the way.

Tara growled at him and took out her fangs, "Curse you." She said as she took a few steps back from him. Botan and Keiko were still fighting as they all saw the chaperones come outside.

"Chaperones!!!" shouted a boy from the circle of the fight. Keiko got off a badly beaten Christine and grabbed Botan off Fallon as they ran as fast as they could.

Yusuke watched them run and laughed at how fast they were running. Kuwabara took Yukina with him away from the fighting scene. Hiei and Kurama silently walked away as the teacher rushed over.

"Christine! Fallon! Ms. Tara!" The middle aged lady shrieked as the other students ran out of sight. Fallon and Tara helped up Christine, whose nose was bleeding and had a blue ring around her eye.

"What happened!" She asked as she put her hand softly onto Christine's bruised cheek as she moaned and slapped her hand away. The teacher watched as her wounds cleared off her face visibly.

The teacher began to stutter, "What the- what are you girls? What's wrong?" She said as she stumbled backwards and landed on her fragile behind with a yelp. "Girls!" She screamed.

The three walked closer and closer with glares on their faces. The teacher watched as the three's faces got wrinkly under the eye as a demon's and their fangs became long. (like Shishi) "Help!"

The three grabbed the teacher as she tried to cry out aloud for help but they drug her behind the school building. Kurama and Hiei had been watching from above.

"What do you think they are?" Kurama asked Hiei.

Hiei turned to him, "Well duh. Obviously they're vampires. Didn't you see their fangs and the way they looked at the lady as if she was lunch?" Hiei asked as Kurama hummed, thinking.

"I knew something was wrong with them." Kurama heard somebody from behind say. They turned to see Yusuke walking over to them. "Yeah, I saw. Vampires alright." He said.

"I wonder what they'd want with the ningen kids?" Kurama said aloud as he watched to see nobody in sight anymore but Yusuke and Hiei.

"Blood!" Yusuke shouted.

"Of course." Kurama said closing his eyes with his arms folded, "But they could get blood from any thing living right?"

Hiei and Yusuke kept quiet as they began to think to themselves. Then they all heard the door to the roof top shut as they jumped around to see what it was.

"Well, well, well. Looks like you found out our little secret." Christine said licking her fingers clean from the sticky red substance that was on it. "Mmm." She said as she smiled, revealing bloody teeth.

The three's eyes widened as they saw the other two holding half a body in their hands and eating it. Christine made her fangs go away and cleaned the blood off her face.

"So, now that you know. You must become." She said walking over to them as they stood in fighting position. "Oh no, no boys. We're not fighting, we're offering you a favor." 

"What kind of favor is biting our necks to make us become freaks?" Yusuke asked as Christine laughed fake and evilly.

"You're already freaks, what's to worry about?" Christine shot at them as they all mumbled something under their breaths.

"Did you all say anything?" She asked while they kept their silent act. "What's wrong with you people? You don't have a tongue?" Nobody replied, "If no reply, you die." She said as they still didn't say anything. "Fine."

Christine screamed a strong and loud scream as the wind began to blow hard. Her beautiful image became a now very ugly demon-like vampire with pale skin and long fangs. Her hair became pure black and her eyes red.

The other two behind her joined in the screaming as the wind got stronger. The three of the boys put their weight onto the ground as they felt their selves tilting over the edge.

Soon they were disturbed by a door close. Kuwabara was standing there with his hands clutched and ready to fight. The three girls had finished their transformation and snapped at Kuwabara. "Ew" he thought.

"Kuwabara look out!" Yusuke shouted over to Kuwabara. He simply dodged it by diving over towards the group. The three girls splat up. Fallon went for Yusuke, Tara went for Kuwabara, and Christine went for Kurama and Hiei.

Christine watched her back from left to right as she tried keeping Hiei and Kurama's different paces at the same time. She could handle Kurama but with Hiei she couldn't concentrate.

Fallon and Yusuke were almost equally met except the fact Yusuke was like a mile more trained than she was. Kuwabara and Tara were perfectly matched against each other. Tara had more advantage though.

"Christine!" Yusuke called while fighting Fallon to distract Christine. Hiei kicked her in the back of the head as she went flying to the doors to the roof top steps, bashing her head in first.

Christine's head was now bleeding. She got up and growled in her deepest and most raspy voice. She charged towards Kurama as Hiei came from behind her, making her change her plans.

'I'll just ignore the distraction.' She thought as she dodges Hiei's side attacks and ran for Kurama who were whipping his whip out. He slung it but it done no damage. Her body was like steel to the whip.

"How-!?!" Kurama shouted as Christine finally got to him with a blow to his cheek. They fell to the ground as Christine pinned him down and went for his neck. Her fangs went into his skin about a centimeter before Hiei came over and slashed her with his katana.

Christine screamed out in pain as she felt her body being slashed in half diagonally. Tara had gotten Kuwabara down and had bitten him, so she ran over to help her by attacking Hiei.

Yusuke finished off Fallon and ran over to Kuwabara to see if he was alright, which he wasn't. While Hiei took care and finished off Tara, Kurama had tossed the half slashed body off of him weakly.

Hiei fell to his knees tiredly panting hard. Yusuke shouted something over to the others as the two ran over to see what was wrong. Kuwabara was motionless.

"Is he breathing?" Kurama asked in between his breathing. Yusuke put his ear to Kuwabara's mouth and heard felt his breath. "Yeah." Yusuke said relieved.

****

[A/n: Anata wo Dakishimeru Watashi de plays**]**

"Kuwabara." They all heard somebody from behind say as they watched the girl run over and get on her knees. "Kuwabara-chan?" Yukina said as she grabbed his hand. "Please say something." She begged.

"Don't worry Yukina, he's alive." Hiei said putting his hand on her shoulder. Yukina looked up to Hiei and hugged him, "Are you sure?" She asked as Hiei looked at Kurama, who nodded.

Yukina examined them all, "You all are hurt, let me heal you." She said as she took Hiei's hands and used her vivacity to heal his wounds. Hiei felt the refreshing herbal feeling as energy ran through him.

"Arigatou Yukina." Hiei said in his head to Yukina as she nodded small nod and grabbed Kurama's hands quickly healing him as he thanked her aloud. Hiei and Kurama walked away as Yukina grabbed Yusuke's.

"Thank god for Yukina's healing. If she hadn't came, I believe I would have fell out from the venom of the bite." Kurama said rubbing his neck which still had the marks but was neutralized.

"Yukina." Hiei said looking away with a sigh. Yusuke walked over to leave Yukina alone as she got down and grabbed Kuwabara's hands lovingly healing him with all she had about left.

As she finished, she fell down weakly into Kuwabara's arms as he rose slowly. "Yukina." He muttered and picked her up as she slept silently, without her energy, in his arms. "I'll take you home." He walked off as he told the gang where he was going.

Hiei and Yusuke helped Kurama down the steps of the school and out of the door. That's where they saw Botan and Keiko standing silently. Yusuke ran over to Keiko who had a few scrapes from the fight.

"Wow you really kicked some ass." Yusuke said as Keiko blushed with a smile. "For your sake." She replied as they took each other's hands and walked home.

Botan smiled as she turned to the two who was silently looking off at something far off as usual. Kurama heard footsteps walking as he looked to se Botan walking lonely away.

Hiei elbowed him and took off. Kurama waved to Hiei as he walked quickly to catch up with Botan. "Hey, are you alright?" He asked as he looked her face over.

"Yeap." She gave him a small smile. He looked to see a small scratch on her cheek and put his hand on it as she snapped. "Gomen." 

He said as he smiled at her for a second. They lost their smiles staring at each other for awhile silently. As their noses touched, Botan turned her head away.

Kurama looked confusedly at her as she blinked away. He understood, 'Guess she has somebody else.' He thought to himself with a sigh. Then he wrapped an arm around her shoulder.

"Thanks Kurama-kun for walking me home!" She chirped, breaking her silent mood and starting up a chat, "So what happened?" She asked as they disappeared out of sight.


	7. You're Invited

****

Sarasaki High's Gaffe

Chapter Seven - You're Invited

Hiei had been watching from a sight from them, but still able to hear the conversation clearly as they stopped a ways down the path. He turned away after he saw Botan decline Kurama's invitation to a kiss, 'Bad move Kurama.. thank god.'

Hiei snapped at himself for thinking that, "What? No." He said aloud as the two started to walk, then Kurama stopped as Botan told him something and walked off.

Kurama looked over towards where Hiei was hiding, Hiei ducked under the thick bush tree. 'Hiei's a baka.' His mind to him as he grunted and grabbed his head in frustration.

"Hiei." Kurama said in a light tone as he ripped the bushes apart and chuckled at his friend. Hiei had flipped over onto his head. 

"Idiot." He said sitting back up on his rear and leaned against the tree. "Never do that." He demanded.

"Ok." Kurama said sitting next to him, "What were you doing right here in the first place?" Kurama quirked his brow with a Mr. Smarty smirk on his face.

"I was watching you and your girlfriend's pathetic dramatic act." Hiei said closing his eyes with a smirk, "I see she declined kissing you, making her not your koishii. That's rare for a girl to do."

Kurama grinned, "Exactly why I'm trying my best to get her. She's hard to get while the others I can just sweep off their feet in a heart beat." He snorted.

"Like those silly headed fan girls, snobby whores." Hiei said crossing his arms. Kurama sighed with a small laugh.

"Hiei you're always picking on something or someone." Kurama crossed his arms also. Hiei grunted, 

"Well I'm a demon." Kurama laughed. "It's my job other than slaughtering." Hiei heard Kurama's laugh get stronger.

"Well I'm a demon, but-"

"Half." Hiei said as Kurama hmed. "Your ningen part makes you a part of the pathetic world and your demon just makes you look cool." Kurama stopped smiling,

"Hey, Yukina's a demon but she's not mean like you. Tuh, and she's your twin sister." Kurama rolled his eyes, "So if ningen's are pathetic by being nice, not trying to be mean, but.. Yukina is too then."

Hiei growled. "You know I'm right Hiei." Kurama gave him a look saying 'Admit it. You can't tell a smart person something.' Hiei relaxed and returned to his regular tone,

"Hn, right. But she's not pathetic! She's a female demon and so she's- she's-" He paused a couple of seconds to think, "-just light hearted." Kurama laughed aloud as Hiei mumbled something.

"Nice." Kurama said between laughs, "I'm going to go before my kasaan gets worried about me. See you whenever." Hiei mumbled something like a 'yeah-yeah whatever.'

Kurama walked down the street of the neighborhood as he thought, maybe he should go check to see if Botan made it home safely so he kept pass his house. He knocked on the door of the Yakima's residence.

There was only one light in the house. He saw a shadow on the blinds move and the door opened. "Hello Kurama." He invited the boy in but Kurama declined. "What can I help you with? Came to see Botan?"

"Uh no. I just wanted to see if she made it here. I offered to walk her home but she demanded me to let her be." Daniel patted Kurama on the shoulder, 

"I wish she'd go out with someone like you son. You're a rare young gentlemen." Daniel complimented, "But yeah, she's dead on her bed." Daniel chuckled. Kurama gave him a confused expression.

"No son, I mean she's knocked out.. sleep. She was pretty worn out." Kurama chuckled as his stupidity. "Thank you for checking anyway, you better get home, it's a school night."

"You're right. Kasaan probably is worried sick. She'll call a search party on me." Kurama sighed and turned to walk away, "See you Mr. Yakima." Daniel gave him a salute-like wave.

~*~Two days later

"Beep--beep--beep--be-!" The alarm was cut off by a girl, who struggled to hit the snooze button. Minat'te rushed in like every morning, 

"Nuh-uh Botan-chany." Minat'te pulled the covers as Botan began to play tug-of-war with her with a groan. "You were late yesterday, not today you will be." Her mom yanked it from her.

"Just five more minutes mother." Botan pulled her pillow under her head with a tight grip. Minat'te pulled Botan to her feet by her arms. Botan gained her strength to stand.

"No, get ready right now." Minat'te said in her cheery Jap tone. She began to clap her hands, "Come on, come on!" She shouted as Botan sighed.

"Ryo! Ryo!" Minat'te ran out the room and to the room across from Botan's to wake up her little brother. Botan walked droopily to the closet to get ready. After getting ready, Minat'te drove them to school.

"Bye kasaan." Botan waved to her mother in the car as it sped off leaving a pillow of smoke. She walked towards the school doors where everybody headed as some chilled on the front steps.

She heard gossip about Christine and the girls being vampires and the fight that happened between Keiko and her. Botan reached the door and was greeted from behind, "Konbowa Botan." She heard.

Keiko, Yusuke and Kurama had been approaching her as Kuwabara stayed back outside with his friends. Botan greeted her as they walked to their lockers to get their stuff.

"I hope we're not in trouble for getting in a fight." Botan said, Keiko turned to look beside her as she pulled out a few books, "Don't worry. Fights always break out here."

"So what are you doing this Halloween?" Botan slammed her locker closed. 

"Yusuke and I were going to Mercedes' party but she took us off the list because the fight with Christine. She was Mercedes' friend." Keiko rolled her eyes. "I don't care anyways."

"That's great!" Botan said as Yusuke and Kurama came over chuckling and talking about something stupid possibly.

"What?" Keiko asked baffled.

"You can come to my party! My kasaan said I can have the house tomorrow night and-"

"HALLOWEEN PARTY AT WHITE HEADED GIRLS HOUSE TOMORROW NIGHT!" A guy who was listening to their conversation winked at them as everybody got interested.

Keiko sighed with a giggle, "That's Taylor. He's the news and gossip spreader. I remember like one time I was fussing at Yusuke about him being perverted to me and-"

"YUSUKE'S A PERV! QUOTED BY KEIKO!" Taylor said grinning at Yusuke as he took off with a mad Yusuke mumbling something and chasing him.

Keiko, Botan and Kurama laughed as everybody else did also. Then everybody returned to their own business.

"So, is it a costume party!?" Keiko asked jumping up and down. Botan looked bewildered.

"Like you dress up." Keiko said as Botan showed her that she saw the point.

"Of course, isn't that what Halloween's all about?" Botan asked, not trying to be funny.

"Actually it's a bad holiday. It's rumored to be about scaring the crap out of people and egging houses and you know?" Keiko explained.

"Remember the time we went to the haunted house?" Kurama said grinning, "Poor Keiko." He said as Keiko shoved him playfully.

"What happened?" Botan asked while laughing, anxious to know.

"Well," Keiko glanced to Kurama and back to Botan, "-it was last year." Keiko's conversation became an imaged flashback.

~*~Flashback

"Come on Keiko, please?" Yusuke said from Atsuko's car, which he had borrowed. "I promise you it's nothing scary." Yusuke said with his fingers crossed as Shizuru and Kuwabara nodded.

They had been all dressed up. Shizuru was a witch. Kurama was a vampire. Hiei was himself. Yusuke was a 'cool guy with biker clothes on and fake tattoos.' Kuwabara was a ninja. Keiko was a princess.

"No!" Keiko shouted, "I know you Yusuke." Keiko tossed her nose into the air with her arms crossed and hmphed him.

"Come on, please? Keiko." He said with his serious look, "If you don't, I won't come back alive." He said smirking as she ran over and jumped into the car.

"Yusuke, if you scare me I swear I won't talk to you again." Keiko shouted as Yusuke nodded his head, 'yeah-yeah' he wanted to say.

~*~Haunted House

"YUSUKE!!!" Keiko screamed as she ran through the haunted house. "YUSUKEEEE!" She said as she began to cry aloud.

Everybody had been hiding in the room with the actors of the house tried to make them get out of their hiding spots. Hiei, who liked to tease, ran passed Keiko and booed her.

Yusuke couldn't stand her crying anymore and walked over to her from his hiding spot as everybody peeked out. "Aw Keiko." He said he hugging her as she sniffled.

"Yusuke, I was so scared." She said still sniffling with tear streaks. Yusuke smiled, 

"Gomen." He said as he hugged her again.

~*~Back to present time

"And then 'wham!' Yusuke thought he got away with it." Kurama busted out with tears as he laughed at the memory.

"He deserved it! He promised me that he wouldn't scare me." Keiko clenched her fist.

"No actually he had his fingers crossed when he said that." Kurama said as Keiko glared at him.

"Kurama!" She shouted and shoved him. Then she frowned, "Thanks for telling me." She said in a sad tone.

"Awww." Kurama said as he wrapped his arms around Keiko as she began to laugh.

"But it was funny when he told me the story over, kind of." Keiko said as Botan laughed.

"Well I promise you there will be no haunted house." Botan said putting her hand on Keiko's shoulder as Kurama looked at Botan's hands.

"See, I'm making sure no fingers crossed." Kurama smiled at Keiko as she shoved him again.

"So are you coming?" Botan asked. Kurama butted in again, 

"I am!" He said grinning.

"Me too Botan." Keiko said nodding. Yusuke walked back over brushing his hands off.

"Took care of that fool." Yusuke said as the three laughed at him. "So?" He said. "You're really having a party?" 

"Yeap, and you're invited!" Botan threw him the peace sign as he imitated her and done it back.

"PARTY AT-" Yusuke began as everybody looked at him, "You guys feel stupid don't you!?" He shouted as he began to laugh insanely.

"Yusuke, urasai. The teachers are gonna say.. something." Keiko said as she saw Mrs. Hamlin, a senior teacher, told him to shut up his fuss.

Keiko sighed. "Oh Yusuke."

~*~Gym

"1! 2! 3! 4! 5-!" The students in the gym class said doing push-ups. "6! 7!-" They continued as some gave up, causing Mr. McDowell to rush over and scream in their faces.

Panting, they all hustled around the gym/coach. "Now, as you all know, we're taking the fall physical fitness test today." Everybody sighed, "Nope. That ain't getting me to change my mind. Today!" He shouted.

"Now, the girls go over to the sit up mat and blah-blah-" The teacher babbled on and on about the information of today's class. Keiko and Botan walked over along with other girls to the sit up mat,

"What's this all about?" Botan asked looking around at the other girls, who were lying on their backs and reaching for their toes. "Tests in gym???"

"Yes we have to take physical tests two times a year. Fall and Spring." Keiko sighed. "Who cares?" She said sitting on the mat and stretching. Botan copied her.

"This is hard." Botan complained as the teacher walked over and sat in a chair next to the mat on the floor. 

"You know what to do." He said as the girls all looked at him dumbfounded. Then they paired off, some lying on the mat and the other holding their feet. "1 minute." He said as they began to do as much sit ups as they could.

After doing their test, it was time for the boys. Mr. McDowell called the boys from playing basketball or doing whatever they do over to the mat as the girls walked out on the floor.

Some girls began to play basketball as the others stood and talked or either jump roped or something. Keiko and Botan sat on the benches watching everybody else.

Soon the boys were done and they all had to go over to the sit-and-reach stand- then to the pull-up bar- and then outside for the mile run. Keiko sighed again,

"I hate this part." She complained as Botan looked at her confused,

"Why? What are we going to do?" She asked as Mr. McDowell blew the whistle and everybody began to run. 

"Run!" Keiko shouted as she took off running. Botan took a few seconds before running to catch up. 

"How long? To where?" Botan asked.

"5 laps around the bus parking lot." Keiko uttered out breathlessly. "You can walk but you want to finish this as fast as you can so I suggest you not." She explained as Botan moaned.

Later during the period, they were all scattered out on the cool ground with the sun beaming on them as they sweated heavy sweat rolls, trying to catch their breaths.

"Good job." said Mr. McDowell as he examined the kids lying on the ground, "Water break and afterwards you have no time so just take the rest of the period." He suggested as everybody mumbled something.

Some people got up and walked to the bathroom or either the water fountain. Keiko and Botan lied stretched across the grass, tired like they never been before.

Kurama and Masqoshki appeared above the two, blocking the sunlight in their eyes. "Hey, I see you two are out of shape." Masqoshki joked as the two sat up panting slightly.

"Well I never had time for running around and exercising." Botan said grinning up at the two as she rested her arms on her knees.

"Hmph. Nobody said I -had- to run did they?" Keiko asked.

"Right." Masqoshki said as he offered them his hand and the two took each one of his hands as he pulled them up at the same time. Yusuke walked over with Kuwabara, chatting up a storm.

"Come on Botan." Masqoshki said as he motioned for her to walk with him. She leaned her head back in awe from her aching legs.

"Masqoshki-san, I don't feel like walking around." She said leaning against him as they walked anyway.

"Ok, just away from everybody else." He said sitting down under a tree which was still on school grounds but on the outside of the parking lot. He looked away as Botan sat waiting.

She cleared her throat. "Oh um." Masqoshki said putting a hand behind his head, "Yeah, I forgot to apologize for leaving you at the dance, I was hoping for our night to turn out great but-"

"I understand. Matter of fact, it was no problem." She smiled at him, receiving the warming smile back. The light sudden wind blew passed them, making their hairs play around in their faces.

Masqoshki broke silence again, "Look, can I make it up to you?" He begged for forgiveness.

"I already told you it was ok but you can do me a favor and come to my Halloween party." Botan gave him a questioning smile. Masqoshki gave a single clap, 

"Hell yeah I'll be there!" He said laughing as Botan laughed along.

"It's tomorrow night." She said standing up from the shading tree. "Be there or I'll come looking for you." She said skipping off as Masqoshki watched her run off, a girl so.. 'simple.' He thought.

Botan ran over and tackled Kurama onto the ground unsuspectingly as he caught the football that Kuwabara tossed to him.

"Hey, you're messing up our game!" A guy shouted as Botan got off of Kurama.

"Shut up." She screamed back to the guy as he hmphed and crossed his arms. 

"Yeah?" Kurama asked brushing his clothes off.

"Nothing, just wanted to do that." She smiled embarrassed of her childish act. Kurama shrugged and shook his head, 'She always amaze me.' He told himself before tossing the football to an opposing player.

~*~Later that day in the park

Botan walked with Saluki, slurping on some soda pop icy's they got from the ice cream pallor. "So you like Masqoshki, ne?" The weird colored hair girl asked, her eyes fixed upon Botan's pink ones.

"Well I kind of." Botan said as Saluki tilted her head, "Kind of?" She asked blinking her eyes slowly.

"Yeap, kind of." She said as Saluki's eye brows crinkled, "You like somebody else also? Oh Botan, you pimping sleaze-ball." She giggled. Botan blushed.

Saluki spotted someone she knew and waved over to her, "Botan I will see you at school, and at your sleepover tonight, see ya!" Saluki ran over to the familiar face, Okita.

Botan walked along the path, kicking random rocks and studying on the ground really hard. She ran into something in front of her, a Hiei. 

Hiei fell onto his rump, being shorter than she was. "Watch where you're going will ya?" He asked as she smiled to the koorime,

"I believe you were alerted of me long time before I ran into you." She crossed her arms over her chest as Hiei grunted, 

"Whatever baka onna." He said in a sing-song like tone, 'I can't for tomorrow.' He thought randomly after turning to walk away from the girl.

"Ay, matte!" She said as Hiei glanced back, "I'm having a Halloween party and-"

"Iie. I decline your invitation." He said coldly.

"How you know I was even inviting you. I wasn't by the way." She said shaking her head, as if saying 'Ha-ha!' Hiei looked at her stupidly,

"SO, like I care?" He turned his back to her, crossing his arms again. Botan giggled with an 'aw.'

"I'm just kidding Hiei, you can come if you want to. I don't care, just don't tell me you're not." She said humming as she walked passed him. Hiei smirked.

He watched the girl walk, singing some cheery song, like the cherry girl she is. He couldn't help but give a 'Hn.' After Botan was out of sight he began to think, 'How will I do this?' He wondered.

'Shall I go or not?" His question in his head became aloud as someone answered for him from behind.

"Go." He heard a girly voice and turned to see his sister, "Yukina." He said smiling.

"Hello Hiei." ^-^


	8. Gaffe's House Affray

****

Sarasaki High's Gaffe

Chapter Eight - Gaffe's House Affray

"_Days_ swiftly come and go. _I'm _dreaming of her." A boy standing on Minat'te's fireplace stomp said while two other boys played some drums and guitar. "_She's_ seeing other guys, _emotions_ they stir. The sun is gone. The nights are long and I am left while the tears fall." The boy said as people came in boisterously.

"Did you think that I would cry, on the phone? Do you know what it feels like, being alone? I'll find someone new. Swing, swing, swing from the tangles of.. my-" could be heard outside.

Botan had invited almost the whole Sophomore squad over. Everybody kept the house clean, somehow but had a ball, fights and drinking contests. Keiko and the rest hadn't come yet.

'Hmm.' Botan said walking around with a long dress being drug behind. She was dressed like a vampire. The fangs, her hair was white already, he outfit, revealing a lot of skin above her hips and slits. She even had the long push-on black fingernails.

She walked around the house, looking for her friends, finding no result. The door rang as she jumped, "That's them!" She shouted as she ran, bumping into lots of weird costumed people. One had the urge to jump in her face with a ware-wolf costume and howl as it echoed by the others that were dressed alike.

She shoved him out the way and walked to the door. "Boo-gah-boo-gah-boo-gah!" A man with a sheet over his head said walking into the house. Botan wanted to laugh but sighed instead, 'Where could they-'

"Ouch!" She heard a guy shout as she spotted somebody's hand in the closed door. "Hey!" He shouted to get Botan's attention as she opened the door with a grin, only to lose it when she saw somebody else she didn't know.

"Hey Botan!" She heard someone chirp from her side, 'nobody other than Yukina!' Botan thought as she turned to see Okita, Ryo, Tang and Saluki along with Masqoshki.

"Hi guys!" She said grinning, "I was hoping someone would come I knew." She said examining a girl get on the living room table and go crazy with her nurse outfit on.

"Thanks for inviting us!" Okita chirped again. She was wearing a light pink princess outfit. Ryo, being gay, wore a drag queen costume and walked in swinging his hips as Botan laughed. Saluki came in wearing the total opposite from Ryo, football outfit. Botan smacked her helmet as she ran inside.

Tang came in, wearing an old professor's outfit and wrinkled mask. He had a lump on his back to make him look old and weird. He walked in as some girls screamed from him sneaking up on them.

Botan was just about to close the door when she heard a raspy voice and a squeaky one shout, "Matte Botan!" Yukina, the ivory princess and Kuwabara, the ivory prince stepped in both with ivory green. ^-^

"Ooo, kawaii." Botan said as Yukina twirled around. They both had on crowns and royalty costume stuff. They two walked in after complimenting Botan's dark look.

Botan checked outside to see if there were more people, matter of fact, there was a whole squad of cheerleaders and M&M's walking in. Botan laughed at the M&M who couldn't get inside.

Finally, "BOO-HA-HA-HA!" Botan heard somebody behind her as she gripped the door knob. Yusuke, the gremlin, walked inside with a BIG baby. Keiko had on a one piece baby sleeping outfit with two pigtails and a pacifier. "Hey Botan, cool costume!" She shouted as Botan's eyes widened.

"Keiko! You're a big baby." Botan said, as if she didn't know and laughed because of her button up-spanking part. One of the buttons were loose, revealing a little of her buttocks. Botan shook her head.

She closed the door in somebody's face without noticing. "I'd like to come inside please." Kurama said knocking on the door. Botan gasped and turned to open the door to see Kurama with a sly smile.

"Gomen Kurama-kun." She said giggling, "Please. Come in." She said in a vampire accent, bowing before the male vampire. Who walked in casually with his cape flying behind.

"Ooo nice costume." She complimented when she saw his fake bloody teeth, "you look so kawaii in a dark way." Botan covered her mouth. Kurama's eyebrow went up in surprise, "Ah-ha. So, will you enjoy a walk with me later on?" He asked taking Botan's hand as she turned back into her bubbly form.

"Ahehe ok Kurama-kun." She said in a sing-song voice as she made her way away from him. Kurama shrugged and walked into the back room. Botan walked around to see who was missing.

"Nobody.. hmm." She thought tapping her chin. "Yukina and Yusuke, Kuwabara, Keiko and Kurama." Botan said and clapped her hand, "All here!" She said and walked into the main room where everybody were partying.

During the party, occasionally, Kurama, Masqoshki and some other boys would ask to dance with her as she gladly accepted, except the perverting ones. -_-

The party had began to die as music still played aloud the neighborhood and people lying around on the couches and the floors, still trying to drink and dance. Botan yawned, 'how can such a party be boring.'

She looked around for any sign of Keiko and Yusuke and found them talking to some redhead in a playboy bunny outfit. She then spotted Kuwabara and Yukina dancing and Kurama.. nowhere.

She looked outside, to find a few people making out beside the house and on the porch. She walked around the house, nobody in sight. Then, "Well I really appreciate you letting me into the house."

She heard a kind of deep voice, and glanced around. "Hello?" She said as she saw the black figure approach her in his usual appearance. "Oh, you." She said nervously.

"Well I decided to come, nothing there was to do and although I come, I didn't dress up like you pathetic tarts do." He said as he looked down to see his cloak and boots. "It fits though."

"Yeah!" She said sweating.

"What a crazy thing to say, but I think you look better with that kind of clothing on." He said as he looked at her black dress with blood red trimmings. She looked at her chest and blushed.

"Arigatou I think? Come inside." She invited the koorime into the house. When he walked in, everybody looked at him, then continued to do what they were doing.

"Nice outfit cutie." Some girls would come by complimenting him. Some of the girls had boyfriends and made them give Hiei a glare, Hiei would get ready to attack but,

"No use of that Hiei-san. Don't waste your time on something so worthless of fighting, ne?" She asked as he was astonished by her sudden suggestion.

"I'm amazed to hear that coming from you.. 'worthless.'" He smirked. "But you are right. I'd kill all you no-good for fighting humans in a heart beat." He crossed his arms, leaning against the wall.

"Even her?" Botan pointed to the aqua headed girl, wearing her green flared out ball dress. Hiei's eyes widened. 

"Woah." He said aloud as Botan smiled.

"I know. Such an angel, she is a real princess isn't she?" Botan thought as the innocent girl giggled at something Kuwabara said as a slow song came on and they began to dance.

"I wish she would only back off that stupid oaf." Hiei sighed, "What would I look like with a step-brother like him?" Botan laughed,

"Oh Hiei." She said, "I think they make the perfect couple." She said, getting a grumble from the annoyed Hiei. He wasn't enjoying the sight of his little sister being cuddled with some ol' dumb baka.

"Relax." Botan said as she said getting ready to walk away from him. Hiei didn't say anything but made a certain, foot move to make Botan glance back. 

"Where are you going?" He asked, surprising her.

"To.. go enjoy the party." She said looking around baffled, "Why do you ask?" 

"I'm not used to hanging with people I do not know. Especially if they're not demons." Hiei said glancing around at the students, acting wild.

"Well, get to know them. Then you wouldn't have to worry about being around strangers." She said with a weird smile and marched away. Hiei sighed.

Botan walked up the step to look for Kurama, who was nowhere in sight of the foot steps she had already stepped in. 'I wonder where is.. he.' She heard a lot of giggling in her little brother's room.

"Um." She hesitated, knocking on the door as she opened it and saw a bunch of girls, holding Kurama down on the floor and asking him embarrassing questions. Kurama stayed calm, at least he looked.

"So Shuichi, answer our question. Are you a virgin!?" A girl shouted as Botan looked at them with disgust. She walked into the room with her hands on her hips and cleared her throat.

"I don't think that's any of your business." Kurama said pulling away from the girls, careful not to hurt them.

"Isn't Shuichi-chan so kawaii? Here," the girl said making a spot for Botan to sit, "Join us and ask him his most secret embarrassing questions!" The snobby teen said as the others giggled.

Kurama looked at Botan, like a pitiful dog who hadn't eaten for days or who was abandoned some how. "Get away from Ku-err-Shuichi!"

One of the girls looked at her weirdly. "Are you crazy or just stupid? Everybody would want to do this if they had the chance to!" She shouted as one girl tugged Kurama's shirt up.

"Isn't his figure so kawaii and muscled." Botan couldn't stand the snobby teenage act anymore and snapped, "Get the hell out of my brother's room! Better yet, out of my house!"

She shouted as the preppy girls, who were dressed as cheerleaders got up and spat at Botan. Kurama sat up, his hair messed up and his face, without his usual glow.

"You ok Kurama-kun?" Botan asked squatting beside him as he rubbed his head and squeezed his eyes together. 'Hmm.' He thought. 

"Yeah-" He said trying to stand, "OW! My back, the pain." He said lying back down on the floor. Botan gasped as she helped him relax back onto the floor. "Kurama-kun!" She said not knowing what to do.

"Oh Botan, I think I'm going to die." He said, shutting his eyes slowly. 'She's so easy to get.' He said as Botan gasped again and began to hug him up. As he shut his eyes and let his body loosen Botan squealed.

She shook him, "Kurama!" She shouted as she shook him harder. Kurama's eyes opened weakly, 

"Oh Botan, a little closer, I have to tell you something." Kurama said as Botan leaned closer to him. "A little more." He said as she followed.

"Nani?" She asked as Kurama laid silent. He put a hand on the back of her head and pulled her into a kiss as she shrieked, breaking them apart. He chuckled.

"Oh Kurama-kun!" She slapped him and shoved him off of her, as she stood. "I can't believe you! I was worried." She said crossing her arms and shifting her weight to each leg rapidly.

"Ok Botan-" He said holding the side of his face, getting up. "I was just kid-"

"Grr!" She said before walking from the room with him on her tail.

"Botan you know I was just playing with you." Kurama said still chuckling as she kept quiet. "I'm not that type of guy." He said looking at her seriously.

Botan looked at him and then walked down the steps. "Yeah Kurama-kun. I'm suuure you were just trying to have fun." She said still trampling down the steps.

Kurama sighed, 'Ok, great.' He said walking down the steps behind her.

She bumped into Keiko who spilled her drink on Yusuke, who spilled his drink on Kuwabara, who spilled his drink on Yukina.. which was a water. "Eek!" Yukina squeaked.

"Oh I'm so sorry Yukina!" Kuwabara shouted and took Yusuke's outfit to wipe off the water on Yukina's costume. "Oh Yukina." He said as Yusuke shoved him off of him.

"Hey!" Yusuke shouted, making everybody stop dancing.

"Uh oh, Urameshi's starting a fight." Somebody whispered.

"Urameshi, you made me spill the drink on Yukina-chan!" Kuwabara said getting in Yusuke's face as everybody got boisterous for a second. Keiko tried to back Yusuke up.

"Move Keiko-" "Yeah move so I can hurt this punk." Kuwabara said as Yusuke growled. "Move Keiko.. so I CAN KICK HIS ASS!" Yusuke pushed through Keiko and to Kuwabara.

"Boys!" Botan ran between them, "It's my fault. Now don't fight in my house!" She shouted as Kuwabara and Yusuke didn't move anything but their eyes to her.

"Yeah um, I ran into Keiko, which she spilled in on you, which you spilled it on Kuwabara, which he spilled it on Yukina-" Botan smacked her hands to her sides, "So, it's neither of your fault."

It was silent for a second....

Nobody moved, anxious to see what happens....

"Wham!" Yusuke smacked Botan in the head, "Look at my costume now!" He shouted while everybody laughed. Botan had stars going around her head as she laughed coo-cooly.

"Dahahaha Yusuke." She held her hands up innocently. Keiko slapped Yusuke and took Botan's hand, pulling her outside.

Kuwabara and Yusuke decided to get into a more, less violent battle.. drinking contest. "I bet I can smoke you!" Kuwabara shouted.

Yukina followed the two girls outside, "Where are you going?" She asked in her tiny voice as Botan and Keiko turned around, "Nowhere Yukina-chan." Keiko replied.

"Oh." She said, sitting on the front step beside the two.

Keiko waved a hand in Botan's face as Botan grabbed it, "Keiko, I am not drunk." She said looking at her with blinking eyes. Keiko laughed,

"Ok. So what were you in a hurry for?" She asked, curious of Botan's incident running into her. 

"Oh nothing." Botan smiled cheerfully and lied.

"Botan I know when you're lying!" Keiko said closing her eyes. u_u

"Yeah cause you make that kitty face." Yukina said covering up her mouth as she giggled. Botan turned her head away as she meowed and made her kitty face,

"Oh no!" Botan turned around with her regular face and put her hand behind her head, "Oh you two are so silly." She said laughing a phony laugh.

"Botan." Keiko and Yukina said at the same time, waiting for her to come clean.

Botan sighed, "I guess you can never fool your friends." She said trying to change the subject as the two sighed. "Ok, ok. I was running because-"

"Because what?" 

"Because-" Botan got up and walked over to a bush that was rattling. "Because I wanted to.." Her voice trailed off as she wasn't paying attention to what she was saying.

Yukina and Keiko watched her walk beside the house and scream. They jumped up as Botan ran around to the front and hid behind them. Two guys appeared with Scream and Michael Myers costumes.

Yukina and Keiko laughed as Botan kept screaming, "Look! It's that guy from the movie we watched last night Keiko!" She said backing away as the two approached the girls.

"Ahahaha, no." Chirped a friendly voice as he pulled the Scream mask off, revealing short red hair and pretty blue eyes, "It's just me, Jin!" He said laughing again.

"Oh! The guy that was all nice to Yusuke from that Tournament. What are you doing here?" She asked as the red head smiled,

"I don't know. I just heard about some party at Yusuke's and I look across the street and boom." He said as the other person pulled off his mask.

"Yeah, this party was pretty big I'd say." He said grinning at Keiko and Yukina.

"Sazuka." The three girls said in shock,

"Pretty Sazuka that is." Yukina said, smiling once again, cheerfully as ever as Kuwabara overheard it.

"Yukina!?" He shouted, "Who's pretty?" He said taking his eyes off of him, to Sazuka and Jin, "Ah!" He shouted, "What the heck are you guys doing here?" He asked as Jin chuckled again.

"Well mate we just heard about some party over Yusuke's but found it here." Jin shrugged as Sazuka stood silently glancing over the group.

"A ha ha!" Kuwabara snorted, "Urameshi get your butt out here!" He shouted as Yusuke came out holding his head from a headache.

"What you ol' oaf?" He asked looking at the grinning red head and blondie boy. "What the hell are you guys doing HERE!?" His voice tone elevated.

"Hey mate!" Jin waved with a sheepish grin, "Long time no see huh?" He said as Sazuka also waved a short saluting wave, "Urameshi, we meet again." He smirked.

"Man how'd you find out about the party?" Yusuke's voice weakened as the girls began to walk away to get privacy. They walked over across to Yusuke's house and sat on the curve.

"Now you know the party is going to get up started when you're not there Botan." Keiko said as Botan quirked her eyebrow, "Not in a bad way. You know, they take over your house."

"So Botan." Yukina said looking at her, "What were you getting ready to say before we were interrupted." She asked as Botan smiled and began to play with her fingers,

"Oh Yukina, you're like a computer disk, never losing your memory. Except the fact that Hiei is your brother." Botan blurted with a snort, "I mean, how could you-"

"Botan!" Keiko's eyes widened. Botan froze, blue under her eyes. 

"If you tell her, I'll kill you." Hiei said in her head as an image of Hiei's face popped up.

"Huh?" Yukina asked, baffled. "What's this?"

"Nothing Yukina." Keiko fanned her, "So Botan!" She shouted, hopping up and down. "Tell us!"

"Ok. I was running from Kurama." She said rolling her eyes.

"Why?" Yukina asked, confused again.

"Botan likes him." Keiko filled the blank in Yukina's head. Yukina giggled.

"No I do not!" Botan stood, her hands clenched.

"It's ok Botan." Keiko said closing her eyes again, "I love Yusuke without a shame." She smirked.

Botan sighed and slumped down beside her, "Well he pulled me into a kiss." Keiko busted out into laughter and leaned against Botan,

"And you ran from that?"

"No Keiko! He was in Ryo's room with these preppy girls, who were asking him embarrassing questions, and I told them to get out. He played like he was hurt and then he tricked me." She mumbled with her arms crossed.

Yukina and Keiko laughed as Botan growled at them. 

"Sorry Botan but if I got a kiss from Kuwabara I wouldn't run from him." Yukina didn't get it.

"Well Yukina she's trying to say Kurama kissed her without her permission." Keiko explained.

"How could he do that?" Yukina still didn't get it. Keiko waved her hands up in the air as if saying 'forget it Yukina.'

"Didn't you enjoy it?" Keiko asked, elbowing her as Botan slapped her shoulder. 

"Keiko, no." She said turning to face across the street. Keiko stopped joking and turned to Botan with a serious expression,

"Botan, it wasn't that bad was it?" She asked, putting a hand on her shoulder.

"Yes! He had me feeling stupid. Plus, I said I didn't like him." Botan said playing her fingers again. She watched as a big group of people walked out her house loudly down the street, to another party.

"Oh Botan, I thought you were just ashamed of admitting it." Keiko said looking to her baby bootie shoes. "If you don't like him, who do you like?" Keiko asked, suspiciously.

"I kind of like Masqoshki, he's nice." She said looking around nervously, "But it's somebody else but I just can't think of him right now." She said as she heard foot steps and a rush of wind.

Yukina looked behind her, "I thought I heard something." She stood and looked behind her at Yusuke's bushes, 'Hmm.. Hiei?' She thought.

"Me too." Botan stood up as Keiko soon also joined them. Keiko shrugged,

"Well I ought to be going." Keiko said turning towards Botan's house, "Yusuke's probably drunk. I'm getting tired anyway." Keiko said yawning.

"Aw Keiko, that was so kawaii when you yawned. You really did look like a big ol' baby." Botan said laughing. Keiko blushed,

"I'll see you two later ok, ja ne!" She said running across the street as a car came flying. 

"Keiko watch it!" Botan shouted as the car slapped on brakes and swerved towards Yukina and Botan. They both squeezed their eyes shut as they were taken out of the way.

"Botan! Yukina!" Keiko screeched as the group of people all watched, worried. Keiko ran over to the spot where they were and saw nobody. "Yukina!? Botan!?" She looked around, "Girls?"

"Keiko, are you alright?" Okita and Saluki ran over with Tang, Masqoshki, and Ryo. "What happened?" Okita put a hand on Keiko's shoulder.

"I don't-" Keiko glanced around again, "I don't know. A car came flying and slapped on brakes, swerving over towards them!" She said running over to the blue car.

"Botan!" Keiko looked under the people's cars. A girl opened her car door,

"What are you doing?" She asked as Keiko stood back up and looked at the tall blonde woman.

"I- my friend! You hit my friends!" Keiko shouted walking over to the side where the lady was, The lady took off her shades, "I beg your pardon."

"You- you hit my friends!" Keiko stuttered again and began crawling around on the ground, "You hit my god damn friends!!!" She shouted at the lady as she hmphed Keiko.

"You little brat I barely hit you and I swerved, hitting nobody!" She tilted her straw hat out of her face and stuck out her bottom lip, with heat passing out her eyes.

Yusuke, Jin, Sazuka, and Kuwabara ran over to Keiko who was going outrageous on the lady, insulting her and blaming her.

"Keiko!" They all called over and over, "What happened Keiko?" Yusuke asked, holding her shoulders. Keiko fought Yusuke to get out of the way. A huge crowd surrounded them.

"Keiko!"

"Yusuke this wench hit Botan and Yukina!" Keiko shouted pointing at the lady who's mouth flung open.

"I did not." She said shaking her head.

Kuwabara fainted as Sazuka caught him, Yusuke's eyes widened. "She hit Botan and Yukina!?" He got in the lady's face and began arguing with the lady same time Keiko did.

Jin stopped the argument. "Ok, ok calm down. If they were hit, they would still be around here somewhere." He suggested as everybody started looking around to see nobody.

"They're not here." Keiko said in a small voice. 

"See! Now, move out of my way, you little sons and bitches of bastards!" She shouted as everybody gasped, ready to beat the lady down. She jumped in her car and sped off, at the same pace she almost hit Keiko.

"What a witch!?" Yusuke shouted, throwing a rock at the back of the car.

Keiko sighed, "Lets just find Yukina and Botan ok?" She said walking around the houses nearby. Yusuke, Jin, Kuwabara, Sazuka, Okita, Saluki, Tang, Ryo and Masqoshki began searching.

The rest of the people excused themselves from the party of Botan's. A couple of people actually volunteered to clean the house for her before leaving.

Kurama had been knocked out sleep, on Botan's bed. (Who knows, maybe running from more girls? (^_^)) 


	9. Slumber Party!

Sarasaki High's Gaffe

Chapter Nine - Slumber Party!

Botan opened one of her eyes and looked to see Yukina, still with her eyes shut together hardly. Botan looked around, they were in some kind of forest looking scenery.

"Yukina." Botan whispered, "Yukina!" She called again as Yukina's eyes opened. She looked around confused,

"Botan. Where are we?" She asked, standing and rubbing the dirt off her blue kimono. Botan stood up beside her, still looking around for a clue.

"I do not know Yukina." Botan replied, 'Um.'

"In the woods." the two heard and snapped their heads quickly towards the direction, which was above, in a tree. "You're lucky I was spying on you."

"You saved us Hiei-san?" Yukina asked, clasping her hands together as he smirked. "Yes." He simply replied, jumping out the tree.

"That's not the point Yukina." Botan said in a sing-song voice, walking weirdly towards the two. "He was _spying_ on us and our little conversation." She said embarrassed with a huge shade of red on her cheeks.

"Hn." He smirked. Yukina covered her mouth again, giggling behind her hand. "It was kind of interesting.. except the fact I didn't hear all of it."

"What did you hear!?" She said standing, almost face to face with him. (ok, ok. I know Botan's way taller than he is, but I'm making it that Hiei is taller, way taller than Yukina, ok?)

"I heard Keiko saying something about Yusuke being drunk and having to leave." Hiei said messing with the bandages on his arm, "That's when the car came and I quickly took you both out of the way-"

He paused and walked a few feet from them and stopped, "Or else you would've been killed." He said walking towards his tree, to sit down.

"I know you couldn't stand living without Yukina." Botan said smiling, "That's so sweet." Yukina blushed.

"Hiei." She said smiling at him, he gave her a small peek of a smile. She sighed and lost her smile, "Botan." She said turning her gaze to her.

"Yes?" Botan answered.

"Oh nothing. I.. forgot what I was about to say." Yukina fanned a hand at her. Botan smiled, laughing goofily with a sweat drop.

"Hiei, arigatou." She said, hugging him as he sat up against the tree from slumping. His eyes widened as Botan watched, so delighted from the scene.

Hiei made a weird face and then relaxed when Yukina let loose of him. "You're always watching me and so protective." She added. "I feel like.. we were meant to be together or something."

Botan's eyes widened. 'Uh oh' she thought. 

"Uh Yukina." Hiei said standing up as he saw Yukina leaning towards him. 

"I understand Hiei, you don't like to be in public when that happens?" She asked, "or is it you love someone else?"

"No, I do love you-" He said glancing at Botan with trouble in his eyes, "-in a special way." He said, making Yukina's face expression become bewildered.

"In a special way?" She asked.

"Uh Yukina!" Botan said walking over and putting her hands on her shoulder, "He's means like, you're special to him and h-he.. just thinks you're someone who he needs to protect, like a princess!"

Hiei nodded.

Yukina looked at Botan, "You're so silly. I know that Hiei loves me. It's just that he doesn't want to admit it." She looked at Hiei, "I know how people are." She said smiling at him.

"No Yukina." He said as Yukina looked at him disappointed.

"What? You don't love me?"

"Yeah I mean- not like-"

"In a sister-brotherly way!" Botan blurted as she saw Yukina get ready to make contact with him. She turned around shocked. 

"S-sister-brotherly way? You mean Hiei's my brother?" Yukina asked, smiling widely. Hiei glared at Botan from behind Yukina's back.

"Hiei?" She turned around, still smiling. "Is that true?" She asked grabbing his hands. Hiei sighed, 'I cannot lie anymore. I have to tell her.' He told himself.

"Yes."

Silence once again, appeared.

"Why didn't anybody tell me?" Yukina said glancing at both of them. "I wouldn't have to worry so much about finding him anymore. Was there a reason?"

"Yukina, I can explain it." Hiei said looking deeply into her eyes. "One simple reason."

"What is that?"

"Well, I didn't want you to know about mother and how bad I'd make you look. I'm a bad person, remember when I chose to get this?" He said rubbing his bandana, "My jagan?"

Yukina's mouth flung open, "Yeah." He said with a sigh, "I thought maybe it would make me have an bad impression on you. I didn't want you to know about our mother, how she suffered."

Yukina looked down, "Hiei. I already knew about momma." She said lowering her eyebrows, "And no, I don't care that you have your Jagan. I still love you! You don't look as awful as you make it seems."

Hiei turned around to face her, "Really."

She nodded, smiling again. "If you don't mind. I'd really like to know where exactly-"

"Here I am Yukina!" She heard and turned to see Kuwabara running towards her. "Ahahaha, I was so worried about you." He said, the others ran over behind him.

"Hiei." Hiei heard somebody from where they were. It was Jin and Sazuka.

"Jin. Sazuka." He replied and smirked at them, "Hn. What brings you here?"

"Just an ol visit." Jin said looking at him with his fangs still on the outside of his lip. He smiled.

"Botan! Yukina!" Keiko said running over to them. "How-.. where did you go?" She asked looking at the two of them smiling.

"Hiei!" Yukina said as everybody looked at the koorime. He smirked and closed his eyes. "Oh Hiei, arigatou!" Keiko shouted.

"Hiei? Saved you Yukina?" Kuwabara said looking at Hiei in disgust, "Uh well, I guess I owe it to you shrimp. Thanks." He said as Hiei gave him a slow blink, 'Victory is mine.'

"Ok shrimp I know what you were thinking. Kuwabara's a punk and now you can just run over me, well think again!" Hiei heard Kuwabara's voice trail off as Yusuke, Yukina, and Keiko pulled him along.

Masqoshki, Ryo, Tang, Okita and Saluki were chatting with Botan. "So, you're ok?" Okita asked, resting her hand on Botan's shoulder.

"A-ok!" She shouted with a peace sign. Everybody laughed. 

"C'mon Botan! Lets go back to your house, slumber party." Saluki said in a sing-song voice. Botan gasped, 

"I forgot about that." She said covering her face, "If you don't mind starting it up without me, I'll be the-"

"Ok Botan." Saluki shooed her as the group walked off, leaving her. Botan turned to Hiei, who was staring at her, waiting for privacy.

"Um." Botan said in a trembling voice. 

Hiei stood and took out his katana. "Oh Hiei please don't kill me!" She shouted as she got on the ground and grabbed onto his leg.

"You stupid baka get up," He said in a chuckling-like voice, "I'm not going to kill you. I just wanted to threaten you." He smirked. Botan stood thanking him.

"I'm really sorry!" She apologized as Hiei sighed.

"Whatever. Now that the cat's out of the bag, I guess I have nothing to hide now." He said turning to walk off.

"Hey matte." Botan said, making him turn around. "What really happened to your kasaan?" She asked. Hiei looked down and walked back over to the tree he was sitting at.

"I don't feel like talking about it. Don't ever ask about that." He requested, "Unless you want to see a mad demon at your heels." He added.

Botan sighed, "Ok." She song to him. "I never thanked you." She said, waiting for Hiei to say something.

"Well?" He said.

Botan grinned, "Thanks!" She shouted and tried to hug him. Hiei backed away. Botan looked at him in a weird way, "Uh yeah, thanks." She said turning to walk away.

"Well I didn't want to see my sister die." He startled her with his sharp outburst. 

"Yes, I'm sure of that. Nobody would want that." She said and continued to walk again. 

"I didn't want to see you die either." He said as Botan stopped in her tracks. She stood facing the way she was walking, then turned around. Hiei was gone. 

She closed her eyes with a smile and continued to walk.

After she walked a ways, finally reaching her house, she glanced across the street to see Yusuke getting fussed at by his mother. Botan shook her head and continued to walk to her house.

"Finally Botan!" Saluki quickly opened the door. She didn't have on her football costume anymore, she had her green hair in rollers now with her sleeping pjs on.

"Come on!" She pulled her panting friend into the house as Botan looked to see a lot of girls she knew watching a movie on tv and a big bowl of popcorn. 

"Hey Botan." Okita greeted first as everybody else joined in. Keiko wasn't there, neither Yukina. Botan sighed a small sigh then smiled, "Hi guys." She replied.

"We're watching the whole collection of Halloween, Friday 13th, and Scream movies!" The girl who was at the bar with the short blonde hair, named Emi, said.

"I've seen them all." Botan said quirking her brows up and down. The girls laughed and turned the movie off. 

"Plan B!" Shouted a black haired girl with brown highlights, "Truth or Dare.. in the dark!" She shouted as they all began to jump around.

"Wait, in the dark? What's the difference?" Asked a short haired brunette, that looked like Keiko. Everybody laughed, "Makes it more exciting." Somebody replied.

"C'mon! Up to Botan's room." She shouted as everybody ran up the stairs. The girl who was leading stopped them,

"Urasai.." She said as everybody looked at her confused.

"What do you hear?" A random girl asked.

"Somebody's in Botan's room.. asleep!" The girl shouted as Botan made her way to the front. She peeked into the dark room and found some red haired girl lying there.

"I think it's a girl." Botan whispered, "Some red head." She said as somebody spoke up with a suggestion, "Get the lotion!" She whispered.

"No, don't." Botan said making everybody 'aw.' Some snuck into the room silently to see who it was. The red head, who was supposed to be a girl, was a guy from the body's figure.

Kurama laid snoring softly, moving serenely to turn over occasionally. All the girls were in awe as the red head turned over, exposing his face.

"I have a great idea!" Emi whispered, "Lets play a little dress up first." She winked at them as they all nodded in agreement.

"Hey Shuichi." A girl sang in a whispering tone. "Wake up." She added.

"Not now.. mm-kasaan." He mumbled as everybody giggled softly, trying not to wake him up. 

"Who's your girlfriend?" The same girl asked as everybody snickered again.

Kurama mumbled something, "Kasaan I don't.. I don't have a girlfriend." The girls looked shocked at each other. "Please go away." He mumbled and took the pillow over top of his head.

"Botan wake him up!" Another random girl demanded. Botan calmed them down as she slid the pillow out of his grip. She held the pillow over her head,

"NO!" A girl shouted as Kurama's eyes snapped open weakly as he moaned. He saw Botan with a pillow over her head, getting ready to hit him and a whole lot of girls surrounding.

He shot up, "Woah!" He shouted as Botan dropped the pillow innocently. "Where.." He said looking around in Botan's room. He stood weakly. The girls made a path for him.

"What am I doing here?" He asked, looking down to see he still had his Halloween costume on. 

Botan laughed, "I don't know. Maybe you fell asleep in my room?" She said as a question. Kurama smirked.

"Hey Shuichi." Emi said as Kurama looked at her and nodded as if it was a way of greeting her. "Hey Shuichi." Another girl said as he walked out the room and everybody followed.

One of them elbowed Botan, "Oh Ku-erm-Shuichi! Why don't you stay over with everybody?" She asked with a smile, Kurama was shocked.

"Well if you wanted to be alone with me all you had to do is tell me." He said with a smirk. Everybody looked at Botan weirdly,

"No he's just a little still intoxicated." She said nervously laughing as everybody else soon joined in the laughing. Kurama looked around, confusedly. 

"I don't think kasaan-"

"Kasaan this, kasaan that Shuichi!" A girl said,

"Yeah, don't worry. One night wouldn't hurt." She said smiling at him with pleading eyes. He sighed and looked down,

"If only everybody promise not to act like my fan girls."

"Don't worry Shuichi, none of us are your fan girls, we hate them wenches." A girl said as everybody roared a loud 'yeah!' Kurama chuckled.

"So?" Everybody said.

"O-.. k." He replied as they all went wild jumping up and down. Kurama regretted it for awhile, 'I guess having girls around wouldn't hurt that much.' He thought.

"Now," Emi said, quirking her eyebrows up and down. Everybody smirked and turned to poor Kurama. He quirked one eyebrow up.

After a long period of silence..

"Get him!" Some of them shouted as Kurama's eyes bugged out. They grabbed him and pulled him down the steps as he struggled to break a loose.

They got him down and pinned him down, once again this has happened to him on the same night. "Get the hair curlers!" "And the clothes!" "Get him some heels!" "Make up!"

After getting all the stuff, some held his arms and his legs as the remaining held his head still. Botan applied some lipstick as he tried to spit it out. Then she put him on some eye shadow,

"No! Stop it!" He shouted and shouted as they kept giggling. Botan looked around as she held up her white skirt and light pink tank top with white hearts on it. Kurama shook his head rapidly.

"Yeah!" They shouted as they pulled his costume off, seeing he had on pants and a t-shirt under it. Kurama smirked, 'They wouldn't-' "DARE!!!" He shouted as they took his pants off. (lol)

Everybody laughed so hard they almost let him go loose. Botan pulled the skirt up on him and then held up the tank top. Emi took off his t-shirt and smirked evilly.

"You promised!" He shouted as Botan pulled the tank top over his head.

"Aw." Everybody said as Kurama glared at them now. "Shuichi, you're so kawaii!" They shouted as he growled at them from under his breath.

"Now, curl his hair!" "Put the heels on!" Somebody said as they shoved the heels on his foot halfway and curled his hair with the steam curlers.

Soon, they were finished and they made him stand up. He stood, shaking from trying to stand in heels. Everybody laughed as he was turned a loose.

He kicked the shoes off his feet and it hit the wall, making everybody stop laughing and shut up. "You think this is funny?" He asked, taking the tank top off. "This is cruel!" He shouted.

"Oh Shuichi were-" 

"Sorry? Aha, I knew you would be." He said with a big sigh, "I wish I could just let my youko side rip out right now and just-" he forgot they didn't know about it.

"Shuichi we're sorry." Another girl, Indian-looking, said as everybody agreed with another nod. Kurama narrowed his eyes. 

"Excuse me, but I'm going to go home now." He said walking to the door, still in the skirt and with make up on. Some girls even snickered behind their hands.

Botan grinned and ran behind him as everybody else wanted to follow but Botan told them to stay back. She followed him outside and closed the door.

"Shuichi. I mean Kurama." She said walking swiftly to keep up with Kurama. "Gomen but I thought it was fun." She said trying to stop him from walking away. "Hey!"

He stopped as she ran into him and began to laugh again. "You've done stupid things before.. but nothing as stupid as this." He said walking again.

"Kurama please!" She shouted as she ran up to him and grabbed his arm. He took his arm out of hers and crossed them with a his eyes close.

"They're sorry." She said. Kurama opened his eyes and began to smile. 

"Heh, well." He said shyly. "I guess it won't that bad." He said putting an arm behind his head. "But _never_ do it again." He commanded.

"Oh Kurama-kun!" She shouted and hugged him, "I knew you'd understand." She shoved him off of her when she felt he was getting too touchy. 

"What do we have here?" They heard somebody say as they looked to see Yusuke standing on his porch with a smirk. "What the _HECK_ is Kurama wearing!?" Yusuke shouted and began to laugh out loud.

"Uh oh." Botan said blushing at Kurama.


	10. Deja vu

****

Sarasaki High's Gaffe

Chapter 10 - Deja vu

"And-!" Yusuke shouted, laughing as he rested his weight on the mop's handle, "This is going to be funny. I- Kurama was wearing a mini skirt!!" He said as Kuwabara burst into laughter, falling out his chair.

"He and Botan were fussing about something." Yusuke fell onto his back on the wet floor, "He had on lipstick and eye shadow!" his eyes watered up from laughing so hard, "I mean, he was so beautiful!"

Kuwabara began to choke from laughing. Yusuke stood, and growled when he felt his clothes wet from the wet floor, then began to laugh again from the thought.

"It isn't that funny." Botan said crossing her arms, sitting at the counter of the Ramen Noodle Shop. "How'd you like it if you were dressed up like a girl?" She glared as they laughed harder.

"That's kind of strange, hearing it from _you_, who dressed him up yourself!" Yusuke managed to shoot back at her while still in his laughing fit.

"That's it Yusuke!" Keiko slammed the wet rag onto the counter, "It wasn't that funny now shut up!" Keiko said as she began to laugh. Botan hmphed her,

"Oh thanks Keiko." She rolled her eyes at her.

"I'm sorry Botan-" Keiko giggled more, "But if I saw Kurama in a skirt, I couldn't.. tell if he was a girl or a boy!" She said, making Kuwabara and Yusuke laugh even more. 

Botan grumbled, balling her fist up. Then the bell to the doors of the Ramen Shop was heard, telling that somebody had entered the shop. 

Kurama sighed when he heard the three laughing, "Oh come on guys it's been a _week_!" He said sitting at the counter and covering his ears. "Don't you think it's a bit stupid now?"

Nobody replied, but started to laugh more. Keiko began to play with Kurama's hair by curling it around her finger as he shooed her away like a fly.

"Ok-" Yusuke said holding his stomach, "-ok Kurama." He said as he slapped Kuwabara. "Shut up now."

"Who are you telling shut up!?" Kuwabara shouted. "Lets take this outside twerp!" He pounded his fist into his other hand, walking out the restaurant. Yusuke got up and locked the doors.

Kuwabara banged on the door, "Come on Urameshi you whimp!" He fussed while Yusuke made funny faces out the screen doors.

"So Kurama," Keiko said taking a break from cleaning since nobody was in the shop, "What were you doing at her house by the way? You never gave me any good details." She winked at the two.

Botan choked on some noodles she had just swallowed, "I was having a slumber party and Kurama fell asleep on my bed." She simply explained.

"And then you got in bed with him and-" Keiko shat up when the two glared as her. Kurama began to smirk.

"Keiko, let me say this while Kurama's right here, I do not like Kurama Shuichi Youko Ningen Minamino!" She shouted, as Kurama and Keiko smiled cheerfully at each other. ^-^

"Oh yeah, that's what she tells ya." Keiko said mumbling to Kurama, "Mhmm." He said nodding and mumbling back to her. Botan pounded on the table,

"Look Kurama!" She grabbed his face from under his chin, "I.do.not.like.YOU!" She shoved him onto the counter as his eye brows lowered and he became confused.

"Botan?" Keiko said as Botan walked out the shop. She looked at Kurama confused, "Well I thought she liked you." She said looking away with shock.

Kurama looked down with a sigh, 'Ok Kurama, stop playing around. You've got to get her now.' He told himself, getting serious.

"Aw Kurama. I don't know how Botan could turn someone like you down. It's kind of weird." Keiko said getting weird looks from Kurama. "Ahahaha! Please don't tell Yusuke I said that." She said leaning over the counter.

"I won't." He said smiling and stood from the counter seat, "I'm going to be going now. My kasaan is going and I have to watch young Shuichi." Kurama said walking towards the exit. "Bye Kurama." Keiko replied.

He walked out and looked around. 'I think I'll go check up on Hiei.' He said as he walked towards the park. He spotted Yukina throwing bread crumbs to the birds while being watched by Hiei in his special tree.

Kurama smirked, "Hello." He said as Yukina turned around and looked up to the red head. 

"Hello Kurama." She said smiling cheerfully. "How are you?"

"Fine thank you." He said shoving his hands into his pants pocket. "I thought I'd come by to see Hiei. What are you doing here by the way?"

"I thought since I found out who my real brother was, I'd have to spend quality time with him." She said looking up to Hiei who was looking off somewhere else.

Kurama smiled, "Hey Hiei." He said, making the fire demon look down with a smirk. "Hn, kitsune." He said as he jumped out the tree. "What are you doing here?"

"Well, you haven't came by and I though I'd come see ya." Kurama said gazing around the peaceful park, spotting only a few people. 

"Hn." Hiei said looking off somewhere again.

"What's the matter?" Yukina asked Hiei.

"What do you mean?" He said looking at his jade headed sister. "Nothing's wrong." He said trying to smile the best he could but fail terribly.

"You look worried." Kurama said.

"Indeed." Yukina added. Hiei shook his head. "C'mon Hiei, you can tell me. Or at least tell Kurama." She said as she skipped off with her basket of bread crumbs to feed the birds more.

Hiei sighed watching Yukina skip off. "So?" Kurama startled him, making him look quickly at the fox demon. 

"Well." He started off. "Remember the night Yukina and that girl Botan almost got killed?" He asked as the red head nodded. "I.. I think I let another cat out of the bag." He said as Kurama lowered his eyebrows.

"What do you mean?" He asked. Hiei sighed once again.

"I told that blue haired girl that I cared for her because she kept yapping about me saving them only because of Yukina's safety but that's untrue." He said, earning looks from the red headed boy.

"Oh Hiei." Kurama said curling his lips into a smile, "You're falling in love." He said as Hiei's eyes widened. "What's wrong?"

"Every time I hear 'love' I become bewildered. I do not know what that crap is." He said making Kurama gasp. "I know it means kissy-kissy but.. what does it _really _mean?" He asked.

Kurama let out a deep breath, "Actually, I shouldn't be the one explaining this because I don't really know either. But it's like.. another word for caring I guess." He said shrugging.

"Oh thanks kitsune." Hiei replied sarcastically.

"Hey, I'm trying to help." Kurama said with a chuckle. "For example, the way Kuwabara care for Yukina. The way Keiko cares for Yusuke and Yusuke cares for Keiko. The way I care for kasaan." He explained the best he could.

Hiei's mouth opened half way. "I see. So, like when I care for Yukina, that's love?" He asked, very interested in the conversation.

"I'm not the right person to be asking but I'm kind of sure about my facts." Kurama said with a nod. "There's a saying, 'Demon's don't have feelings' or 'Demons are emotionless,' 'Demons are cold hearted.' But it's all untrue." 

Hiei looked to the ground. "I think I _care _for this girl." He said as Kurama looked down, worried that Hiei would claim her before he. Kurama forced a smile on his face.

"I'll b-be happy to help you if you want to express it to her." Kurama stuttered. "I have to go, kasaan's making me baby-sit my brother." He said walking off casually.

Hiei hopped back in his tree and began watching his sister enjoy her time with her little _friends_.

Kurama sighed as he felt a rain drop on his hand. 'Hm, it looks like a storm is coming.' He thought as he walked slowly studying everything around him. He looked at a building where he saw Atsuko inside playing the piano. 'I'm surprised Atsuko's teaching dance lessons.'

He got to his house soon, looking to see his mother and father come outside dressed as if they were going to a fancy diner. "Wow, kasaan you look beautiful." Kurama said smiling as Shiori smiled with a blush.

"Thanks Shuichi-chan. You're so sweet. Oh, I ordered pizza for Shuichi and his friends. He seems to be having a slumber party or something. You got here right on time. We'll be back tomorrow evening ok?"

Kurama nodded. His father nodded to him as if 'see you.' "Father, you look great." Kurama complimented before he closed the passenger door and walked around the car.

"Thanks son. Oh, and do you think your mother will like the anniversary ring I got her?" He asked giving Kurama a sneak peak at it. Kurama nodded again with a smile, "She'll love it." He said.

His father took a deep breath, putting the box into his pocket. "Great. We'll be going now." He said waving at Kurama as he stood on the door step. They got into the car and took off right when there was a lighting flash.

Kurama walked inside, his clothes halfway damp from walking home in the drizzling rain. He saw that Shiori had already gotten a baby sitter because of his late appearance. 

"Hey Shuichi!" The little kids said running around him. Kurama sighed, 'This isn't going to be a very peaceful night.' He thought as the baby sitter came in.

"Hello Shuichi." The lady greeted him with a hug, "It's been so long since I've seen you. You were a little boy." She said in her strangling voice, "Now you're tall and handsome. Thank god you made it back before the storm." She said looking at his wet clothes.

"Hello obaasan." He said, "You're looking good yourself." He lied, seeing the wrinkles under her eyes and a little bit of gray strands in her long brown curly hair. "Yes, luckily I did." He said smiling.

Young Shuichi came in, "Hey Shuichi number _two_." He said snickering. Kurama shook his head, 'Hn.' "Where've you been?" He asked.

"With my friends." Kurama simply replied walking to his room, "Obaasan I'll be in my room." He said walking away from all the kids. He closed his door behind him and slid down it, looking at the dark room.

He saw his CD player lying on the floor nearby and grabbed it, putting it over his ears as a lightning flash lit the room. The song playing was 'Six Feet' by Creed.

He slowly closed his eyes as he heard a voice over the music playing. "Hey Kurama-kun." He stood back up and looked to see somebody sitting on his bed eating strawberries. 

"Botan?" He said as she nodded. He smiled and walked over to the bed and laid his head into her lap as she giggled and began to gaze over his face. "Hi." He said making her giggle again.

She put a strawberry in his mouth and stroked his hair as he relaxed his head in her lap. "I don't believe this." He said, gazing into her pink eyes as she gazed into his emerald ones.

She only smiled, "I don't see why I lied about liking you." She said as her eyes welled up, "You have all the qualities a girl could want in a guy." She complimented.

Kurama couldn't speak. This was a bit weird. Botan, in his house? No. Kurama looked up at Botan again as she looked off towards the window. 

"Hey Shuichi!" Kurama felt the door being banged on. "Your friend is here." Little Shuichi said as Kurama took the headphones off his ear and opened the door.

"Hey Shuichi." Kurama's eyes widened as he looked at the girl before him.

~*~

"I'm glad when I'm making love to you-" Rang out the windows of the gym over the roaring of thunder. Botan was performing to Atsuko her dance routine. (picture J-lo's video)

She span around in her black outfit swinging her hips as if she was really dancing. Atsuko gave her directions and corrections of her dancing, "More movement in your hips." She suggested.

After an hour of practice Botan was finally done, silently sleeping on the hard floor as Atsuko danced around herself. After Atsuko finished she heard someone clapping and jumped.

"Oh Yusuke's friend." Atsuko said as she saw Hiei sitting in the corner of the room. "What are you doing here?" She asked, wondering why someone would be there than any where in the world.

"Hn, just didn't have anywhere to go I guess." He said standing as the lady walked over. He looked at Botan sleeping on the floor and back to the long haired brunette.

"Hm." Atsuko said taking a towel and wiping the sweat from her forehead. "Oh crap! I'm running late, I'm supposed to meet this guy at the fancy diner at a quarter to 10." She said grabbing her bag.

"Botan wake up! I have to go somewhere sweetie so come on." She said while rushing towards the bathroom of the gym. Hiei watched Botan as she lied still on the floor then looked out the window.

Atsuko came out running and almost tripped in her heels. She was wearing a long red dress with a slit on the side and red matching heels with her hair done up, "Aw she still didn't get up? Do me a fav sweetie and get her up for me. The doors are locked so just close them. Ja ne!" She shrieked running out.

Hiei looked back at the sleeping white haired girl as he walked over towards her. He didn't know what to do so picked her up into his arms as she slowly opened her eyes and looked to meet a pair of red ones.

"Eek!" She shouted jumping out of Hiei's arms and jumping around wide awoke. Hiei laughed as Botan stopped and then smiled with a blush. "Where did Atsuko go?" She asked. "What are you doing here?"

"Hn. So many questions at once." Hiei replied walking towards the door, "She said she was going on a date and told me to wake you up. I was just watching her dance." He said as Botan walked behind him.

Botan grabbed her bag before going out the door. It was pouring down rain as Hiei walked right into the rain, without a care. "It's raining!" She shouted looking around.

"I didn't know that." Hiei said looking back at her. "Are you coming or what?" He asked as she held her hand out to feel the rain beating on it.

"No, I can't. I don't want to get all wet." She said as Hiei grumbled, "Look at what I'm wearing!" She shouted showing him that she hand on only a black tank top with black bikini bottoms and long socks.

"So what?" He said looking at her outfit.

"I'll get sick. Don't you know anything about life?" She asked as he walked back over to where she was standing. 

"Hn." He said and sighed. He pulled off his cloak, revealing his tank top. "Here." He said and tossed it to Botan as she put it on. "Now come on!" He said running back into the rain.

"This isn't going to help! My head will still get whey-AH!" She screeched as Hiei grabbed her hand and drug her into the rain as they got soaked. "Ah, I'm getting wet!" She said as she ran sluggishly.

"Then stop dragging along and run!" He shouted over the rain as she tried running faster.

"Hey, in case you haven't noticed.. I'M WEARING HEELS!" 

"Nobody told you to wear heels!" He said back to her as they kept running. 

"I had too and I'm not a demon like you are! I can't run as fast as you!" She kept complaining as he ran towards a tree.

They stood under it catching their breaths. "You yap too much." He insulted her as her mouth opened and she began to glare,

"Well you-" She said thinking, "You.. you insult people too much!" She shot back at him as he slapped himself in the face.

"Just shut up and lets get you home!" He demanded as she grunted something and started to run behind him again. They got to Minat'te's porch and stood panting again.

"Thanks Hiei." She said opening the door to the dark house. Obviously the family had been sleep seeing there was no light in the house. Hiei hned and stood waiting.

"Oh, I guess you can come in." Botan offered as he stepped inside. "I forgot." She said closing the door.

"Actually I was waiting for you to give me back my cloak." He said holding his hand out. Botan blushed as she took the cloak off and handed it to the demon. 

"Arigatou again." She said as she heard footsteps. 

"Where were you Botan?" Minat'te asked closing her blue robe seeing that Hiei was standing in the living room. Botan looked at her mom,

"Oh, I'm sorry kasaan. I had dance practice-"

"What dance practice?" Minat'te broke into Botan's explanation.

"I have a private dance mentor, remember?" Botan said as Minat'te looked over her daughter's body, seeing she was wearing barely anything.

"You should've put some clothes on over that then. You could've gotten a cold." Minat'te said. "Well thank god you're back home now. I was beginning to worry." She said before walking away.

Botan took a deep breath and looked over to Hiei, who was looking at a family picture hanging on the wall with Botan's ningen body as a baby with her mother and father.

"Cute." He said as Botan walked over and looked up at the picture. She looked at him with a surprisingly look, 

"Did you just say that I was cute?" She asked, astonished.

"Hn! I said that little girl was cute! Not you." He said crossing his arms. Botan laughed,

"Silly, that is me."

"No, it's the girl before you were made a ningen. How did you get this body?" He asked as Botan gave him a shrug. "Maybe the girl died while sleeping and somehow I-" Botan paused.

"-stole it from her." Hiei finished as Botan's mouth hung open. Hiei closed it by her chin. Her eyebrows lowered as she looked over to the demon,

"You sure are acting weird and touchy." She said with a small grin. Hiei became back into himself by looking at her with his cold blood eyes. "Don't look at me like that." She said smiling weakly.

Hiei smirked as she quirked a brow. "I think I'll go to bed now." She said walking towards the bedrooms. "You should be going." She said as Hiei turned to her.

"Goodnight!" She said skipping down the hallway towards her bedroom. Hiei realized that he had a small smile on his mouth and quickly got rid of it. He walked out the door and looked down the street.

"Hn. The kitsune wouldn't mind a little company." He said rushing towards his house.

****

A/n: Hiei has a strange way of expressing love and can you guess who that girl was at Kurama's house? Please review. ^_^


	11. Deja vu II

****

Sarasaki High's Gaffe

Chapter 11 - Deja vu II.

"Uh-" He said as the long black haired girl walked by him and sat on his bed. "Maya." He said closing the door and walking to his bed. "What are you doing here?" He noticed her hair had been dyed.

"What do you mean?" She asked lying back and arching her back, supposed to attempting in seducing him. "Aren't you happy to see me?" She asked as he sat down a few feet apart from her.

****

[Feel So Numb plays]

"Well I'm- I'm shocked definitely." He stuttered as he saw her get up and sit on his lap, facing face to face with his. She looked into his greenish, now black from the dark room eyes and ran her hand through his hair.

"I've been out of town. We're still together, even when I'm away." She said pushing her weight onto him, making them fall back onto the bed. "Haven't you missed me?" She asked as she began kissing him.

Kurama tried pushing her off but failed somehow, kind of enjoying it for awhile but realized what was going on. "Maya." He muttered while the kissed, never separating.

They heard a noise at the window. "Hey kit-SUNE!" Hiei shouted as he fell into the window from what he saw. Hiei's eyes widened as his heart pumped harder.

"Hiei!" He shouted as Maya jumped beside the bed and fixed her shirt. She stood up, never taking her eyes from the demon. 

"Kurama what is he doing here!?" She shouted as she backed away, "Oh no Kurama-kun.. n-not yaoi-hentai." She said covering her mouth and trembling.

Hiei and Kurama jumped up with their eyes wide. "No Maya!" Kurama said rushing to her side as Hiei tried to stop himself from having a heart attack.

"I ain't gay and neither is he!" He shouted as the girl began welling up. "Oh don't start that shit." He said covering his ears. Kurama wrapped an arm around her shoulder and walked her to the door.

"Maya uh-" He said with a sigh, "I'm in love with someone else and no it's not him or any other guy." Kurama said as Maya looked at him confused.

"With who?" Maya asked as she stepped out into the hallway. Kurama slowly got behind the door.

"Botan." He closed the door before the girl could attack him. She bet on the door as Kurama and Hiei snickered lowly.

"Wakarimasen, don't make me naku!" She said before bursting out into tears. Kurama could hear his grandmother take the girl away from the door.

Kurama and Hiei sighed in relief. "Boy she's a hand full." Kurama said as Hiei smirked. Then he lost it,

"Kitsune, you like Botan?" Hiei asked the redhead as he looked at his friend curiously. Kurama looked at Hiei and tried to answer in a way not to hurt him.

"I-"

"-do." Hiei answered. Kurama sighed.

"I do." He said closing his eyes. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you this." He apologized to the demon as the demon sat on the floor beside Kurama's bed.

"Hn, wakarimasu." Hiei replied. Kurama looked down at him. "Why don't you tell her?"

"I have but she seems to put on an act like she doesn't like me." Kurama said sitting on his bed. "I had a dream right before Maya showed up."

Hiei became interested, "What was it about?" He asked, turning his body towards the fox boy.

"Well it was kind of weird and.. ordinary. Botan was on my bed and I was lying in her lap and she was feeding me." Kurama said as Hiei laughed out loud.

"An amai itigo." He said, remembering the sweet taste as if it was real. He moaned, making the demon give him weird looks.

"Hn, don't go hentai now fox." Hiei said making Kurama chuckle. "I don't want to hear your fantasies." He said before they both went to sleep.

~*~

"Beep--beep--beep--beep!" Botan hit the snooze button and drifted off into a ten minute nap. 

"Botan." She heard an unusual voice and opened her eyes and saw Kurama lying beside her undercover with no shirt on. "Ohayo." He said smiling. Botan smiled at him as he tried to kiss her but she shoved him away.

"Konbowa." She said as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Botan!" Botan shot up when she heard her mother's voice call. Minat'te stood before her. "Time to get up, school day!" She shouted as Botan moaned and fell out the bed.

"Kasaan." She sang droopily hanging upside down from her bed. Minat'te grabbed Botan's hand and pulled her to her feet. 

"C'mon, c'mon. Up, up." Her cheery Jap mother demanded. Botan hung over Minat'te's shoulder as she walked into the bathroom. Botan looked in the mirror seeing her beauty pink eyes and white hair.

She smiled. 'You are so pretty.'

She snapped out of her trance when she saw her little brother watching her amused. She glared at him and began to bark at him to scare him off. 

'That dream was weird.' She said as she took off her gown and turned on the shower. She stepped in, "I don't like Kurama." She said aloud. 'But you do.' Her mind said to her. "Erg!" She grabbed her wet hair.

"Botan!" She heard her brother shout. "Hurry up slow poke! God you're as slow as a turtle." He said as Botan shouted something back. "Kasaan!" Both of them shouted.

After her shower they had a typical breakfast with a daily discussion. "So Ryo, Botan, where's those report cards? Hasn't it been 6 weeks yet?" Minat'te asked separating her pancakes.

"Oops. I left my report card in my locker." Ryo said false eyed. Minat'te closed her eyes,

"Now Ryo, what did I tell you about lying about having your report card?" She asked as she eyed Ryo hardly. Sometimes Botan thought this woman was a bitch under all of her kindness.

"Gomen kasaan." Ryo said staring at his empty plate. Botan snickered as Minat'te looked at her with her wicked eyes.

"Oh I have mine!" She said running up the stairs. She got her book bag off her bed as a folded piece of paper fell out of it. Without noticing she walked on.

"Here kasaan." She said in her sing-song tone again. She pulled her hair into a bow before she sat at the table. Minat'te looked at the paper and glanced to Botan before looking back at it.

"Very good." She said smiling and then gasped, "Woah!" She said, making Ryo choke on his last piece of pancake. "Botan, you got a _D_ in history." Minat'te said as she fainted.

"So what?" Botan asked Ryo. Ryo laughed insanely, "Nani Ryo-san!?" She asked. Ryo looked at his older sister.

"You got a _D_ in history! You broke your life time record of A B honor roll." Ryo said taking the plates to the kitchen. "Whelp! I did notice something different about you since the last year." Ryo said running out to the bus.

Botan looked to her mother, "Minat'te. Kasaan, you alright?" She said as her father walked in. Minat'te sat up dizzy.

"What happened Botan?" Daniel asked as he squatted beside the two. "You go on to school. I'll get her up." He said smiling at her as Botan gave him a kiss on the cheek, "Thanks dad. Ja ne!" She ran out the door.

Botan took off running down the road as she heard someone call from behind. "Botan!" Keiko shouted in her car. Botan turned around and ran back to the car and hopped in.

"I forgot you had a car." Botan said as she sat across from Kuwabara who was arguing with Yusuke about who was going to win some kind of game after school.

"I know, Yusuke done the same just before you came outside." She said as Yusuke looked at her confused. "I was talking to Botan." She said as he turned back to talk with Kuwabara.

Keiko pulled up to a light. "Yusuke, do you want some breakfast?" She asked trying to decide rather to turn to Biscuit Ville of just go on to school.

"Keiko where's Kurama-kun?" Botan asked as Keiko's mouth hung open. She done a U turn and flew down the same street they came from. They saw the redhead walking as Keiko pulled over to him.

"Sorry Kurama-kun I forgot." She said as Kurama looked up at the group with a small smile. Botan moved over as Kurama hopped into the back with her and Kuwabara.

"It's ok. I could use some exercise." Kurama said as Yusuke and Kuwabara laughed.

"Right. A demon needing to exercise, c'mon Kurama." Yusuke said shaking his head. Kurama rolled his eyes. "Oh Keiko, I'll be fine." He said as Keiko turned towards the school.

"You're probably broke anyway." Keiko said under her breath as Yusuke snapped at her. "Oh shut up Yusuke, you are." She said, starting a fight with him. Kurama and Botan looked at each other with a sigh.

~*~

"Today class we will be doing a historical timeline." The british accent man walked around, leaving Abercrombie scent around the class. "So, come to the front desk and get the following."

He said in the background while Keiko and Botan chatted. "So what did your mother say about the D you got in history?" Keiko asked the blue haired girl as she blushed.

"Nothing." Botan replied, making Keiko's eyebrows quirk. "She fainted." Botan mumbled as Keiko burst into laughter, making Mr. Jones walk over to them.

"Ok girls, what is it this time?" He asked, sitting on their desk as they looked at him star eyed. 

"I was just telling Keiko about what my mother said when I told her I got a _D_ in your class!" Botan said crossing her arms and closing her eyes.

"Yeah and she said nothing!" Keiko said crossing her arms as Mr. Jones looked at them waiting for more. "She just fainted." Keiko shouted as she burst into laughter again, causing everybody else to.

Mr. Jones chuckled, Botan glared at him. "Oh c'mon Botan. It isn't my fault." He said standing up and walking to the front of the class. "You do need to improve on your tests. Last one you took you got a-"

"No! Don't say it out loud." She said as he told anyway.

"A 52." He said as Yusuke and Kuwabara kept laughing. Botan looked back at them and threw a paper ball at them.

"Oh shut up! You didn't get any better." She said as Keiko began laughing.

"Actually, Mr. Urameshi got an 80 and Kazuma Kuwabara, the great, got a 73." Mr. Jones said as Kuwabara and Yusuke stood in a super hero posture.

"That's unbelievable." Kurama said as Kuwabara and Yusuke threw more paper balls at him. Kurama chuckled as his fan girls sighed with an 'aw.'

"Indeed it is." Keiko said as Mr. Jones caught their attention. "Um, I believe I've told you all what to do. So do it." He said sitting at his desk and grabbing a Wall Street Journal paper as the class got up.

"Keiko, I'll need all your help with this." Botan said as Keiko nodded. "I believe this is a group project." Keio said as she walked over to Mr. Jones.

"Is this a group project?" Keiko asked dearly as he nodded to her. She smiled at him as he quirked his brows. "Yeap Botan it's a group thing!" She shouted turning back to Botan. She saw Kurama giving her another note. 

Keiko waited as she saw Botan take it and look up at him as he walked towards Kuwabara and Yusuke with some other guys. "Botan, it's a group project." Keiko said as Botan shoved the note into her pocket.

"Ok."

"May I work with you?" Emi asked, walking over to Botan and Keiko. Botan smirked devilishly.

"Hey Emi." Botan said as Emi sat on a desk and put her feet on the other. Keiko looked at the girl's clothing, which was the school uniform with combat boots.

"Hey B!" Emi said as Botan sat on the table beside her. "Sure you can work with us." Keiko said sitting on the other side of her. "What's up with your style?" She asked laughing at the short haired blonde's shoes.

Emi snickered, "Well, I don't like heels so. Yeah." Emi replied turning her boots and looking at them. "That's the dike." She said with a smirk. Botan and Keiko giggled.

"So Botan." Keiko said walking up to her and sneaking the note out of the white haired girl's pocket. "Lets get busy." She said as Emi watched without a word.

"Ok! I'll go get the stuff." Botan said galloping over to the front table where there was a poster board, a stickable scale sticker and a permanent marker.

Emi and Keiko ran out of the classroom and into the girl's bathroom. They turned into the bathroom snickering and panting. "What's it say!?" Emi said looking on the note with the brunette.

"It says, 'Meet me after school in the park by that bench where Hiei's tree is.'" Keiko said looking at Emi with a frown. "So much for the gushy stuff." She pouted.

"You know what that means?" Emi asked snapping her finger. "It means we have a little spying to do!" She said pulling Keiko back into the classroom by her hand. Botan stood with the stuff in her hand looking around.

Keiko quickly dropped the note into her pocket and appeared in front of her as she looked behind her to see Emi. "Hey Emi, where did Keiko go?" She asked as Keiko tapped Botan on the shoulder and laughed.

Kurama and Yusuke walked over to them. "Hey guys, need any help with it?" Kurama asked as Yusuke held up their already done timeline.

"Yes definitely!" Botan shouted as she put the poster board on the desk and everybody gathered around. "Oh yeah and I need more of your tutoring." She said as Keiko gave him a wink.

"Ok." He replied as he began discussing how to do it.

~*~ After school

"Bliiing!" The bell rung as the students raced out the double doors of the school's entrance. Keiko, Botan, Kurama, and Yusuke walked behind the group as Kuwabara took off with his friends.

Keiko saw Kurama walking away and tried to play innocent, "Hey Kurama, you coming?" She asked as he shook his head. "Ok." Then she saw Botan walking towards her car. "Oh, Yusuke and I are going out today so, do you mind?" She lied as Yusuke looked at her stupidly.

"Not at all Keiko." Botan said stepping away from the car. "Where are you going?" She asked as Keiko thought of something quick.

"To the movies!" She shouted as she hopped in with Yusuke. "Ja ne." She said taking off before Yusuke could say anything. Botan looked to see Kurama walking towards the park.

'Oh yeah that's right.' Botan said in her head as she walked towards the park and saw Kurama sit on the bench and look up in the tree as he began talking to somebody.

"Hey Kurama, I'm here." She said walking over as whatever was in the tree took off, or at least tried hiding. Emi had been sitting on the other side of the tree with a tape recorder.

"Hey Botan." He said as she sat down beside him.

"So?"

"Ok so I wanted you to meet me here because, oh wait-" Kurama said pulling out a Hershey bar and giving it to her. "Keiko said you liked them." He said with a smile as her eyes glowed.

"Thank you Kurama-kun!" She shouted as she gave him a hug and unwrapped the chocolate bar as he began his conversation again.

"So like I was saying, I-" Kurama said looking behind him because he heard something click. 

"What is it?" Botan asked nibbling on the chocolate as she looked behind her. Kurama shook his head.

"I thought I heard something." He shrugged as he gave Hiei a glance. "But um, I had a weird dream yesterday." Kurama said shaking his head as he felt a rain drop. 

"Oh great." She said as she felt a rain drop also and held her hand out. Kurama heard another click as the two stood to walk. Emi quickly ran off before he looked around the tree.

"Lets go to your house." Botan said taking his elbow into her hand as they ran through the ran. Hiei hopped out the tree and sat under it to keep from getting wet. "Hn." He said watching the two run.

Kurama and Botan ran down the street, splashing in puddles and getting their clothes soaked. As the two ran into Kurama's yard they saw that his mother hadn't gotten back yet and his little brother was just coming.

"Hey Shuichi!" his little brother said jumping off the bus and running to the door before Kurama closed it. Kurama let the boy in and closed the door behind him as he was greeted by his grandmother.

"Hey Shuichi, I have to go, urgent call. Fix little Shuichi his dinner, your kasaan should be home in no time. Sayanora." The old lady said grabbing her bags and her rain coat.

"Ja ne." "Sayanora obaasan." The two boys said as the lady walked out the door. Kurama looked at Shuichi whose clothes were just as soaked as Botan's and himself.

"Shuichi go change your clothes. I will fix your dinner." Kurama ordered as his brother ran into his room. He looked at Botan, "Um. I think I might have something you can fit." Kurama said as she walked into his room.

Kurama put some Oriental 'Oodles and Noodles' on the stove, beans in a pot, and bread in the toaster as he went into his room to change into some more clothes. Botan had just got on something she found.

She turned to see Kurama walking in, "Heh, kind of big." She said as he looked to see some over sized violet pants she found. She covered her belly, "I couldn't find a shirt." She said as they both blushed.

"Uh Sh-shuichi!" Kurama said running out the room to keep his eyes off the girl. "Do you have a shirt that could maybe fit Botan?" He asked as his little brother came out with his fresh clothes on.

"I don't know. Try this." He said tossing a white t-shirt that had Goku on the front. Kurama tossed the shirt to Botan as she looked at it dumbly and laughed at the picture. 'Expects me to wear this.. shirt.' She thought.

She put it on as it came loose enough for her to fit. "It's perfect." She said as Kurama watched her twirl around. The three walked into the kitchen and ate the dinner while the storm seemed to get worse.

They sat on the floor in the den playing Uno as little Shuichi fell asleep on the floor. Kurama took the boy into his room and put him into bed. (it was only seven though u_u)

When Kurama came back he saw Botan lying on the couch looking at a photo album. He walked over and sat beside her on the couch. "Looking at my photo album." He startled her as she gasped.

"Oh yes Kurama-kun. You were quite a cute little fellow." She said laughing. Kurama smiled that smile that could make a girl faint.. all but Botan.

"Would you happen to have any strawberries?" She asked as the last word rung in his ear over and over. He kept his gaze on her, thinking about the dream. "Kurama?"

He jumped, "Oh yeah." He shot up from the couch. "Yeah, they're in the fridge. I think I'll take a shower, help yourself." He said walking to his room to get his clothes and go to the bathroom.

Botan walked into the big kitchen and looked around. 'Wow.' She said going through cabinets and looking in the freezer. She then got to the fridge and took out a container of strawberries.

She skipped down the hall of the house to Kurama's room and hopped onto his bed. She had a hard time opening it and cursed aloud as she finally got it open and the lights went out making her yelp.

"It's ok. I got it." Kurama sung as he came out of the bathroom and opened the power box, flicking the power box on and off but it wouldn't work. "Um, we need some candles." He said grabbing a flash light.

He found a few candles in the den as Botan found some in his room and lit them. Kurama took the little ones he found in his brother's room and sat a few out in the kitchen and the den.

A flash of light lit the house, revealing matches as he lit them all. "There." He said with a sigh. He walked into his room and saw that Botan had already lit candles.

"Um?" He said with hesitation as he saw Botan lying on his bed eating those strawberries. He smiled and walked over to the bed and sat. "Hi." He said making her snicker.

"So what was your dream about?" She asked while fooling with his hair. Thinking of his dream, his head automatically fell into her lap.

She put a strawberry in his mouth and stroked his hair as he relaxed his head in her lap. "I don't believe this." He said, gazing into her pink eyes as she gazed into his emerald ones. "This was my dream." He said laughing.

She laughed. "I don't see why I lied about liking you." She said as he didn't hear her. "You have all the qualities a girl could want in a guy." She complimented.

Kurama couldn't speak. This was a bit weird. Botan, in his house? No. Kurama looked up at Botan again as she looked off towards the window. "What?"

"Nothing." She said smiling as he sat back up and ate a strawberry himself. 

"No, what did you say?" He asked as she blushed.

"I said you have all the qualities a girl could want in a guy." Botan said with a small smile. Kurama smiled back.

"And you have all the qualities in a girl that I want." He said looking into her eyes, making her sweat. She forced a smile.

"Arigatou Kurama-kun." She chirped as she felt the urge of kissing him. Instead of just ignoring it, Kurama kissed her unexpectedly. She wanted to return the kiss but didn't as she pushed him a little.

There was a sound of a door opening and two people's voice. Kurama moved away from Botan and got up off the bed. "Well, I guess I should be going now." She said as Shiori came into his room.

"Hey Shuichi-chan." Shiori said looking at the girl. "Hi Botan?" She said in a questioning tone as the lights came on from Kurama's dad's handy work.

"Yeap." Botan said grinning. "I think I'll be going now that the storm is over." She said walking towards the door. Botan turned to give Kurama a small wave before walking out.

Shiori waved at the girl before turning to her son with a small smile. Kurama sighed and returned the smile. He attempted to try to change the subject, "So, how'd it go kasaan?" He asked as he blushed.


	12. Intersession Trip

****

Sarasaki High's Gaffe

Chapter 12 - Intersession Trip 

****

[A/n: Please note I decided to push the date up some so you wouldn't have to suffer of the boredom and just get to the good part. Here goes, a week before Mother's day.**]**

"I don't know why I'm here for." She said knocking on the door. Atsuko came to the door as Botan twisted her face up. "Atsuko, what happened??" Botan said looking at her bruised cheek.

Atsuko smiled a phony smile. "Hey Botan." She said as Yusuke appeared behind his mother, expecting Keiko. "Nothing, um. Just got into a little fight with that guy I went out with that night." 

Yusuke sighed, "Mom, I told you to stop going out with those people you didn't know. I knew something like this would happen! And when I get my hands on that creep I-"

"Good bye Yusuke." Atsuko lazily as she closed the door in his face. Yusuke kicked the door and turned back to the pallid headed girl. 

"What are you doing here?" He asked sitting on the front step. Botan took a seat next to him. 

"Nothing. Can't a friend just come over to see her friend?" She asked patting Yusuke on the back as he shrugged. "So." She said as Yusuke glanced over at her.

"Ya know, you act really weird now that you're not just my Spirit Detective Assistant." He said looking over her face as she looked over his and smiled.

"Well now I'm your friend." She said cheerfully as Yusuke looked away. "There's Keiko." Botan said as she stood. She grabbed her bag and Yusuke's. Yusuke didn't thank her though.

"Hey, what were you doing over Yusuke's?" Keiko asked, knowing Botan over Yusuke's house was kind of weird unless they were talking about business.

"Just wanted to see him." Botan said with a smile. "What movie did you guys see?" She asked as Keiko's hair flew in her face from taking off.

"Um-" Yusuke said looking at Keiko. Botan looked baffled at them.

"We saw Sansui Omni." Keiko lied. Yusuke smirked. Botan laughed,

"I never heard of that movie before." She said as they stopped over at Kuwabara's. Shizuru was busy kicking his butt out of the house as their mother got in the car.

Eventually one of Botan's songs was on as she sung along, "...-jibun no monosashi de.. konna toki ni umaretsuita yo...-" She said as Yusuke gave her a glance and abruptly began shouting when Kuwabara jumped into the car, kicking his seat.

"Hey Shizuru!" Keiko and Botan both shrieked, waving over to their older friend. She smiled and waved back as she got into her car with her Uplay2 uniform.

"Going to work?" Keiko shouted over Shizuru's motor. Shizuru gave her a thumbs up as in 'Yeah.' Keiko and Botan smiled as they waved once again pulling off.

Kuwabara stuck his tongue out at her. Keiko giggled when she saw Kurama trip over his long pants, once again like almost every morning. "Ohayo Kurama-kun." Keiko said as the redhead approached the car.

"Hey Kurama." He heard with an echo as Kuwabara and Yusuke greeted he walked over to the side with Botan as she scooted over. He smiled at her, "Hi." He greeted her with a small kiss on the cheek. The girl's cheeks went ruby.

"Wow! Where did that come from?" Keiko asked, glancing in the mirror just above her head as she positioned it on the two. Kurama chuckled as Yusuke gave him a sneaky smirk.

"It came from his back pocket." Kuwabara said with a snort. Yusuke gave Kuwabara a glance of 'that was just dumb.' Kuwabara kicked the back of his seat.

"Hey!" Keiko said as the two began scuffling. "No fighting in my car." She shouted as she pulled into a parking spot of the school lot. The two jumped out the car and began fighting in the yard.

Keiko sighed and looked at Botan and Kurama with a blush as she saw Kurama trying to give her a hug. "Aw." Keiko said as Botan growled. "Don't be bashful Botan." Keiko said with a smile.

Kurama smiled to Keiko as Botan eschewed with a sigh of frustration. The trio walked onto the school's entrance ground and saw that there were only a few students, the school hardly with anybody there.

"Where is everybody?" Botan asked looking around. "I know we're not early are we?" She said as a teacher hastening to her class came by and was stopped by Botan. "Why aren't anybody here?"

"Because it's intersession." The lady said fixing her glasses on her nose straight before she walked off, continuing to walk rapidly down the hall.

"What's intersession?" Botan turned around, asking Kurama and Keiko as Kurama shrugged. Keiko's eyebrows fell as she watched Kurama shrug.

"You guys don't get two weeks off of school every six weeks?" Keiko asked as Kurama shook his head with a light arch of his red eyebrow. "Hm, well. It's the week teachers do their planning and you have an option."

"An option of what?" He asked.

"Of coming or not." She said as she slapped her forehead. "If I knew that I wouldn't have come to school today!" She shouted as she took her books from her book bag and put them into her locker.

"I think I will go back anyway. I know that's what Yusuke is going to do when he hears this." Keiko said as she picked her book bag back up. "You guys want a ride back home?" Keiko asked.

"No thanks Keiko. I need all the study I can get." Botan said, shocking Keiko. Choosing to go to school over staying out, is very, very weird for someone to do. 

"I think I'll stay too." Kurama said, glancing at Botan and back to Keiko unnoticeable. Keiko shrugged her shoulders simply.

"Well then. I guess I'll see you guys tomorrow. No, matte. In two weeks!" She shouted as she walked from the two. Botan lowered her white eye brows.

"Matte Keiko-san!" She said running to the brunette girl. "Two weeks? You know we do know where you live right?" Botan asked laughing nervously from her response.

"Yes but I am going to go on my vacation for the intersession. It's a traditional thing." Keiko said as she turned to leave her friend behind. Botan watched as Yusuke and Kuwabara began dancing from the news.

"Guess they're going with her too." Kurama said from behind as she turned to her scarlet headed friend. Then they watched as Yusuke walked towards them and Keiko got in the car alone.

"What are you doing Yusuke?" Botan asked as Yusuke approached the two. "Keiko's pulling off. And where is Kuwabara going?" She asked as she spotted his friends in a car nearby the school entrance.

"I'm staying." Yusuke said, making Kurama and Botan gasp. "Yeap that's right." He said with his certain smirk. "Hey, I need education as bad as you do and I know I sound really stupid but I need this."

Botan nodded and gave him a peek of her delightful smile. "Well." She said turning to walk with the two behind her. "C'mon." She said, not turning back to see them walking sluggishly behind.

"So Kurama." Yusuke said, breaking wind. "I see you got something planted into Botan's skin. What ya do?" He asked as Kurama shook his head.

"Nothing really."

"Where's the good stuff!" Yusuke said in a higher tone than his usual voice. Kurama chuckled. 

All of a sudden, Botan appeared back where they were with her books. "Fine. Have your _boy_-to-_boy_ talk." She said walking off.

"She didn't just call me a boy!" Yusuke shouted as Kurama became tickled. "I'll show her how much of a man I am." Yusuke said as Kurama only laughed more.

"And I'll tell Keiko all about it." Kurama said as Yusuke gave him that glancing look. They walked into the school and saw only about half of half of half of the people who was there yesterday.

"Damn.." Yusuke said looking around and finding no pretty girls, just Botan and some old geeky guys. Kurama and Yusuke walked to their lockers as Botan stood talking to Emi, who was just about to leave.

"And you chose not to go?" Emi asked as Botan sighed. "Come on girl! This is the time when you go on your vacation and shit." Emi said as Kurama and Yusuke came over with their books.

"Hey guys you know Emi right?" Botan said as Kurama looked at the short haired blondie and smiled, remembering her from the sleep over a few months back.

"I've seen her around." Yusuke said as Emi looked at him as in, 'You better watch it' playfully. "I'm U-"

"Urameshi Yusuke, blah. Duh! Everybody knows you." She said turning back to Botan. "Like I was saying. Come with me." Emi said taking Botan's hand in hers. "Onegai?"

Botan sighed with a smile. "Where do you go?" She asked as Emi slapped her hands together in winning victory.

"Camping out baby!" Emi shouted as Botan gasped and shook her head.

"N-no. I'm not going." Botan said with a trembling voice.

"Aw why?" Emi asked frowning her fake frown that made people melt down inside, even Kurama. Botan sighed.

"I'm not made for that kind of environment." Botan said shaking her head again.

"Ahahaha!!" Yusuke burst out in a fake fit of laughs. "You're not fit for that but you can go to Makai and make it back alive." Yusuke said as Botan sighed. 'Shut it Yusuke before you blow it!'

"There now you're coming, regardless." Emi said with a smirk and walked towards her own locker to put her stuff back.

Botan gaped at Yusuke with a piercing glare. "Why did you say that!" She said in a whispering tone.

Yusuke only glared back, "Because I wanted to." He said, making Botan sigh once again. You can see she was having a depressed day.

Emi came back without her stuff. "Ready B?" She asked and looked to the two guys. "You two can come along if ya want. It'll be me and my brother Taylor." She said.

"T-t-t-" Yusuke said snapping his finger and pointing at her. "Taylor." She repeated as Yusuke's mouth fell to the ground, "That loser!" He shouted. "He has a big ass mouth!" Yusuke insulted.

"So do I! We get it from our dad. Now are you coming or what?" She asked as Yusuke started to do a stupid dance. "Well?" She looked at Kurama.

"Count me in." Kurama said as everybody then looked at Botan, waiting for her answer. Botan caught their gazes, a pair of brown, emerald, and blue eyes staring.

"Yes I guess." She said under her breath as Yusuke and Emi went wild by dancing stupidly again. Botan only smiled a small forced one.

~*~ On their way

"Hey baka, why'd you bring the stupid cat?" Yusuke asked crossing his arms as Kuwabara jumped over Taylor's lap to get to him.

"Hey! Hey! Calm down." Emi said while she concentrated on driving. Botan sat in the passenger side of the car, looking at the beautiful scenery of Ninghenkai she's yet to see so far.

"The scenery is so nice." Botan said looking at a field full of horses groomed perfectly as their thin hairs flew in the wind while running in a pack.

"Yes it is." Kurama said, sitting behind Botan's seat. He sat up and hugged Botan's seat, still watching as the horses ran by.

Kuwabara was interested in the cows, and.. their pies. "I didn't think Ninghenkai was this big." He said, staring at a small calf. Yusuke's 

"I hope Keiko can get over me going on a trip without her." Yusuke said and his eyes widened when he heard something beating on the trunk in the back.

"What the heck is that?" Yusuke asked, looking at Taylor and Emi. Taylor smirked, "That's my girlfriend. There wasn't any room in the car." He said as Botan, Kurama, and Yusuke all looked at them bizarrely.

"I told you guys she probably couldn't breathe in there!" Emi said pulling over to an abandoned looking barn yard. She got out and popped open the trunk as a redhead got out coughing.

Taylor, Yusuke, and Kuwabara got out of the car walked around the car to see if she was ok. The crimson headed girl gave them a sly smile as Taylor chuckled.

"You ok Sao?" Taylor asked as he wrapped his arms around the girl and continued to laugh. Yusuke caught Kuwabara gaping at the girl hardly and elbowed him.

Sao, the redhead nodded as they all walked back to the car side to get back in the car. Emi offered Yusuke the front seat, making Botan get out of the front.

"Emi!" Botan shouted as Yusuke pulled Botan out of the seat belt and out the car. Botan saw Yusuke giving Emi looks and she closed her eyes with her arms folded over her chest.

"Oh wait till I tell Keiko this." She said as she walked to the back seat. She crawled in over Kurama and into the middle as Taylor held Sao in his lap. Being the evil Kurama he was, he gave a small glance.

Botan slapped him on the shoulder as Emi sped off. "Ouch." He said rubbing his arm as if it really hurt. "Wha was that for?" He asked chuckling.

"Hey guys, I hope you all got your bug spray cause I don't got any." Emi said as everybody looked at each other. Then they remembered the big bag Botan had drug along with her.

"Of course Botan does." Sao said. "She has some in her bag. Gomen for me going into your bag but something made me really wanna look in there." She said lowering her eyebrows.

"Yes, matter of fact I do have some." Botan said as everybody sighed in relief.

The rest of the ride was silent as they came closer to campgrounds. It had become sundown as it left a sky streaking sunset. Emi pulled up to a gate which was closed and opened when she inserted a card into a slot nearby the drive through. 

"Enjoy our campground." An automaton voice said, a bit like it was an old system about to run dead. Emi drove through the narrow entrance and pulled up to the edge of an empty sand parking lot, with a rope gate signaling to stop because of the big verdant lake before it.

"Wow this place looks awesome!" Kuwabara shouted as he looked to see canoes and four small cabins. Then they all spotted a bigger cabin, which was maybe the main cabin with the kitchen.

"It is!" Botan said, falling out of the car, trying to hurry outside. "Look at the huge lake." She said as her pink eyes started to glitter from the reflection the pond gave off from the sunset.

"Lets hurry and get stationed so we can go for a quick dip." Taylor suggested as Sao, Yusuke, Kuwabara and himself began to run. Emi, Kurama, and Botan were busy trying to get the extra stuff inside. (including Eikichi)

"I've never been here." Kurama said as Botan agreed. 

"I always come here. Since my dad passed away, me and my brother came here every summer." Emi said, pulling her luggage out of the trunk as Kurama got his and Botan got hers.

Emi struggled to get the trunk down as Kurama gave her a hand. "Thanks Shuichi." Emi said as Botan and her walked on to the cabin as Kurama picked his stuff back up.

"Cabin one, mines." Emi said, walking into the cabin further away from the lake. "Cabin two, Shuichi and Botan's." She said as she heard Botan gasp.

"Emi, no! I do not want to be in a cabin with a guy." Botan said shaking her head. Emi looked at Yusuke walking out of her cabin.

"Yusuke's in mine." Emi said laughing as Yusuke ran towards the lake with Sao and Taylor behind. "You guys should change your clothes!" She shouted as they stripped down while running.

Kuwabara came out last, already wearing his trunks. "Kuwabara can have a cabin to himself." Emi said as she tossed Kurama his and Botan's cabin key. Botan kicked up some dirt.

"No, I have to share mines with Eikichi!" He said as Kurama looked to see Eikichi sitting on top of the car. Emi shrugged as if she didn't care.

"Last cabin's Taylor and Sao's." Emi said, taking her stuff into her and Yusuke's cabin. Kurama looked at Botan, who was still pissed off at being paired with him automatically.

"It's ok Botan." He said handing her the key. "I'll talk Kuwabara into letting me sleep in his cabin." Kurama said taking his stuff towards Kuwabara's cabin.

Botan felt herself frown inside but was relieved by Kurama handing the cabin over to her. Emi came back outside. "Oh Botan." Emi said with a frown. "C'mon." She said as she pulled Kurama away from Kuwabara's cottage.

"Botan, please let Shuichi-chan stay in your hut." She said, making her blue eyes look as sad as they could. Botan sighed.

"But if I do, he has to promise not to bother me." Botan said as Kurama's mouth hung open.

"Botan, I wouldn't mess with you." Kurama said shaking his head. Kurama might be a naughty teen on the outside, but he was a gentlemen inside and wouldn't dare do anything pass flirting around.

"I wish you would stay in my hut." Emi said pouting as Kurama arched his eyebrows. She took off her shirt, revealing a tank top under. "Right now I'm going for a swim!" She said running towards the others.

Botan looked back at Kurama blankly. "Oh Kurama, I'm sorry. You can stay in my cabin. I couldn't think of you doing something like Yusuke. Thank god I didn't have to share a hut with him." She said, walking into the hut as Kurama followed.

Later that evening, after the sun had went down and they all made a camp fire in the middle of the cabin park, they sat in a circle, roasting marshmallows.

"This is good." Kuwabara managed to say as he bit his marshmallow off the wooden stick. It's disgusting if you use an ordinary stick, so.. they brought wooden slayer sticks. Everybody agreed with Kuwabara.

"Hey, I have a great idea." Sao, spoke up as everybody looked at the blue eyed redhead. "Lets play-"

"No, I am _not_ playing any games." Kurama said scooting away from the group. Kuwabara, Yusuke, and Taylor agreed. "Yeah."

"What game Sao-chan?" Emi asked as she nibbled on the marshmallow she had been roasting over the fire.

"Truth-"

"No!" Everybody shouted as the redhead frowned. Taylor sighed. "I cannot resist her smile." Taylor said gazing into Sao's puppy eyes. "I'll play whatever you want." Taylor said, making Botan 'aw.'

Emi imitated Taylor and rolled her eyes. "I'll play, I guess." Emi said scooting closer to the fire. "What's it gonna hurt us?" Emi asked.

"It'll hurt our friendship in some way and we'll end up fighting." Botan said as Kuwabara and Yusuke nodded. Kurama had been in a trance.

Emi sighed, "Well." she said. "I know." She said standing up. "Lets play.."

"Duck-duck-goose!" Kuwabara shouted sarcastically as everybody chuckled at the thought of big people playing such a kiddy game.

"No, lets play.." She said looking up at the starry filled sky. "I.. I don't know." She stuttered as everybody fell into a thinking stage.

****

A/n: *sighs* I've seem to have no ideas of what to play other than Truth or Dare. If you have any good game ideas, please review them to me. **(**I don't want any games such as 'Spin the Bottle' or 'Name-game' or 'Truth or Dare.'**)** I need a new game. Please, please, give me an idea! ^_^


	13. P2P Conversation

****

Sarasaki High's Gaffe

Chapter 13 - P2P Conversation

Everybody sat around the fire as they heard pops from it, crackles and snaps. Someone's voice broke the silence barrier.

"Lets all write our names on slits of paper and pull from a hat. Girls in one, boys in the other. We'll match the two together and-" Emi was interrupted by Sao.

"They'll kiss!" Sao shouted enthusiastically. "If regretted to do so, you have to run around campus naked for the rest of the game. If you regret that, you'll continue tomorrow." Everybody's eyes widened but hers.

"No way." Yusuke replied. Kuwabara didn't answer but everybody knew his reactions.

"Ok!" He shouted, making Yusuke's mouth fly open. "Urameshi stop being a punk." He said grinning. Emi had to think about it for a second.

"Hey, I ain't afraid of a little ol' nudity!" Emi shouted as she sat back down. "I'm in this game baby." She said as Sao gave her a high five.

Kurama wasn't looked at for an answer, he had already told them off. Therefore, he stared out into the woods, where he thought he heard something and sensed a youkai near. _Hiei._

"Botan?" Emi and Sao said, looking at her as she shrugged.

"As long as I don't have to do the nudity part." She said smiling mischievously.

"I'm in." Taylor simply answered as they gaped at him. 

"Don't worry Botan, the nudity is for the boys only." Sao said as Emi nodded. Yusuke, Kuwabara, and Taylor jumped up.

"Hey that's not fair!" Taylor shouted as Sao gave him her looks to make him feel weak inside. He sat back down with a sigh. "Ok."

"Can we at least keep our boxers on?" Yusuke asked as the girls shrugged. "Fine." They all replied. Kuwabara sat back down as Yusuke looked off to see Kurama walking towards the woods.

"Kurama, we have a bathroom in the main cabin you know." Yusuke said as Kurama glanced back silently and continued to walk. "Hm." Yusuke said aloud as he ignored his friend and sat in the circle.

"Where is he going?" Botan asked as they all looked to see Kurama disappear into the thick trees and bushes of the woodland. 

"Probably to take a leak, leave the guy alone will ya?" Taylor said as Yusuke pointed to the sign above the main cabin that said restrooms. "Uh, maybe he don't like bathrooms?" He said as Emi slapped his head.

"Lets just go on and do this." Emi said as she looked to Botan. Botan walked back to the cabins for, most likely a piece of paper and a pen or something.

Kurama walked into the woods. "Hiei, is that you?" He whispered, not wanting to be heard by anyone but Hiei. Hiei jumped onto a limb, making it shake. Kurama looked up and saw him.

"Hn. Kitsune?" Hiei said in question. Kurama nodded.

"What are you doing here?" Kurama asked as Hiei jumped out of the tree. "I'm on a trip with the group for intersession." Kurama said, making Hiei's eyebrow jump.

"It's a kind of system when you get two weeks from school every certain length of time." Kurama said as Hiei blinked.

"Hn well I just thought I'd have to get away from Ninghenkai.." Hiei said looking down as Kurama looked at him weirdly.

"What for?" He asked the koorime. 

"It kind of made my heart jump out my chest when you said you were in love with Botan." Hiei said sitting on the ground and picking with his right arm with bandages.

"Oh." was all Kurama replied before looking around because he heard some bushes or tree limbs rattle. He caught a peek at the thing or person who it was and found it was the pasty headed girl spying.

"I believe that was Botan." Kurama said looking at the koorime as Hiei's eyes widened. He jumped up to his feet. 

"Hn! Kitsune, do you think she heard what I said?" Hiei asked him. Kurama shrugged his shoulders. He quickly tried to run up and catch the girl but it was too late. He ran out into open camp and saw everybody staring.

"Hiei!?" Yusuke shouted.

"Shrimp!?" Kuwabara shouted.

"Who the heck is this cute guy!?" Emi shouted.

"Uh.. Hiei." Botan said, trying to play as if she didn't know he was there. Hiei looked at Botan as she looked back at him innocently. 

"Hn, bakas." Hiei said walking coolly over to Kuwabara and Yusuke. "What the heck are you doing here?" He asked, as if he didn't ask Kurama. Kurama walked out from the woods and over to the gang.

"We're camping out." Yusuke replied.

"Yeah and what the hell are you doing here?" Kuwabara asked as Hiei crossed his arms. Emi and Sao were not paying attention now and continued working on the names.

"Hn.." was all he replied as Botan felt her inside turn ice cold. He looked to Emi and Sao, "What are you ningens doing?" He asked as Emi and Sao looked up.

"We're getting ready to play a game." Emi replied. "Are you some sort of demon?" She asked as Hiei glared at her.

"What the hell do you think you baka onna?" He asked as Emi stood to her feet and looked the demon in the eye.

"Of course. Now that I see your attitude, you are a demon." Emi said crossing her arms. Hiei ignored the girl. _So pathetic. I'd rip her throat out and smack her with her tonsils in a split second. _"Hn."

"Well dude, you wanna camp with us then?" Taylor asked Hiei as Hiei looked at him as if he was stupid or something. "I know the answer to that." He said with a gulp.

"If you're so big and bad, come have a sit down and play a game with us!" Emi said both cheerfully and roughly, but coolly.

"Hn. Ok." He said sitting on the ground. "What do we do? Shove the paper up-"

"You draw pieces of paper from this ha-erm-container." Sao said, holding the hat in the oni's face. Hiei looked at the cooler and blinked. "Pick two pieces of paper from the containers." She repeated.

Hiei picked two pieces of paper from the container and held them confused. "Open them baka." Kuwabara said. Hiei threw the pieces of paper down and walked over to Kuwabara. "What?" Kuwabara asked standing.

Yusuke got between them. "C'mon guys." He said as Kuwabara quickly sat back down. _Just like children. _Yusuke thought, returning to his spot.

Hiei walked back over and picked up the crumbled pieces of paper and opened them. "Yusuke and _Botan_." He said her name in a slurred voice, as if he had a chill run up him.

Botan and Yusuke looked at Sao and Emi. "Kiss!" They both shouted. Hiei jumped up.

"Woah wait a minute." He said as Yusuke and Botan leaned close to each other. "I hope you didn't put my name in that thing." He said as Emi looked devilishly. "Hn."

"Yours is in here too Shuichi." Sao said, making Kurama's eyes snap up from the fire. He didn't say anything but sighed.

"Now kiss please." Emi said as Botan and Yusuke kissed. Hiei and Kurama felt like fainting. Botan blushed as she tried parting but was forced for more. Yusuke finally let loose with a smirk.

"You know, this could hurt our friendship in a way too." Botan said frowning. Kurama awed. Emi bit her lip. Yusuke lost his smirk. Kuwabara stared blankly at the fire as it died.

"Well." Sao said dumping the papers into the fire before it went out. "What can we do then?" She asked as everybody exchanged glances. 

"We can go to sleep. That's what we can do." Emi said standing up. Taylor stood up also. "Yeah, tomorrow I have a great idea." He said as everybody looked at him. "Canoeing!" He said as everybody gasped excited.

"Hai!" Sao and Botan both said. 

Hiei stood from the ground and dusted himself off. _Hn. _Kurama thought about something before he stood.

"Where will Hiei be sleeping?" He asked. Hiei looked at the cabins. 

"He can take the main one." Emi said looking inside through the window. "There's no bed but-"

"I don't sleep in beds I sleep in trees. For Kami's sake I'm a demon you baka." Hiei said leaping onto Kurama and Botan's cabin before hopping to a branch right above it. Emi shrugged.

"Situation settled." She said before walking into her cabin behind Yusuke. Sao and Taylor walked into theirs as Botan and Kurama stood outside.

"Great, now I have my cabin to myself and Eikichi." He said grabbing Eikichi off the car and walking into his cabin. 

"Goodnight. Don't let the camping bugs bite." Emi said peeking her head out the door before closing it. She heard everybody shout a clear goodnight back and all turned out the cabin lights except Kuwabara, who was busy doing something.

****

[Swing Swing plays]

Botan and Kurama looked at each other silently. Botan blushed again. "Lets go canoeing." Botan said as Kurama looked at her surprised.

"Tonight?"

"Tonight." She said as he followed. She had to get them away from Hiei, so she could talk to him privately. She saw a red canoe and untied it from the deck.

Kurama hopped into it with ease. Botan was nervous, she'd never been in a canoe and had a hard time getting in. Kurama sat in the front, facing backwards as Botan tried to step in the wobbling canoe.

He chuckled and stood to help her. He took her hand into his as she put one of her foot into the canoe. "Woah." He said as it almost turned over. "Just jump in." He said as Botan jumped in and the canoe turned over, tossing Botan and Kurama into the water. Botan squealed, making everybody peek out their window.

Kurama came from under the water and laughed. Hiei watched in amuse as the two struggled to get in the canoe. Emi and Yusuke watched with admire. Kurama got in and pulled the soaked Botan into the canoe.

"You ok?" He asked, grinning slyly. She nodded, trembling from the cool breeze that came by. "Oh, you're freezing." He said taking off his shirt, revealing a tank top underneath. He handed it to her sweetly.

"Aren't you cold?" She asked.

"No. A demon has thicker skin than a human does." He said smiling at her as she smiled back. "Now, lets- canoe." He said, taking the oars in his hand and stroking them in the water in a clockwise motion.

Botan dipped her hand in the water. _How did my life get this wonderful? Right, Koenma-sama. _She said thinking of him with a sigh. _I miss him. I have yet to thank him._ She said in her head as she caught Kurama's eyes staring at her.

His red hair was sticking to his face and his clothes totally soaked. Botan felt herself heat up inside. Her hair was too, sticking to her face and her clothes soaking as damp as his.

Botan gulped, remembering the conversation between Kurama and Hiei. "Um Kurama-kun." She started. Kurama knew what she was about to say so relaxed, preparing his response. "Yes?"

"I know you saw me spying on you and Hiei and.. what exactly were you talking about?" Botan asked nervously.

"Well uh I- we were talking about why he was here and um-" He stopped as Botan gave him the look of that she was buying it.

"Come on Kurama-kun. Please don't lie." She said tilting her head. Kurama sighed, wanting to blush.

"Ok." he replied. "Hiei said that when I told him that I liked you, which I really do admire you." He said as Botan smiled dearly. "He felt broken inside." He finished, ashamed of letting his friend's secret loose.

"Hiei-san yaoi hentai?" Botan said, making Kurama laugh out loud. 

"No, no." Kurama hesitated. "I- he likes you." He said biting his lip and looking at the bottom of the canoe. Then he looked back up to her as he saw her staring at the bottom of the canoe also.

It was silent for awhile. "He does?" She finally said. Kurama nodded. "And you do too?" She asked, knowing the answer to that question she turned her head away.

"I do." He said, making Botan want to cry. 

"He acts like he doesn't like me." She said lowering her eyebrows. "Do you think he's afraid to tell me?" She asked him. 

"I know he is." Kurama said. "But-"

"I'll have to talk to him then." She said smiling. Kurama felt heart broken now. He wanted her. Why did he even tell her this? Hiei must not take her away from him!

"Uh yeah." He replied, turning his head to look at the green slivering lake. "I think we should be getting back to our cabin now." He said stroking the oar, with lumps in his throat.

"Why?" She asked as she looked at his eyes. They were saddened, not all green and pure anymore. She stopped him from rowing and looked at him. He looked back at her.

"What's wrong Kurama-kun?" She asked as he blinked silently at her. He then shook his head and began to row again. She stopped him again and looked at his hurt expression as he swallowed hard. "Kurama!"

"Nothing is wrong Botan." He said in an unusual tone. She took in a deep breath and let out a soft sigh. "I'm just.. tired." He lied as he began to row again.

"Kurama, are you mad because Hiei likes me?" She asked him, making him vacillate again. "Kurama if so-"

"No, it's not that." He said and replaced his frown with a fake smile. Botan smiled. "Ok." She said in a whisper. "Ok." He said rowing once more.

They finally got to the deck as Kurama helped Botan on the canoe and got himself out. He tied the canoe back as Botan stood watching. Kurama turned back to her and walked with his arm around her shoulder.

Hiei closed one of his eyes and peeked through his squinted one. Kurama gave Botan a small kiss on the cheek before she walked into their cabin, leaving him outside. Kurama stood with his hands shoved in his pockets.

"I can tell you told her about me." Hiei said, making Kurama quickly turn around and look over the cabin to see Hiei lying on the limb of a tree. "Hn, kitsune tell me you didn't and I won't believe you."

"Hiei I had to." Kurama said. "Relax. I think she likes you too." He said looking away with a sigh. Hiei's eyebrows lowered. _Hn, really?_

"Oh really? She seems to take interest in you fox boy." He said, trying to cheer Kurama up. Kurama looked down to the ground and shook his head.

"No. She even told me she didn't." He said, his voice sounding lonely and miserable. "I think I will go to bed now. Goodnight." He said stepping into the cabin.

Hiei blinked down at the campground saddened from his friend. _If he likes the girl that much, why don't he say so. _Hiei said, sitting up in his tree. His red eyes trailed off to the sky, _Hn._

~*~

"Everybody get up!" Taylor shouted with his bigmouth. He attempted to imitate a rooster. "Canoeing time." He sang as Sao came out in her pink bikini top and white shorts. 

Emi slammed her door open, stretching and yawning as she stepped out in a lime green bikini top with black see through shorts. "Hey Tay.. Sao." She said walking over towards them.

Yusuke came out in some black swimming trunks, "I feel great!" He shouted as he ran over to the water and done a canon ball off the deck. Emi blushed and laughed at the same time.

Kuwabara walked out wearing glasses in red swimming trunks with Eikichi and a book. "Hey guys!" He shouted with a snort before he returned to reading his book.

"Hey Kuwabara." They all greeted him as Botan came out of the cabin with a blue bikini top and panties. "Hey Kuwabara, konichiwa minna!" She shouted cheerfully as everybody greeted her also.

Hiei stirred up at her cheerful voice and flopped over on the limb onto his stomach. He watched her as she walked swiftly over to Emi and Sao in her flip-flops. Kurama was last to come out, wearing blue trunks.

"Good morning everybody." He said to everybody as he captivated everybody's attention and was greeted. He saw Botan and smiled over to her. The girls all sat on the ground watching Kuwabara and Yusuke swim.

Kurama was sitting on the deck with his legs dipping into the lake. Hiei, was still in the tree watching the mortals. "Hey girls come on in, it feels good in here." Taylor said.

Sao smiled and took off her sandals. She ran over and jumped into Taylor's arms, making them both go under water. Emi declined and Botan walked over beside Kurama and stood on the edge of the deck.

Yusuke got out of the water and tried to pull Emi in the water but Emi wouldn't give up so Yusuke went after Botan. He ran over and picked her up, jumping in the water as she screamed.

Emi, Sao, and Kurama laughed. Botan went underwater and saw Yusuke do a slow backwards flip. He returned to the top of the water, looking for Botan and lowered his eyebrows when he didn't see her.

Kurama looked around the water. Sao called for Botan as Taylor did also. Emi stood, panicking she walked over to the lake and looked the surface for her. Kuwabara came up and shook his head.

"Botan." Emi called. "Botan!" She shrieked as she dived into the water. Emi went under and saw Botan grinning at her. Emi swam over and slapped her on the arm as they both came back up and gasped for air.

Botan and Emi giggled, making Sao giggle. Yusuke and Kurama sighed in relief. "Botan, you scared us." Sao said swimming over to the two girls. 

"Oh gomen minna." She said smiling at everybody. Taylor untied the canoes and hopped into one of them. Sao saw him and got in with him. "Come on minna." She said as everybody swam over to the canoes.

Hiei had walked over to the deck in his black pants and topless. He watched as everybody got into the boat-like things. Kuwabara got in one. Yusuke and Emi got in another. Botan got in another one.

"Shuichi-chan aren't you coming?" Sao asked. Kurama shook his head. Botan frowned at him.

"I don't have anybody to row with me." She said in a sarcastic sad tone. Kuwabara smiled, "You can get in mines." He invited. 

Hiei smiled, _now's my chance. _"I'll get in with you." He said, shocking everybody. Hiei stepped into the canoe as Botan looked at him with her eyebrows arched and a weird smile.

"Arigatou Hiei-san!" Botan screeched and hopped over to give him a hug as the canoe turned over again. Yusuke and Kuwabara died out laughing, making everybody's canoes fall over but Sao's and Taylor's.

Kurama chuckled. "Botan, you have to keep your weight on one side and Hiei's on the other." He said making Hiei grunt. _Yeah that's right. Stay away from her. _Hiei glared at Botan as she nervously chuckled.

They got back in and situated. Sao and Taylor had already rowed to the other side of the lake, where there was another land full of trees. Yusuke and Emi started off west and Kuwabara rowed in circles, not knowing how to row right.

Hiei grabbed the oars and began to row as Botan sat back staring at him. _Now that I know, Hiei doesn't look bad at all. _She thought as Hiei's blood eyes looked into her pink ones. "Nani?" He said.

Botan shook her head. "Nothing." She replied and sat up. Hiei continued to row, looking around the huge lake. Botan kept her eyes on him, watching his every move. 

"Hiei." Botan said startling him as one of the oars slipped out of his hands.

"Kami damnit!" He said through his clenched teeth. "Look what you made me do!" He shouted at the white haired girl as she giggled.

"Gomen Hiei-san." She said as Hiei sighed.

"Hn. It's fine." He mumbled rowing the one oar he had left as they swerved east. _Hn. _He said as their canoe sailed away from sight of camp. "Oh great." He said and cursed aloud.

"Hiei you use so much profanity." Botan said crossing her arms. "It's not like we lost both oars." She said as she watched him let loose of the other one and gasped. "Hiei!"

He laughed evilly. Botan watched him weirdly. "You done that on purpose didn't you?" She asked as he shrugged.

"What's the use of having it when you lost the other one? If we keep using one we'll be going East forever." He stated.

"Now what are we going to do?" She asked as he dipped his hand into the water and began rowing. She watched him and tried doing the same on the other side. "This isn't working." She said as he ignored her.

"Hiei." She said as he kept concentrating. "Hiei!" She shouted.

"What damnit!?" He shouted as the canoe turned over. Botan and Hiei flung out of the canoe and into the water. Botan came to the surface and giggled. Hiei cursed louder.

"Shut up!" He shouted as Botan kept laughing. He swung his arms and splashed as huge waved of water on her as she choked on some from laughing. Botan coughed and spat out water, hanging onto the canoe.

"Hiei I almost choked!" She shouted as Hiei smirked and climbed into the canoe. 

"Serves you right." He said crossing his arms as she struggled to get in but succeeded. 

"Well." She said removing her wet white hair from her eyes. "Hmph." She said crossing her arms also. "I don't care if we sit here all day." She turned her head away.

"Neither do I."

~*~Hour and a half later

"Stop trying to block your thoughts!" He shouted as Botan covered her eyes and thought of something weird like.. monkeys. "Hey, guess what?" He said as Botan stopped thinking of monkeys and looked at him.

Then he used his Jagan to find out her thoughts. He smirked, "Oh you do like it ne?" He asked as Botan lowered her eyebrows.

"Nani?"

"You like it when I take my shirt off." He said looking deeper in her thoughts. His eyes widened as he backed away from her and wrapped his Jagan back up. Botan looked even more baffled, "What!?"

He shook his head with a smirk. "Nothing."

She sighed, "It's been one hour, where the heck are they!?" Botan screamed as Hiei growled.

"I don't know!" He said covering his ears. "Shut up will you?" He asked as Botan glared at him.

"That's it. I don't want to be in the same canoe as you anymore!" She said coldly, "SOMEBODY COME GET ME!" She shouted at the top of her lungs.

"I don't want to be in the same canoe with you either." He lied. "I'll just leave you here." He said as Botan stopped calling for somebody.

"You wouldn't." She said as he jumped into the water and swam away. He turned around and waved, then continued. "Hey!" Botan looked around the lake and saw a whole new piece of land, separate from the camp land she was at.

Hiei swam over to the land, "Hn, this isn't where we were before." He said. Then he saw Kurama in a canoe, rowing around the lake, searching for someone or something.

"Kitsune." Hiei whispered to himself. "Hey kitsune, over here!" Hiei called as Kurama spotted him and began rowing towards him. 

"Where's Botan? Why are you over here?" Kurama asked as he stopped the canoe right in front of Hiei. Hiei pointed to an empty canoe. 

"I don't see anybody." Kurama said looking over to the canoe. "Hop in." Kurama said as Hiei got into the boat. They rowed over to the empty canoe and looked inside.

"We lost the oars." Hiei said as Kurama saw Botan lying inside. She looked up at them and grinned, seeing Kurama's face. She looked at Hiei and glared.

"Yeah and he lost one of them on purpose!" She shouted crossing her arms. Kurama shook his head, _I see he's losing this competition alright. _Kurama smiled over his evil thought.

"Hn, come on." Kurama said stretching a hand over to the other canoe. Botan took his hand and sat in the middle of the canoe as it looked as if it had sunken deeper from the weight of the three.

"Would you look at that?" Hiei said as the two looked at him. "She must weigh like three hundred pounds or something." He said as Botan growled out loud.

"Ok." She said grabbing her hair. "That's final." Botan turned around to face Hiei. "One more thing said to me and you'll be smacked out of this boat!" She shouted as Kurama tried not to laugh. _The victory bell rings. Oh amai Kurama-chan. ^_^_

"Hn. Look onna I don't know who you think you're talking to like that but I will say what the hell I-" 

__

Slap.

PLooP.

Botan smacked Hiei out of the boat as Kurama laughed out loud. Hiei came to the surface, madder than he ever has been that day. He grabbed the pallid haired girl by her hair and pulled her out of the boat.

"Hiei- Botan!" He shouted as Hiei tried to drown her. "Hiei!" Kurama shouted again as Hiei gave Botan's head one final dip and climbed back into the canoe. Botan came up about a minute or so later.

"Kurama-kun," she said as she grabbed onto the boat. "Only one of us are going to be in that canoe with you. If Hiei's staying in here, I'll just swim all the way back!" She said.

"Fine. We'll see you later then." Hiei said rowing the boat. Kurama stopped him as he sighed.

"Botan, get in here." Kurama demanded as she got into it and crossed her arms. "What's wrong with you guys?" Kurama asked, paranoid from their childish feign.

They both looked at the redhead and blinked naively. Kurama has never used such a formidable tone, with slur. Kurama gaped back at them with the most infuriated, defiant stare.

"Forget it." He said sighing at the two. "Lets just get back to the main campus before the sun sets." He said as they silently rowed back towards the camp land.

Botan had a momentary look at Hiei, who was looking away, maybe in the lake. Then she looked back to Kurama, who was having a hard time rowing. So she put her hands on his as he looked up with a small smile.


	14. Hiei's Override

****

Sarasaki High's Gaffe

Chapter 14 - Hiei's Override

They had been at the campground for a week and decided it was enough when Hiei and Botan kept fighting. So they left, Emi, Taylor, and Sao were going to Emerald Point for the next week.

Kuwabara, Kurama, Yusuke, and Botan were dropped off over Atsuko's. The other three had already took off to go pack for their next trip. Hiei couldn't get in the car and had gotten back before the gang did in the car.

"Well that was fun." Botan mumbled as Yusuke crossed his arms and sat on Atsuko's front step. Kuwabara, Kurama, and Botan all stood around Yusuke as he sat on the step. 

"Why don't we go inside Urameshi?" Kuwabara asked, sitting beside his rival but friend.

Yusuke sighed, "No use of trying to. Atsuko won't be answering the door no time soon." He said looking at the ground. Everybody sat quiet until Kuwabara asked another question.

"What's up with you and your mother?" Kuwabara asked as Yusuke shrugged with yet another sigh. "She's always acting like she doesn't love you." He said as Kurama looked at him for him to stop talking about it.

They stood bringing up small chitchats for at least a half an hour or so. "I think I'll be getting home." Kurama said interrupting everybody's silence. "See you all later. Bye Botan." He said smiling at her.

She smiled back and waved at him as he walked down the street to his house. Yusuke and Kuwabara waited till Kurama was out of sight.

"Boy Botan, he really likes you ne?" Kuwabara asked her as she flushed. Yusuke and Kuwabara snickered at her. "I guess me and Eikichi will be getting home. All right Yusuke and Botan." He said as they both waved.

Yusuke rose his head up. Botan looked at him and his horrible expression. "Aw Yusuke." Botan said rubbing his back. "You want to tell me about Atsuko?" She asked him.

Yusuke shrugged. "I don't care." He said straightening himself up from slumping. "All I can say is she doesn't really love me." He said as Botan paid close attention. "I'll be sitting here all day."

"Why do you say that?" She asked the raven-headed boy.

"Cause it's true. She said I was a mistake to her life." He said resting his head on his arms. "That probably meant that she forgot to tell the guy to wear a freaking condom." Botan looked away saddened.

"At least you have a mother you know is your real mother. And all mothers love their children." Botan said taking her hand off his back. "Look at the way she cried when you died."

Yusuke nodded. "Yeah, she did cry alot but probably just because she wouldn't have anybody around to do something for her." He said, glaring at Minat'te's house. "Man if she wasn't my mom I'd call her a bitch."

"Yusuke that's mean. She is your mother and if you told me the same thing I'd lock myself up in a closet and cry my eyes out." Botan commented.

"Oh well." Was all he said. "I guess I'll.. go sit in the Ramen Shop." Yusuke said standing and walking down his sidewalk. Botan thought about something.

"Yusuke!" Botan said with a huge grin on her face. "Yusuke lets go see Koenma-sama!" Botan ran over and grabbed Yusuke's hands. "It's been awhile." She said panting.

Yusuke smiled a small smile. "Yeah, I think I'll go see that toddler." He said as Botan jumped up and hugged him. "But how would we get there?" He asked her.

"Oh damnit." She said smacking her forehead. "I.. I forgot I didn't have my oar anymore." She sighed and looked to the ground. "I guess we can't go." She said as Yusuke watched her sad act.

"What about your communication mirror? Do you still have it?" He asked her as her big pink eyes snapped up at him. 

"Bingo!" She said running across the street as fast as she could. Yusuke sat on the curve as a gang of thugs walked by him, eyeing him. They walked passed him and back to him.

"Hey Urameshi boy." The other black haired boy said trying to pick a fight. "Finally." He said pounding his fist into his other hand. Yusuke yawned, "What the hell do you want?"

"We want to pound your face in." Another one said in a more high pitchy voice. "Yeah!" The same black haired boy said.

Yusuke stood and walked around them. "Fine, bring it on." He said as the black haired boy lunged for him first, missing as Yusuke ducked. Then the high pitched one swung, blowing him in the cheek.

Yusuke had a quick pause to spit. "Nice. You bruised my cheek. I thought this was supposed to be a clean fight." He said as he punched the high pitched one in the stomach as the boy slouched over and Yusuke uppercut his chin.

Another boy, with short red hair swung at him and hit him square in the same spot. Yusuke quickly made a reaction attack, hitting the boy in his eye, blackening it. The black haired boy attacked again and soon there was a big cloud of dust.

Then Yusuke came walking out only with a scratch on his arm and a bruise on his cheek. He dusted his hands in satisfaction. "A little rusty but I still got it." He told himself.

The boys who had been stretched out on the ground got up and ran away. Yusuke sat back down hard on his rump on the concrete. Botan soon came running outside, "I couldn't find it."

"Yusuke I-" She said as she ran over and looked at his wounds. "What happened?" She asked as she looked at his arm and then his cheek. "You got in a fight that quick?" She asked shaking her head.

"Yeap. And I kicked ass too." He said as Botan throw him a peace sign. She held out the communication mirror as Yusuke smiled. "Go on." He said.

Botan took a deep breath before opening it up. "Koenma sir." She said looking at the screen and back at Yusuke. She called again as the screen came into view of a teenage boy with a pacifier in his mouth.

"Hey Botan!" He said with a set of chuckles rolling behind it. Botan squealed happily and smiled to the baby. 

"Koenma!" She shouted. "I missed you." Yusuke couldn't hide the smile that crept on his face. Botan had a tear in her eye. "It's been so long since we've talked!"

"Yes, it has been." Koenma added. He looked at Yusuke, "Hey Yusuke." He said grinning at him. "Man do you look different." He said, "It's only been about a half a year." Yusuke smirked proudly.

"Hey Koenma." He answered. Koenma took his gaze off Yusuke and back to Botan, "And may I say, you're still looking as beautiful as before.. actually way prettier." He commented as Botan flushed her cheeks.

"Arigatou Koenma-sama." She said looking down below the screen. "I want to come back to visit you but.. I don't have my oar so how will I get there?" She asked him.

Koenma sighed with an 'aw.' He smiled, "Don't worry, if you want to see me, I'll come down there." He said as Botan's eyes shut cheerfully. She winced.

"Oh Koenma-sama!" She said as tears flowed down her eyes. "I can't wait!" She said as Koenma laughed.

"It'll only take a minute." He said closing the screen. Botan put the mirror in her pocket and looked at Yusuke. Koenma appeared slowly in front of them.

"Hello!" He shouted when he became solid. Botan ran over and jumped into his arms. "Koenma!" She screamed as Koenma fell back onto the ground. Yusuke chuckled. Botan kissed his nose.

Koenma stood back up, dusting his royal clothing off, including his cape. "Botan. Yusuke." He said calmly as the two stood in front of him. He looked down at them. "Nice to actually come face to face again."

"You don't know how much I missed you." Botan said as Koenma blushed. "Oh and my life is too great Koenma! Arigatou so much." She hugged him tightly.

"You're welcome Botan. You deserved it for such a life you've gave me while working in office. May I say you were entertainment." He complimented as Botan smiled again.

She frowned, "Koenma, will you ever be able to live a regular life?" She asked him as Koenma laughed.

"Botan, I'm a prince. My life is lived with royalty." He said, making Botan frown even more. "After my father dies, I have to take over and soon have a son working under me." He said thinking about it.

"Who will the mother be?" Yusuke asked with a smirk.

"Oh my father will decide soon enough when he thinks it's time." Koenma said throwing a hand in the air. "But, how's your love lives?" He asked them, glancing back and forth.

"Peachy. Still with Keiko and will be forever." Yusuke replied. "Matter of fact, I think I'll go down to the beach to meet her." He said rubbing his chin.

"How about you Botan?" He asked. "Have you gotten a ningen boy falling at your feet yet?"

"Actually. I kind of have demons." She said humiliated. "K-kurama and I are.. kind of working things out." She said looking at her feet. "And H-" She paused.

"What?" Koenma and Yusuke asked. Botan shook her head as the two shrugged.

"Hm well." Koenma said. "It was a great thing I got to see you two. I wish I could stay longer but I have loads and loads of work to do. Botan hit me up when you have time ok?" He asked as Botan gave him another long hug.

"Ok Koenma sir." She said.

"Call me Koenma now. Just Koenma." He said smiling. "You're not working for me anymore, remember?" He asked as his body started to fade. "Ja ne!" He said as Yusuke and Botan waved.

Botan sighed as she felt like she couldn't survive anymore without crying. "Botan." Yusuke said wrapping an arm around her shoulder.

~*~

"How about it Kurama?" Yusuke asked the redhead who lied face down on his bed. Kurama turned over on his back.

"I don't know." He said bending one of his legs. "Beaches really aren't my thing." He said pouting. Botan and Yusuke sat on the floor at the end of his bed as Hiei sat in the windowpane.

"If I said I'd go, you have to go." Hiei said as Kurama glanced over at him.

"Yeah Kurama-kun." Botan said getting up and sitting on Kurama's bed beside him. "Come on." She said messing with his hair which was thrown around.

"Hn.." He said turning back over on his stomach. "I don't feel so good." He said as Botan laid her head on his back. 

"Oh yeah whatever Kurama." Yusuke mumbled crossing his arms.

"I have a bad stomach ache and-" Kurama sniffled. "My nose is running." He lied. Botan and Hiei snickered. "I'm serious guys." He lied again.

"Kurama you're such a lair." Botan said sitting up. She stood off the bed. "I guess it'll just be Hiei, Yusuke, and me then." She said as Kurama grabbed her wrist.

"Don't leave me." He pleaded as Botan pulled away from. "I love you." He said droopily as Botan stood silently. "I love you." He started to sing.

"I think he's drunk.." Hiei said as he stepped into the room.

"Yeah drunk on Botan." Yusuke added.

"Yeah stop giving him your juice." Hiei said crossing his arms. Botan pulled her hand out of Kurama's and crossed hers too.

"Someone get my Peptone Besom." He said with a moan. Hiei and Yusuke grunted. Botan got the Peptone Besom off the desk and gave Kurama some like Shiori had done once before.

"Kurama's a big baby." Hiei insulted as Kurama kicked his leg towards the youkai. Hiei smirked when he kicked Yusuke instead.

"Watch it fox." Yusuke said in a deep voice. "Come on guys, let's go." He said walking towards the door. Hiei went out the window. 

"How long will you be gone?" Kurama asked.

"For the rest of this week." Yusuke said as Kurama shot up. "Yeap." Yusuke said beating on the door.

Kurama frowned, looking at Botan. "Botan don't go with them." He begged again and done some cute puppy eyes. Botan shuttered and walked back over to give Kurama a hug.

"Jeez Botan you're like a care bear. Huggable." Yusuke said before walking out of the room. Kurama sighed when Botan parted from him.

"Don't miss me too much!" She teased, giving him a kiss on the forehead and ran out of the room. Kurama sighed again as he fell back onto his bed as if he fainted.

~*~ On their way

"_Fifty bottles of beer on the wall. Fifty bottles of beer. Take one down and pass it around_-" Botan and Yusuke sang as they rode in Atsuko's car. (Yusuke got into the house and stole her keys.)

"Hn, stupid ningen song." Hiei said covering his ear from the backseat. Botan turned around from the passenger seat,

"It's not _stupid_! You're _stupid_ and you can't say that the song is _stupid_ if you're _stupid_ and-"

"Shut up both of you! I don't wanna hear this crap all the way." Yusuke interrupted, blasting the radio on as he nodded his head to the beat. Hiei began nodding his head also. Botan covered her ears,

"Yusuke, don't you think it's a little too loud!?" Botan shouted over the loud sound of a guitar and some drums. Yusuke shook his head and turned it up more as they zoomed down the highway.

Botan, somehow fell asleep over all the loud music. Yusuke and Hiei had gotten out of the car and into a hotel room located on the beach. "Botan, wake up." She heard somebody said as she slowly cracked open an eye.

Botan sat up slowly, "Yusuke. Where.. are we?" She asked, looking outside to see it dark. She got out, being supported by Yusuke. 

"At the freaking beach Botan." Yusuke said. Botan looked around at the waves rolling upon the shore and back down. She looked away to see a carnival located behind the hotel.

"Oh yeah." She said as they walked towards a building.

"I got a room already. Uh, I didn't have enough money for two rooms so I only got one." Yusuke said as Botan lowered her eyebrows.

"Ha! Hiei, sleeping in the same room as me? Never!" She shouted as they entered the hotel building. Most of the people were at the carnival outside. 

"Hn, Botan, sleeping in the same room as me? Ahahaha." Hiei imitated her as he appeared behind them with a bunch of beads and stuffed animals and candy and et cetera.

"Yusuke you must get another room." Botan said. Hiei agreed. Yusuke sighed.

"I said I don't have anymore money!" He roared. Hiei and Botan looked at each other and then away. 

"Sorry." He apologized, "Maybe Keiko will let me sleep in her room with her." He said, making Hiei and Botan gasp.

"B-but Yusuke that doesn't solve the problem!" Botan shouted. "I should be the one sleeping with Keiko." She said as Hiei and Yusuke gaped at her quietly.

"Hn, I knew she was crooked." Hiei said as Botan grabbed him by the cloak and insulted him so bad, even Yusuke had never heard such horrible things.

"Hey, Hiei sleeps out anyways right?" Yusuke said looking at the fire demon as he hned. Botan nodded and bit her lip.

"Oh, that's right." She said with a grin.

"Now, all that fuss for nothing. I'm going in to look for Keiko. You two have fun all right?" Yusuke said with a wink. Purposively the two didn't exactly get what he was trying to say.

"Hey wait Yusuke. Where's my room?" Botan asked and ran towards the elevator.

"Ah, I forgot. It's third floor. C13." Yusuke said as she followed him inside, then Hiei. Then the doors closed and Yusuke pressed the number three.

The ride was quiet, everybody gaped around the small room and then at the numbers as they heard a bump. The doors opened as two girls came into view. One was blond, the other was brunette.

"Hello Urameshi." The brunette said in a teasel voice as she walked into the elevator swaying her hips. Yusuke smirked at Hiei as they stepped out and walked down the long hall.

Yusuke then stopped at the door, which read 'C13.' "Here ya are." He said as Botan inserted the key-card and the door came unlock. Yusuke ran towards the elevator the two girls were going in.

Botan and Hiei walked into the hotel room. It was fancy, definitely. A TV, a bed, stationed laptop, (ok, maybe not that fancy) and an attached bathroom. Botan walked in and flopped on the blue covered bed.

"Ah." She sighed in relief from being crumbled in that little car trying to sleep. Hiei watched as she lied back in relaxation. Then he tossed his things across the room near the window and opened it.

"Where y-"

"Outside." Hiei blurted out as he stepped out of the window. Botan ran over to the window he climbed out to see a little-like balcony. She stepped out too.

"Wow, this is intriguing." She said glancing around the beach's coast. Hiei sat in the windowpane and stared out at the ocean. (the pacific duh!) Botan stood at the edge of the balcony as she heard music from a nearby room.

"Not gonna get us-" She heard and started to sing along until she heard a sudden movement. She turned to see Hiei swinging back and forth on the window sealing.

Botan looked at the carnival across from the hotel, "Hiei, let's go to the carnival!" She said jumping up from leaning on the balcony supporter.

"No, I just got back." Hiei said crossing his arms. Botan sighed and looked back at the ocean. "If Kurama was here he'd take m-"

"Fine." He interrupted her. He didn't want to hear anything about Kurama doing favors for her or anything concerning him. "Let's go then." He said stepping back into the window.

"Yay." She said with a snort and ran over to the window.

~*~

****

[Follow plays]

"Ohhhh Hiei!" Botan said clinging to his cloak as the roller coaster turned a sharp corner. "I think-" She said with a gasp. "I think I'm going to be sick." She finally managed to say as she burped.

"Oh no you don't!" Hiei shouted trying to shove her off and far away from him, but it was a two-seat roller coaster and how far apart can you get? "Turn your head!" he demanded as she turned towards him. "The other way you baka ningen!" He shouted, trying to unbuckle his seat belt.

Botan turned her head the opposite way and covered her mouth as she only burped again. She turned back to Hiei smiling, "False alarm." She said merrily. Hiei sighed.

"Hiei, don't look, but.. we're going down a huge hill." Botan shouted as Hiei looked anyway and screamed as the roller coaster vroomed over the top of the hill and down it.

Botan laughed at the koorime as he clutched onto the bar resting on their laps decisively. The girls behind them were screaming in his ear, which made him scream more.

At the end of the roller coaster ride, Botan pulled a dizzy and drossy Hiei out the cart. "Come on Hiei! Let's go on the swings." She suggested and skipped jollily until he grabbed her hand.

"No!" He said, his eyes still wide and panting hard. "No more rides." He commanded as Botan moaned. "Fine Hiei, you big fraidy-cat." She insulted.

Hiei quickly stood straight up, which made him look down at the pasty-head girl. "Fraidy-cat?" Hiei repeated as Botan meowed and imitated a cat licking it's paw. "Hn. Well why don't you ride my ride?"

"Fine." She said and stuck her nose in the air.

~*~

"Ah!" She screamed so loud, the whole beach heard her squeal. "Hiei!" She screamed again, grabbing onto his cloak and hiding her face into it. Hiei laughed.

"Fraidy cat, eh?" He smirked. "Hey!" Hiei called the man dressed up as a gnome. The goblin stopped his act and walked over to Hiei and Botan's frozen cart. Hiei winked.

"Botan, it's over." Hiei lied as Botan looked up slowly. 

"It is?" She asked, "Are you sure?"

"Yes." He lied again as the girl looked up with her frightened pink eyes to see a green skinned guy with wine-like veins popping out and red rolling eyes. She made a miserable face.

"EEEHK!" Botan smacked the enormous monster as the man hollered out from the painful smack. The smack was almost as hard as Keiko's. x_X

Hiei cackled his ass off as the cart began to roll slowly through the disturbed domicile. "Now whose screaming!?" He shouted over to the crying girl and snickered again.

Botan smacked Hiei square across the face. Hiei's eyes widened. _She.. smacked me. Again.. _He thought as he tried to keep himself cool.

"Grr. You shouldn't have done that!" He shouted and shoved the girl out of the cart while it was moving. 

"Hiei!" She cried out as the people in the other carts rolled by watching the girl.

"Hey somebody stop the ride!"

"It's a girl outside of the cart!" some random riders yelled.

"Don't worry! She's part of the act." Hiei shouted back, laughing evilly as the cart slapped on brakes.

~*~

"You do this again and you might be kicked out and banned from this beach sight." A man said and stomped away from Hiei as Hiei rolled his eyes and looked over to the streaked face girl.

She only blinked back at him.

With a sigh, he apologized unlike himself, "Sorry." he mumbled unclearly as Botan smiled. Hiei looked away from her and towards the carnival. "-that we got kicked out of the carnival."

Botan looked down, "It's ok." she lied. "I'm getting tired anyway." She said before looking back at the carnival. "But-" She said frowning at the people having fun.

"C'mon." He said pulling her around the carnival to the side where the back of the hotel was. There was a pool and a Sagoshi. They ran passed it and back to the sight of the carnival, which was behind it.

"We can sneak back in." He said as Botan smiled obliquely. The two ran under the children's ride and came out to the back of the fête ground. "There." He said as Botan smirked.

"I just wanted to get a slushy and play a few- OOO HIEI!" Botan shouted as Hiei followed her gaze to a humongous, blue and black stuffed Teddy bear. 

"Hn. What?"

"I want it!" She shouted as she drug him over to the game. It was a race horse game. 

"A dollar each please." The man said as Botan scraped out two dollars in quarters. "Thank you." He said giving them spots on the counter where there were water guns lined across.

Hiei and Botan took the middle two as a couple of guys took the side ones. "And on your mark!" The man shouted as Botan peeked out of one eye and looked in the aiming hole. "Get set!" 

Everybody, was now bending over with one eye closed. "Go!" He shouted as everybody pulled their trigger and shot at the target across from the counter, making their horses cross the board.

Botan was in the lead until Hiei and the others passed.

__

Ding!

The buzzer went off, which meant that someone had finished. Botan pounded on the counter as everybody glanced around to see who won. Everybody looked at the black horse.

"Number 1, black horse! Number one." The man who ran the game said looking around. Everybody's gaze fell on the confused Hiei as Botan shrieked and gave him a hug.

"What!?"

"You won silly!" Botan said as she let loose of him when she realized what she was doing. Hiei grinned as the man walked over to him.

"Pick your prize." the man said as Hiei looked around. He looked at the big black stuffed spider and then to a cool black light stick. 

"The.. stick looks cool." Botan suggested. "I'd.. I'd pick the stick." she said as Hiei looked at her. Then he looked at the huge blue teddy bear. "I'm going to get my slushy, want one?" He nodded.

Botan walked away from the stand as she stumbled over to the slushy stand. "May I help you missy?" the lady asked. Botan smiled.

"Yes please."

"Would you like a slushy?" the woman asked.

"Yes please."

"Any flavor. There's blue berry, cherry, strawberry, cola, orange soda, bubble gum, blue raspberry, strawberry kiwi, kiwi, banana, raspberry-" the lady yapped on and on as Hiei walked over with his hands behind his back.

"What did you get?" she asked, looking at the black looking thing behind his back. Hiei pulled out a huge teddy bear and held it out towards her. Her eyes glowed,

"Hiei!" She cried out, once again that night. And snuggled the big stuffed animal. Then she gave Hiei a big hug, which made him embarrassed. 

"Excuse me ma'am." the lady working at the slushy stand said. "Which flavor?" 

"Strawberry please." Botan said and looked at Hiei. "What kind do you want?"

"I don't care." he blurted out.

"And cherry." She added as the lady pulled the handle down on the machine. 

"Here ya go. Thank you and have a nice night!" The lady chirped as Botan chirped back something cheerfully before the two walked off. Botan walked slurping her slushy loudly.

"Mind keeping it down?" Hiei asked as Botan began to sip silently. They walked towards the exit gates as the man who spoke to Hiei spotted them.

"Hey!" He called over as Botan and Hiei began to run. "Hey!" the man called again as the two ran towards the hotel, with the man following.

"C'mon. Let's go to the hotel room." Botan suggested as she took Hiei's hand and ran into the hotel's elevators. The man chasing them saw them in the elevator and the door closed as the man ran into it.

He took the stairs and ran up every floor the elevator passed by. Then at the third floor, the doors opened as a panting man stood, irritated. "Uh oh." Botan said.

Hiei punched the guy and motioned for Botan to come by as they stepped over him. The man struggled back to his feet as Botan and Hiei stood at the door. Botan fumbled with the card as Hiei cussed aloud.

She finally got the door open and pulled the fire demon in, closing the door in the man's face as he pounded on the door once and probably walked away. The two slid down the door panting, not able to drink anymore slushy.

Hiei began to snicker as Botan began to giggle silently. Then the room was filled with laughter and tears from the thought of the man's face when he saw them. Hiei stopped and watched the girl laugh. _Her laugh is so adoring. _He thought.

Botan stopped her laughing fit with a relaxing sigh as she looked over to Hiei with a smile. Botan looked down and leaned in to kiss the fire demon as he froze. She parted as looked down again with a blush.

"Arigatou Hiei for the fun. Hope to do the same tomorrow." She said as she stood to her feet. "Maybe we can go swimming in the pool at sunlight." She suggested as she walked over to her bed and sat.

Hiei kept his gaze at where Botan's face was when she kissed him. Then he slowly turned to the girl, sitting on the bed. "Um-" he gulped. "You're welcome." He said sweating. 

"I'll be-" he struggled to his feet, weakly. "Going now." He said as he ran towards the window and quickly stepped out with a red face. Botan beamed a small smile as she saw him blushing. _Hiei.._


	15. Is This Victory or What?

****

Sarasaki High's Gaffe

Chapter 15 - Is This Victory or What?

"Botan!" called a well-known familiar voice from behind. Botan was heading down stairs with a towel around her waist and a black and green outlined bikini. She turned to see a brunette running towards her.

"Keiko!"

"Botan. What are you doing here?" Keiko asked giving her friend a hug. "I thought you were going to stay in school." She said arching her eyebrows. "Changed your mind?" She smirked.

"Yeap." Botan replied gaily. "Well actually Emi talked me into going on a trip with her." She corrected herself. Keiko looked around.

"Emi's here too?" Keiko asked.

"No. Just me, Hiei, and-"

"Kurama's not here?" Keiko interrupted. Botan shook her head.

"He said beaches weren't his thing." Botan explained with a shrug. "Then he started to complain about being sick. He's a bad liar." Botan said grinning naively.

"Aw. I know you hate that." Keiko said, making Botan lower her eyebrows. Keiko threw her hands up innocently. "Ok, ok. I know you're happy."

"No. I'd rather him be here. Not that I like him." Botan said as Keiko nodded as in saying 'yeah-yeah.' 

"Course not." Keiko said in a sarcastic tone. "Well, Yusuke and I are going to Shoney's for breakfast. Care to join us?" Keiko invited.

Botan shook her head, "I am supposed to be meeting Hiei at the pool this morning. Maybe you can join us instead." Botan suggested as Keiko looked at Botan weirdly.

"Did you say 'Hiei'?" Keiko asked, lowering her eyebrows. Botan quirked hers and nodded.

"Yes, why?"

"Um, nothing." Keiko said, thinking why the heck she'd rather be with Hiei than her and Yusuke. "Well, catch ya later." Keiko said running the opposite way of the elevator.

Botan walked out into the back part of the hotel where there was a big pool full of people. She looked around and saw Hiei sitting under a nearby tree in the shade. Botan smiled and walked over.

"Konichiwa Hiei-san!" She tweeted. Hiei opened one eye and saw the white haired girl bent over in his face. He sat up against the tree wide awoke.

"Hn." was his reply. He rubbed his head as if he had been hit on top of it. "What?" He groaned.

"We're supposed to meet at the pool, remember?" She said standing straight up. Hiei stood also, topless in his black pants. "So!" she squeaked.

"And?" He said in a questioning tone. "We're here." He reminded her.

"Ummm let's get in the pool." Botan said pointing at the pool. Hiei shook his head.

"No thanks." He replied harshly. "I'll just watch you." He said as Botan shrugged and took off her towel, revealing bikini bottoms. She tossed the towel on a chair near the tree he was in.

The pool was half full, most were on the shallow end. Botan stretched and reached for her toes. Then she walked over to the laddered diving board. Hiei watched surprised.

A man walked up the ladder behind her, followed by another one and a girl. Botan got to the highest one and walked to the edge of it and stood glancing around. She done some kind of weird stretch and began to bounce.

She spotted Hiei and waved as the board became unsteady. "Woot!" Botan said as she bounced and done a Cannonball backwards flip.

Hiei's eyes widened as Botan hit the water with a small 'PLooP.' Hiei walked over to the edge of the perimeter of the pool. Botan swam over towards him grinning ingenuously. "So how did I do?" she asked.

"I could do better." Hiei said as Botan splashed some water on him. He mumbled something and walked away from the pool.

~*~

"And we went canoeing." Yusuke said at the breakfast table as Botan walked over to the couple. Keiko looked away from Yusuke and to Botan.

"Hey Botan." Keiko said as Botan smiled.

"Hello Keiko and Yusuke." She said, pulling a chair from another table to Keiko's. "What's up?" she asked.

"Nothing. Yusuke was just telling me about the camping trip you all went on." Keiko said looking back at Yusuke.

"Oh, Kurama and Botan went on a little private canoeing trip that night we got there." Yusuke said and began laughing softly. "Their canoe turned over when Botan tried to get in." he said as Keiko laughed.

"Is that true Botan?" Keiko asked as Botan blushed wildly. 

"So where's Mr. Bad-ass wannabe at?" Yusuke asked Botan as she shrugged.

"He probably went back over to that outside carnival." Botan said as Keiko snapped her finger.

"Oh yeah. We're leaving today and I was wondering if you and Botan wanted to join up and spend some time. You know we got school tomorrow." Keiko said clasping her hands together.

"Cool." Yusuke said. "Let's get going then!" he said jumping out of his seat and running towards the exit of the Restaurant.

"So, Botan?" Keiko asked as Botan shrugged with a smile. "Sure!" she chirruped. They both stood up as Keiko remembered something else. "Oh yeah Botan. Kurama said give him a ring." 

Keiko said showing Botan the number on her mobile phone. "He called last night but erm, Yusuke and I were sort of busy at the moment and uh-"

"Keiko.." Botan said as she gave her a naughty look, shaking her head from side to side. Keiko's cheeks turned red as her lip gloss on her lips. 

Keiko looked back at Botan, "Sooo are you going to call him?" she asked nosily. Botan glanced at Keiko and nodded. "Yes. If he wants me to." she sighed.

Keiko jumped up happily, "Botan likes Kurama." she began to chant in a whisper as Botan chased her down to the outside Carnival.

They spotted Yusuke and Hiei standing around a sitting area talking and ran over towards them.

After the long day of riding rides and eating snacks and playing games, Botan went back to her hotel room and picked up the room phone. 

'Now what was that number.' she thought and pushed a guessingly good number. The phone rang a few times before there was a click-up.

"Hello, Shuichi here." she heard a kind of deep but light voice. 

"Hello Kurama-kun!" he heard someone screech into the phone and smiled. 

"Botan." he said flopping on the bed. "Hey babe." he said shockingly. Botan quirked one of her brows. _Babe?_ She thought.

"Hmph. I didn't give you permission to call me 'babe.'" she said amusingly. Kurama chuckled.

"Oh I didn't think I had to ask for permission to call you." he said as Botan growled over the phone, making him laugh again. "I'm just kidding." he said with a sigh. "Without you guys-"

"Kuwabara would you mind telling your sister to turn the radio down in the den!" Botan heard Kurama holler and giggled.

"Gomen." he apologized and cleared his throat. "Like I was saying, without you guys- HEY!" Botan heard him being interrupted again. "Kuwabara, no your kitten just didn't poop on my floor." 

Botan laughed out loud as Kurama put his phone back to his ear and smiled when he heard her laughing. "Gomen.. again Botan-chan." he said sighing again. "Shizuru and Kuwabara's nerve racking."

"Oh I can tell." Botan smiled cheerfully.

"That's why I want you to come back." he said. "I'll do anything-" he started to sing.

"Oh Kurama-kun." she laughed.

"I miss seeing the beautiful girl walking passed me at school and the beautiful girl's ponytail blowing in the car and the beautiful girl's smile and the way she acted so sweet and innocent." he recited.

"Kurama-kun you're so amai!" Botan giggled. 

"I love you." he said as Botan felt like her inside got jammed or her whole system froze up. There was a silence. "Aw c'mon. Say it back." he begged.

Botan remained silent. 

"Botan." he said in his calm voice. 

"Yes?" she replied.

"I love you." he said in a serious tone this time. Botan felt lumps in her throat as she swallowed hard. "Don't you love me?" he asked.

"I-" she stuttered. "Yes.. as a tomodachi!" she added as she heard Kurama sigh a long and loud one. "I'm sorry Kurama-kun." she apologized in a miserable tone.

"It's ok Botan-channy." he said and put on a smile. "I was uh just kidding anyway." he lied. "I guess I'll just see you in a week." he said sadly.

"Aw Kurama-kun. Do not be sad. It makes me sad." Botan said frowning.

"Fine, I'm happy!" he shouted with a 'wee.' Botan laughed.

"Ok Kurama-kun. See ya." she said hanging the phone up.

"..Bye Botan.." Kurama said to himself as the phone fell onto the click and he rolled over and squeezed his pillow. _Oh Botan, why must you be so hard to get?_


	16. Interest Lost?

****

Sarasaki High's Gaffe

Chapter 16 - Interest Lost?

"Beep--beep--beep--bee-!" Botan's alarm went off as she rolled over and smacked the snooze button. "Oh I'm too tired." she moaned and fell back to sleep. Shockingly, Minat'te wasn't there.

After a half an hour of sleeping, Ryo finally noticed that Botan hadn't been up and walked into her room. "Botan you idiot! It's time for school." Ryo said as Botan shot up and looked at the clock.

"Ahhh!" she screamed as Ryo laughed. "It's not funny. How come mom didn't wake me up!?" Botan shouted as Ryo rolled his eyes. "Remember, she's in the hospital!" he said as she slapped herself.

"Dad?" she asked as Ryo shrugged. "He's probably gone to see her." he said as Botan shoved him out of the way and towards the bathroom. She hopped in the shower as Ryo stood at the door.

"Oh yeah. Some guy came over looking for you just a few minutes ago." Ryo shouted through the door. "He said he was going to walk you to school but some girl came to pick him and the dude across the street up."

Botan gasped, "Keiko forgot me." she whispered and turned the shower off. She threw a towel around herself and ran towards her room, shoving Ryo out of the way again. 

"I'm off to school. Don't be late." Ryo said sticking his tongue out as he heard a bus coming and ran out of the door. 

Botan got on her dress and looked for her long pair of stocking white socks and couldn't find any. 'Sock--sock--sock!" her mind screamed as she finally found some in the bottom of her dresser. "Yes!"

She slipped on her shoes and ran down the steps, missing the cat and ran towards the kitchen. 'Pop Tart--Pop Tart--Pop Tart!' her mind began to scream as she found no Pop Tarts.

She looked to find a Nutritious Apple Cinnamon Bar and grabbed it. Running out of the door, she gobbled it down and ran down the street. On her way, she met the neighbor's dog face to face.

"Oh great!" she shouted and tried to slip around it slowly. "Nice doggy. Stay.. stay." she said as she got around it and turned to walk away as it began to growl and jumped at her.

"Ahhh!" she screamed and began to run. She turned a corner and hopped over a neighbor's fence, getting hung on the gate as the neighbor's door opened up. "What the heck you doing in my yard!?" an old lady screeched.

Botan struggled as she saw the lady coming at her with a broom and finally made it off of the fence, ripping the back of her skirt. "No!" she shouted as she looked to see her underclothes underneath it.

Botan heard the dog growling and without looking, she began to run towards the school again.. screaming.

****

[_Fourth Period_]

"Hey Botan." Keiko whispered over beside her. "Why weren't you outside this morning?" she asked as Botan sighed with a cheerful grin, "You wouldn't believe this but-"

"Excuse me Ms. Yakima." Mr. Jones said, walking to the girl's desk, like he normally done daily. "-but what's so important, you have to interrupt discussion?" he asked as Botan shook her head.

"Nothing Mr. Jones I-" "Ok." he broke into her apology and turned to the class to begin teaching again. Keiko rolled her eyes, "Botan what were you saying?" she asked as Botan held up a finger.

"-and that's all for today. Um, you have ten minutes of class left." was all Mr. Jones said before walking out of the classroom with a cup of coffee. Botan looked back at Keiko.

"Well, I had a really bad-" "Hey girls." Yusuke said, walking over and interrupting their conversation. "Hey Yuse-chan." Keiko said slapping his cheeks as he became embarrassed. "Stop will ya?"

"Fine. Go away." she said as Kuwabara and Kurama came over, talking about what happened last night with Shizuru. "Hey guys." Kuwabara greeted as Kurama done the same.

"Keiko-" "Wait a minute Yusuke! Botan please finish what you were saying." Keiko said as Yusuke, Kuwabara, and Kurama all grabbed a chair and circled the table, playing Uno.

"Well, I had a really bad morning-" "Hey, why is your skirt-" "SHUT UP WILL YA!" Botan shouted, interrupting Kurama's question as he held up his hands defensively. Kuwabara and Yusuke laughed.

"Well, I had a really bad morning because I woke up-" "Hey guys." Emi approached them as Botan growled. "Ooo!!!!" she said as everybody leaned back in their chairs. 

"Woah B, what's up?" Emi said as Botan laughed and shook her head. "I'm sorry. Just feeling really depressed because my friends won't let me talk." she said as everybody became quiet.

"Thank you. Well, I had a really bad morning because I woke up late and then I got chased by a freaking dog all the way here." Botan said giggling as everybody looked weirdly at her.

"-and that's why I won't outside this morning and why my skirt is ripped." she said looking around to see they were still silent. "What!?" she shouted as everybody shook their head and mumbled, "Nothing."

"..uh.. yeah." she said as the bell rung. "Well, I'll check ya guys later." Emi said walking towards Saluki, who was waiting at the door. "Bai." everybody said as they began to walk paired off.

Keiko and Yusuke walked a few feet in front with Kuwabara hanging with his groupie-friends behind them. Botan walked isolated from the group as she saw Kurama walk passed her, saying nothing or not even looking at her.

"Hey Kurama-kun." she chirped happily as he looked back at her with a small smile. "Hey." he said and turned to walk again. Botan's eyebrows narrowed as she saw him walking towards a group of girls.

"Hey Shuichi-chan." Mercedes, his Festival Date greeted him with a kiss on the cheek. Botan felt heart broken.. but why? She didn't really like Kurama that way.. did she? 

Kurama and the group walked towards the cafeteria as Botan walked in all late. She saw that the gang had been seated already, talking and laughing, not really paying attention to her.

"Botan." Masqoshki called from a table where Okita, Ryo, Tang, and Saluki were. They all waved as Botan smiled weakly and walked over to their table, taking a seat. "Hey." they all greeted.

"What's wrong?" Masqoshki asked, with concern on his face. Botan shook her head, "Nothing." she said, smiling phonily. "Just feeling a little depressed today." she said looking at her food.

"Why?" Saluki, the green-haired girl asked as Okita frowned. "It's a long story." Botan said, not wanting to talk about it. "Oh c'mon." Tang said as Botan shook her head.

"Ok then." Saluki said with a sigh and stood from the table. "Where ya going?" Okita asked as she gasped. "That's right!" she said snapping her finger as the two ran with their trays. Botan looked at the three guys.

"Oh, they always do that. They run to the bathroom and skip next period." Ryo said shaking his head. Not paying attention, Masqoshki watched as Kurama sat with a brunette girl across the table from him.

"Um Botan." he said as Botan looked at him and followed his gaze. "Don't look-" he said as he saw Botan looking over at the two, kissing. "Hey didn't he like.. go with her?" Ryo asked as Tang glared at him.

Botan shoved her seat back from the table and slid her tray off of it. Everybody jumped as the cafeteria went silent. Botan stomped out of the huge room, kicking the doors open.

"Botan!" Masqoshki called and got to run out of the cafeteria as Keiko did also. The two ran outside of the cafeteria and spotted her running towards the girl's bathroom.

"Botan!" Keiko called and ran inside as Masqoshki stood at the door waiting.

Inside, Botan was found crying as Saluki and Okita watched, sitting on the sinks. "Botan what's-" "Botan!" Keiko interrupted as they all began to ask her questions. Getting annoyed, Botan screamed out loud.

"Sheesh." Okita said covering her ears. Keiko hugged Botan, "What's wrong?" she asked as Botan stopped crying and took a deep breath. "Huh?" she asked again.

"Kurama." Botan said and began to glare. "Kurama told me he loved me and then the next day he's smooching Mercedes!" she said with sniffles. 

Keiko awed and snapped her teeth. "Ooo Kurama." she said clenching her fist.

"Let's go get him!" Saluki suggested. "Yeah!" Okita said, throwing her fist in the air. Keiko looked at Botan, "We'll get him for you!" she said as Botan tried to say something but didn't have a chance to.

Stomping out of the bathroom, they shoved Masqoshki out of the way and walked back towards the cafeteria. "Uh.." was all he got to say before Okita shoved a bunch of toilet tissue in his mouth.

Inside the cafeteria, Tang and Ryo were cleaning up the mess while the other students sat talking about stupid things. Kurama, who was back to snuggling with Mercedes, was circled by the three girls.

"What?" he asked as Keiko jacked him up. "Woah!" Yusuke said and jumped out of his seat, "Keiko-Keiko!" he shouted as Keiko's grip tightened on his shirt collar.

"Um?" Kurama said as Keiko and Saluki pulled him out of the cafeteria. Okita shoved a bunch of food into Mercedes mouth as the students got boisterous. Yusuke stood dumbfoundedly watching as his girlfriend drug Kurama outside.

They shoved him into the bathroom, locking the door. "What is going on?" he asked looking around as Keiko pulled his head around by his hair, making him wince. "That!" she shouted.

"What?" he asked, seeing Botan sitting in the corner of the bathroom floor. "What!?" Keiko mimicked Kurama and tried to smack him but was caught by Okita.

"What's wrong with Botan?" he asked as he saw her hurt pink eyes being covered by her knees. "I don't know. Maybe you can tell us!" Saluki said, crossing her arms. "Yeah!" Okita added.

"I do not know why she's upset." Kurama said as Keiko growled. "No!" Botan suddenly stood up wiping her eyes. "Keiko, Saluki, Okita.. thanks for trying to help me but I'd like some privacy to deal with this myself."

Keiko looked at Botan saddened and back to Kurama and shoved him. "C'mon." Saluki said. "Yeah!" Okita added as they walked out of the bathroom, leaving Botan and Kurama inside.

"What was all that about?" Kurama asked, standing up and glaring at her. Botan frowned, "What was all last night's talk about?" Botan asked in a small, unsteady voice.

"Huh?" he asked, remembering she called and he telling her he loved her. "I-.." was all he could get out. Botan's shoulders shrunk down as she pouted, "Kurama why did you say that?" she asked.

"I do love you." he said normally as she began to walk back and forth. "Oh yeah? Well.. why were you kissing Mercedes?" she asked as Kurama's mouth hung open.

"I thought you said you loved me as a friend. I didn't think you'd get upset with me having a girlfriend." he said, realizing that Botan did like him.. more than a friend.

"I thought so too." Botan said sighing, "-and now I know so." she said, walking passed Kurama and out as he looked down sadly and slid down the wall. _Why didn't you say so?_ He thought.

****

[_After Last Period's Bell_]

Botan, Keiko, and Yusuke walked out of the school silently as Kuwabara walked out with his friends, fighting and fussing about something weird. Kurama was found walking out alone and miserably.

"Botan you ok?" Yusuke asked as Botan looked over at him and nodded with a small smile. "Yeah." she answered without any voice. Why couldn't she have Yusuke? He sure did care alot.

"Why don't you go talk to Kurama?" he asked as she shook her head. Kurama had started to walk towards the park as Botan watched him, saddened by his mood.

"Go on Botan." Keiko said, patting her on the shoulder. Botan looked down with a heavy sigh, "Ok." she said and looked up at them, "I guess I'll see you tomorrow." she suggested as the two walked to Keiko's car.

Botan walked towards the way Kurama was walking and tried to catch up with him. "Kurama." she said voicelessly as he didn't hear her. "Kurama!" she said, as a small voice peeped out.

He turned to see the white haired girl running towards him. "Botan.." he said lowly and sighed. "What do you want?" he asked as she looked at him weirdly. "...to talk." she said.

"What's wrong with your voice?" he asked as she shrugged. They walked over into the park towards the bench they always sat at where Hiei's tree was.

"Kurama I wanted to apologize for what Keiko done." she said looking ashamed at her fingers, "I didn't tell them everything." she said as Kurama stared straight ahead. "Kurama." she said as he looked at her.

"Gomen?" she said as he nodded and looked back straight ahead. Her eyes watered up, "Kurama I'm sorry." she said and began to cry, making him break out of his hard shell. When he saw Botan crying, he opened his arms.

Botan laid her head on his chest and sobbed a few times before parting. "Were you serious?" she asked as Kurama looked at her confused. "-about what?" asked Kurama.

"When you said you loved me.. were you being serious?"

"At the time I wasn't really sober.. but now I-" he stopped when he heard a movement from above. _Hiei..._ he thought and looked up to see nothing.

"What?" she asked, looking up as she thought about it. Hiei was probably there listening to the whole conversation but why would she care? 

"Botan, I love you." he straight out said as she looked at him with a hard stare. "I've always, even when you were a ferry girl. Please forgive my stupidity." he apologized in such a way.

Not able to regret accepting his apology, Botan smiled and gave him a hug. "Kurama you're so amai." she said once again in her ningen life time. 

They parted, "So.. will you go?" he asked.

"Go where?"

"-to the Senior Prom and be my date?" he asked as Botan smiled, teary eyed from being sooo happy. "Of course!" she shouted and jumped into his arms again.

Hiei, who wasn't very far from them, now felt heartbroken. _After sharing a nice night and a goodnight kiss.. this?_ he asked himself. _I love her too. Deeply like no other. _He thought, trying to hold in his secret.

"Hey-" he said coming from behind the tree he sat in and seeing nobody but Kurama and Botan walking linked arm in arm. "I wanted to tell..." his voice trailed off as he looked away. _Damn fox._ His head cursed before he disappeared.


	17. Pjless

__

Oh yeah, **[_Blah-blah-blah plays_] **_= Songs playing during the time. (it's like a theme song)_

****

Sarasaki High's Gaffe

Chapter 17 - Pj-less 

"Ahhh Botan you did? Really?" Keiko asked as Botan nodded her head. The two were spending the night over Kuwabara's house. They called it a 'Pjs Night Study' slumber party.

Everybody had to wear their Pjs over to Kuwabara's house. Kuwabara, was wearing Ducky light Blue Pjs which made everybody laugh. Keiko had on a light pink Bunny one. Shizuru had on a long silky dark maroon gown and Botan had on a short white gown with fluffy edges on the bottom and top. Yusuke, having no Pjs, wore his blue boxers with no shirt over to Kuwabara's.

"Hey guys, I-" "Slam." Shizuru closed the door in Kuwabara's face as he muttered something. Botan and Keiko laughed. 

"Shizuru you're so mean." Keiko complimented.

"Why thank you Keiko." Shizuru retorted before reopening the door for to see Kuwabara standing at it with his Biology book.

"Hmph, tramp." Kuwabara muttered as he walked passed Shizuru. Shizuru caught him in a headlock.

"What did you say baby brother?" 

"N-nothing!" Kuwabara hollered out, begging for Shizuru to let loose.

"Guys some pizza guy is outside. He thought _I_ was ordering a pizza. Ch! In a bazillion years." Yusuke said, being cheap. Kuwabara ran out the room as Yusuke walked in.

"Ah Botan, I see you're not in such a bad mood now." Yusuke said as Botan grinned with a flush of pink shading on her cheeks. Yusuke grinned slyly at her.

"So Botan, tell Yusuke the good news with you and Kurama." Keiko said as Botan tried to act innocent. 

"What good n- oof! Keiko!" Botan shouted as Keiko smacked her with a pillow.

"Don't play dumb. Tell him you're going with him to Senior Prom!" Keiko blurted as Botan began to laugh.

"Looks like you told him yourself." Botan said as Yusuke looked at the two girls foolishly.

"Man, I can't wait for it. I'm gonna see my baby brother and all his little friends all wessed up and wetty." Shizuru said in a baby voice, hugging Keiko and Yusuke around the neck tightly as they coughed.

"Shizuru it's not that important." Botan said with a shrug as Keiko, Yusuke, and Shizuru sat staring at her silently until...

"Not that important!!?" Keiko shouted, "It's our lives! Botan, we're graduating and going to college in less than a year!" she said as Botan thought about it.

"Yeap and Keiko, I think it's time." Yusuke said as Keiko looked at him dumbfoundedly.

"Time for what?" she asked as Yusuke fell back anime-style.

"Maybe not Yusuke." Shizuru said, giving him a wink as he felt embarrassed. "Awww my little Yusuke's growing up." Shizuru said with tears pouring out of her eyes as she gripped around his neck.

"Grr Shizuru!" Yusuke yelled.

"Who wants pizza?!" Kuwabara shouted in the door as Shizuru kicked the door closed with her foot, still hugging Yusuke up.

Botan laughed and opened the door for Kuwabara.

"Hmph, thanks Botan." Kuwabara said sticking out his lip as he walked in with two boxes of Pepperoni and Anchovy pizza.

"So baby brother, did you ask Yukina-chan out yet?" Shizuru said as Kuwabara froze and dropped the pizzas as Yusuke dived to catch them.

"Oh yeah!" he shouted and ran to go get the phone.

"Kuwabara, come on. We have some studying to do!" Keiko shouted as Kuwabara held up a finger running down the steps. Everybody heard a big crash and sighed.

"When's Kurama getting here?" Keiko asked, looking at Botan.

Botan looked at Keiko having no clue, "I don't know. Why are you looking at me like I know?" she asked as Keiko looked dully at her.

"Anyways, is he coming?" Keiko asked.

"I don't know." Botan said shrugging as Keiko slapped her on the head. "Ouch!"

"Yeah he's coming." Yusuke said, goggling down pizzas like popcorn.

"Yusuke!" Shizuru, Keiko, and Botan shouted and began pulling the boxes of pizza out of his hand as he ate them laughing. He began to choke as Keiko gasped.

"Air--need--air!" Yusuke whispered as Keiko got behind him and began to lift him up, squeezing his stomach. "--my--chest!" he said as Keiko began to squeeze his chest.

"Guys she said she will!" Kuwabara ran in and watched as Yusuke choked on the pizza. He looked to see there was no more pizza _he _ordered with _his_ little pocket change.

"Urameshi I'm gonna kick your ass!" he shouted shaking a fist in his face as Yusuke choked and laughed at the same time.

There was a door bell rang as Botan and Shizuru jumped up, "I got it." Botan offered as Shizuru flicked her hand and sat down, watching as the three kids acted wacky.

Botan skipped down the stairs as the doorbell rang again. "Coming!" she said in a light-toned voice. She slung the door open laughing at the fuss she heard up stairs and saw Kurama standing at the door.

"Hello Kurama-kun!"

"Hey Botan-channy." he said and hugged her. She blushed as he looked at her Pjs and arched an eyebrow.

"Oh! Kuwabara's having a slumber party and you must have on Pjs to come in this house." Botan said as Kurama looked at his jean pants and button up shirt.

"-but I don't have any Pjs with me." he said as Botan smiled naively.

"I'll fix that." she said as she unbuttoned his button-up t-shirt, revealing a tank-top underneath it. Kurama blushed from the contact of Botan.

"There!" she chirped, making him relax. "Now you.. still can't come in." she said looking down at his bagging jeans.

"Hm?" he said and looked down.

"Uh.." she hesitated and pulled him inside, "It's ok, just go on in!" she said shoving him up the steps as the two walked into the room and saw Yusuke smothering Keiko as she held around his chest still squeezing.

Finally a piece of crust flew out of his mouth as he gasped her air. Kuwabara grabbed Yusuke by his collar, "Now I'm gonna kick your ass!" he said holding his fist back as everybody looked to the door.

Kuwabara dropped Yusuke onto the ground, "Hey! Kurama." Kuwabara said in a delightful sing-song voice. He laughed goofily and skipped over to him, pulling him inside the room.

"Are you happy to see me because you know I'm going to help you study?"

"No I just uh, need some help kicking Urameshi's ass!" Kuwabara said and ran towards Yusuke said Yusuke kicked him where it really hurts.

"Yusuke stop playing around and let's get studying!" Keiko said as Yusuke sat beside her grinning lovingly and foolishly.

"Eee-yes MA'AM!" he shouted as Keiko laughed at him.

Shizuru looked at Kurama's jeans. "Nu-uh, you can't wear those jeans." Shizuru said with a sly smirk. Keiko and Botan looked at him as he looked around not knowing what to do.

Shizuru got up and grabbed Kurama's hair, "We'll be right back." she said pulling him out of the room as Keiko whistled as Botan laughed.

"Go Shizuru!" Yusuke said barking. Keiko elbowed him as he stopped and began to smile at her. Kuwabara made a disgusting face.

"Guys look at all the time we've wasted!" Keiko said as she pointed to the clock which read '11:56.' Everybody gasped sarcastically.

"Come on then." Yusuke said, being a good-boy and opening his Biology book up. "Page what?" he asked as everybody flipped pages to Keiko's page.

Shizuru came back in, pulling an embarrassed Kurama in. "Look gals, doesn't he have a nice body?" Shizuru said as Kurama walked in with red boxers matching his hair and a tank top.

Keiko whistled, "Woo-wee!" she shouted as Yusuke crossed his arms and hmphed her. Botan grinned, "Wow." she said as her eyes fell to the ground and back up to his pretty face.

"See Kurama, nothing to be ashamed of." Shizuru said as they walked in and she slapped him on the butt. Yusuke and Kuwabara bugged out laughing.

Botan patted a spot beside her as he sat down between Keiko and Botan. He noticed that everybody had their Biology book except him.

"Damnit I forgot my book." he said, shocking everybody as they gasped. Botan slid her book over.

"You can share with me Kurama-kun!" she twittered as Kurama beamed.

After discussing and talking and more discussing of boring Earth and Nature stuff, everybody had began doing their homework individually.

Keiko was helping Yusuke out, who didn't really get anything said because he wasn't listening to Kurama when he was teaching the lesson. Shizuru helped her brother out, who really needed it because the same matter.

Kurama noticed Botan having a hard time with her work and began to give her a little silent lesson himself. Keiko noticed this and pointed to them as Yusuke rolled his eyes and began to work more.

Keiko threw her pencil at Shizuru's head as Shizuru looked up with a glare and then to what Keiko was pointing at. "Awww." Shizuru said as the two kept studying. 

Then Botan looked up, making Kurama look up. "Wasn't that kawaii?" Shizuru said with a dazed look as Keiko agreed and Kuwabara and Yusuke felt annoyed.

Kurama shook his head and looked back down to the book and continued to explain it all to Botan...

After a long night of studying and working, the group finally fell asleep around two o' clock. Keiko laid against the wall just below the window as Yusuke laid his head in her lap.

Shizuru had gone back to her room and laid across her bed. Kuwabara had crawled onto his bed and stuck his head under his pillow and Kurama.. well he sat up staring sleepily out of the window. Botan was asleep on his shoulder with her hands wrapped around his arm.

There was a tap at the window. "Tap!" it said as Kurama's eyes widened and he didn't see anything. Suddenly, there was a small rock seen hitting the window.

"Hm.." he moaned and laid Botan onto the floor. He walked over to the window and opened it as quiet as he could. "Hiei.. what are you-"

"Kitsune, get your ass down here now." Hiei said as Kurama sighed and jumped out of the window onto the ground. 

"What is it?"

"You know what it is!" Hiei said grabbing Kurama by his collar. Kurama shoved Hiei off of him as Hiei threw a punch at Kurama's jaw, hitting it square in the target.

Kurama cursed and threw a blow to Hiei's cheek, hitting it by the skin of his teeth. "Stop fighting!" the two heard a small voice and looked to see the white haired girl watching with frightened pink eyes.

"Botan." both of them said as Hiei held his nose which was bleeding. She stomped over to them and glared at the two.

"Now what was that all about?" Botan asked with a firm voice as neither one answered. She looked to see Hiei's nose bleeding, "Oh.. dear." she said and examined his blood-rushing nose. "C'mon." 

The two walked towards the house as Kurama stood clenching his fist. Hiei smirked at Kurama behind Botan's back as Kurama narrowed his Emerald eyes.

"Nice blow Kurama!" Shizuru whispered out of her window and shut it close. Kurama sighed and walked towards the front porch to sit on the steps.

Soon Botan and Hiei was back outside. "Now just don't try to bump into anything or it might start bleeding again." Botan said as Hiei ignored her and walked over towards Kurama.

She leaned against the door's side as Hiei took a deep breath and sat beside Kurama, who was looking ashamed of himself. Hiei looked down also and spoke.

"You know kitsune.. that was a hard blow." Hiei complimented. "I'm.. sorry for bringing you out here for something like that. I know you have school and shit." he said looking at the ground.

"No Hiei it's.. alright." Kurama said and looked to Hiei with a smile, "Actually, your hit was kind of a blow too." he said holding his jawbone.

Botan smiled and walked back into the house. Kurama turned to see her gone and looked back to Hiei, "Um.. I'm sorry for, you know." he said looking to the ground. "I just love her too, like I've never done."

"She is a nice girl." Hiei agreed. "-but I've noticed.. she's just a little too lightened for me." he said remembering the way she acted all goofy.

"I'm sorry for that too I am." he said as Hiei shook his head. 

"Hey, I've found a little interest in the goofball's sis. Hmph, I guess it's ok to snoop around his sister since he snoops around mines." Hiei said as Kurama jumped his eyebrows.

"She is nice but a little too naughty for me." Kurama said as Hiei leered at him. Hiei liked those mean, but nice girls anyway.

"I think it's passed your bed time mister." Hiei said as Kurama snapped his finger. 

"Damn.." he said as Hiei was impressed. "I mean, right." he said as Hiei shoved his shoulder. Kurama held out his hand as the two shook hands. (and done that man to man hug.. NO YAOI!!! x_X)

"See ya klutz." Hiei said walking down the street.

****

~*~ The Next Morning

"....Ah! Yusuke you jerk!" Keiko's voice was heard from inside the bathroom as Kuwabara, Kurama, and Botan stood at the door snickering.

The door open, revealing a toweled Keiko and a flying Yusuke who was thrown into the crowd. Everybody fell back by Yusuke's tackle.

"Yusuke, what were you doing in there?" Botan asked as Yusuke smirked. She slapped him on the back of his head, "No hentai Yusuke Urameshi!" she said as Kuwabara laughed goofily.

"Keiko, you better hurry, it's time to go." Botan hollered into the door. Everybody had gotten up and took a bath but Keiko who over slept.

"Hold your horses!"

"Is she always like this when she first wakes up?" Botan whispered to the group as they shrugged.

"Hey I heard that _Bo-TAN_!" Keiko shouted through the door as Botan covered her mouth and made an innocent kitty-cat face.

"You guys better hurry before you're all late." Shizuru said standing at her bedroom door.

"Well you need to shut up and worry about your own self!" Kuwabara said as Shizuru began to walk towards him growling. He hid behind Yusuke, "Urameshi get her!" he demanded, shoving Yusuke into her.

Botan sighed embarrassingly, "I think I'd rather walk and be on time than ride with Keiko and be late." 

"I agree. Let's go." Kurama said as Botan picked up her book bag and followed behind Kurama. Kuwabara ran to get his book bag and caught up with them.

"Bye Urameshi!" Kuwabara shouted sticking his tongue out at him as he stood confusedly at the bathroom door.

"Hey wait a second where are you all going?" Keiko's voice trailed off as the three walked out of the house. Kuwabara ran and done a backwards flip.

"Woo!"

"Why are you so happy?" Kurama asked, with a surprised expression on his face. Kuwabara began to dance.

"Because I'm going with Yukina to the prom!"

"So...?"

"So!?" Kuwabara grabbed Botan by her school uniform, "It's the best thing a guy could ever get!" he shouted as Botan laughed nervously.

"Uh heh.. yeah." she lied as Kuwabara released her. "Yeah well..-"

"-going with Botan is the best thing _ANY_ guy in this world could ever get." Kurama said as Kuwabara hmphed him and crossed his arms.

"In your dreams...."

"What Kuwabara!?!" Botan shouted in his ear and smacked him down onto the ground. Kuwabara begged for forgiveness as Kurama kept walking. "Oh yeah.." she whispered and ran over to Kurama.

Kuwabara got up holding his back slouchy. "Guys wait up." he said as he leaped over to them and straightened his back out.

Soon they were at the school grounds, with no sight of Yusuke and Keiko. Everybody else were sitting on the steps and hanging around in cliques, gossiping about others.

Botan saw Mercedes and looked to see Kurama not paying attention to either one of them as he walked towards the school building. Trying to spy, she acted like she was walking around.

Mercedes ran over to Kurama, "Hello Shuichi-chan!" she chirped and hugged him. "Are you ready for tonight?" was all Botan heard and saw Kurama's lips moving but couldn't hear his soft voice.

Botan sighed and walked over towards them as Mercedes walked away from Kurama. "So?" Botan said as Kurama arched an eyebrow. "What did she say?" she asked nosily.

"-if I was ready for tonight."

"-and...?" 

"I said that I already had a date." Kurama retorted, smiling at Botan as she looked up at him with a dazing smile. 

"Oh Kurama-kun!" she shouted and hopped onto his neck, making him laugh. Mercedes had been watching with her friends and began to talk about Botan.

"Botan! Kurama!" was heard from Keiko who was running towards them with Yusuke lacking behind. Some of the girls walked passed Yusuke as he followed their gaze.

****

[_Heaven plays_]

"Hello." he said smirking as Keiko grabbed him and pulled him behind her. They got up to Kurama and Botan who were standing at the door talking about something and shoved them inside.

The four ran into the school laughing as they passed Kuwabara and pulled him along. As they ran teachers watched them and called them as they ignored them and kept running.

Kuwabara done another backwards flip as they got to the steps and ran up them, people staring. Everybody had a big grin on their faces or either was laughing. They had a good time making bad remarks about people they passed until**...**

****

[_All My Life suddenly plays_] _(Foo Fighters woot-woot! ^o^)_

The five ran towards the classroom and there stood a big substitute teacher, tapping a ruler on his hands. Everybody eyes rose from his feet to his head slowly. 

"Are you all in this class?" he asked as everybody nodded silently. "You're late!" he shouted as everybody jumped. "I'll let you slide." he said as a bell rung after Kuwabara, Kurama, Keiko, and Yusuke got into the door.

Botan walked towards the room entrance as he held out his arm, "Excuse me but you four are not late." he turned to Botan, who was frightened by the size the man was, "-but you are."

"B-but-.."

"Only because you made us late!" Keiko said glaring as the big man turned around slowly. 

"You.. trying to tell me? How about both of you join your little bad-ass mouthed blondie friend down at I.S.S.?" the man asked as Keiko kept her glare. Botan looked from the tall man to Keiko.

The man had a blond box cut and big muscles and you'd never want to get in a fight with him. Every part of him was big, like he was an actual giant. (hey-hey now, don't think wrong :P) "Go on!" he shouted.

Keiko hmphed him and grabbed Botan's hand, "C'mon Botan." Keiko turned around and stuck her middle finger up at him as he growled and the two began to run. 

"Stupid girls..."

****

~*~_Detention..._

"Ch! This is boring." Keiko said kicking her foot up on the back of an empty desk. "How long have you been in here Emi?"

Emi blinked her eyes open and sat up, "For about every since I got here." she mumbled with boredom in her voice. Botan sighed.

"What are you two doing in here?" Emi asked.

"We we're late to class." both Keiko and Botan said at the same time.

"He gave me detention for coming too early. I cursed him out and he tried to suspend me but I ain't missing my prom just for his ass." Emi said shaking her head.

Botan and Keiko laughed, "Definitely." they agreed.

"So who you guys going with?" Emi asked turning around in her desk. Keiko smiled as Emi nodded, "Ah I know who you're going with. Urameshi." she said nodding her head with a bitten lip.

Keiko blushed, "Well she's going with Shuichi." Keiko said as Botan covered her head with her arms. Emi smirked, "Kurama?" she asked as Keiko nodded.

"I'm going with Ryo." Emi said as Botan lowered her eyebrows. "-not your brother." she said rolling her eyes as Botan remembered the guy with the brown hair and blond highlights.

"Are you talking about that boy who has like three ear rings in his eyebrow and one in his chin?" Keiko asked with a disgusted face. Emi nodded her head with a wicked grin.

"Yeap, sexy isn't he?" she asked as Keiko shook her head and Emi laughed. "Don't insult my date like that." Emi said in her dragging voice.

"Hey girls!" the detention guard called to Keiko and Botan as they stopped talking and sighed. Emi looked at them.

"This is going to be a long day..." 


	18. Prom Night!

****

Sarasaki High's Gaffe

Chapter 18 - Prom Night!

"Briiiing--Briiiing." Keiko's mobile phone rang as Botan, Kurama, Kuwabara, Yusuke and herself zoomed down a street in Keiko's Convertible.

"Hello?" Keiko answered as she heard a loud and un-easy voice.

"Keiko, meet me at my house right now!" Shizuru screamed into the phone as there was a click. Keiko made a funny face and done a sharp U-turn as the car leaned on two wheels.

"Woah!!" everybody yelled as it almost fell over. 

Keiko sped off with her tires sliding as Yusuke looked at her crazily.

"What-what!?" he screamed buckling his seat-belt up as Keiko stomped the gas pedal to the floor, making everybody's head jerk.

"Shizuru told me to meet her at Kuwabara's house right now!" Keiko shouted in a concerned voice as Botan gasped and made a worried face.

"What's wrong? Did she say?" Botan asked impatiently as Keiko shook her head. Kuwabara remained calm on the outside but went urgent on the inside.

"Did she say there was a problem?" Kurama asked as Keiko shrugged. 

"By the way she told me to get over there I suspect something." Keiko said, turning a sharp turn as the car leaned again and everybody screamed.

"Wee! This is fun." Botan said with dazed eyes and her hands in the air. 

"Keiko are you crazy!?" Yusuke asked as Keiko slapped on brakes and turned to Yusuke. 

"Yusuke, our friend might be in trouble! We can't just lack around, I have to get there and fast!" she said stomping on the pedal again.

"Well that was a waste of time." Kuwabara said dumbly as he screamed out from Keiko turning another sharp, unsuspecting turn.

"Schiiiiirt!" the car's tires screeched as Keiko slapped on brakes in front of the house. She jumped out and ran towards the door as Botan and Kuwabara followed her.

The door slung open right before Keiko could knock. "C'mon, c'mon!" Shizuru shouted, shoving them towards the car as the four ran as fast as they could.

Shizuru hopped into Kurama's lap as Kuwabara and Botan hopped in beside him, squishing him. Keiko sped off in a heart beat as Kurama and Yusuke sat dumbfoundedly.

"Shizuru what just happened?" Keiko asked, looking in the mirror which hung above her head. Shizuru sighed in relief.

"Are you ok?" Botan and Kurama asked in different ways as Shizuru tried to catch her breath. Yusuke turned around in his seat waiting for an answer.

"We have to get to Deb's right away!" Shizuru shouted as everybody looked at her baffled.

"Huh?"

"All the prom dresses are on sale and will be gone!" Shizuru shouted as everybody anime dropped and growled.

"My goodness Shizuru all that for nothing!?" Botan shouted, slapping her on the shoulder as Kuwabara glared. 

"Yeah Shizuru I thought you were in trouble!" Keiko said looking in the mirror.

"Yeah well you all- KEIKO LOOK OUT!" Shizuru shouted as Keiko swerved back and forth, dodging a little boy playing with a baseball.

"Almost puts me to mind of me." Yusuke said smirking as Botan, Shizuru, and Keiko panted, scared to death. Kurama opened one of his eyes to see nothing happened.

"Whew!" Kuwabara shouted throwing his hands up, "Now _that _was fun!" he said wooing and laughing as everybody looked at him like he was bizarre.

"Where are we going Keiko?" Kurama asked as Keiko sighed.

"To Deb's I guess?" Keiko said as Shizuru shot her hands up with a 'woo!'

****

~*~Deb's...

"Yusuke, do you think this makes me look fat?" Keiko asked twirling in a mirror with a light purple glittered dress on. Yusuke shook his head and mumbled, "No."

Keiko growled as she saw Yusuke not even looking, "Hmph, does it make me look pretty?" she asked as Yusuke didn't look. "No.." he muttered.

"Yusuke!" Keiko slapped him as Shizuru and Botan walked passed them laughing.

"So where's Kurama, have you judged his suit yet?" Shizuru asked as Botan stopped in her tracks, making Shizuru stop. "Hm?"

Kurama stood in front of a mirror with a black tuxedo on with a white blouse underneath. Botan was elbowed by Shizuru making her laugh. Kurama turned around, "Is there something wrong?" he asked, looking the suit over.

"I-.." "No! It's perfect isn't it Botan?" Shizuru said shoving Botan over towards the men's dressing room section. "Get 'em tiger!" she snarled and walked off.

"Well?" he asked.

"It's lovely!"

"I think it looks too ordinary." Kurama said looking at the black shinny shoes. Botan shook her head.

"No, anything on you makes it look special." Botan complimented as Kurama blushed.

"Why thank you. Same to you too." he said as Botan grinned stupidly and ran over towards him. She rubbed the soft suit's wrinkles out. 

"I can't wait." she said stomping her feet.

"Botan I think you should look for a dress now before those girls coming in run to it first!" Keiko whispered over as she saw alot of familiar girls from school rushing into the store.

Botan gasped and made a run for the casual dressing section. One of the dresses really caught her eye! It was a red sleeveless turtleneck dress with pink trimmings at the neck. It sparkled as Botan's eyes ran over it.

"Wow..." she whispered, standing right in front of it. "It's perfect." she said, looking at the slit that ran to her thigh.

"Yeah it's beautiful isn't it?" Mercedes, appeared out of the blue and began to run her hands over the glittery dress. "-and it's mine." she said taking the rack, showing there was no more like it.

"Nooo!" Botan cried out as Mercedes walked off with the dress towards her groupies. Keiko looked over, putting her shirt on from the dressing room and busted out of the room.

"Give that dress back!"

"Back? She never had it!" Mercedes shouted and gripped onto the dress.

Keiko growled and charged near her as her groupie friends stepped up in front of her. Yusuke saw this and walked over to watch from close distance, just incase Keiko needs backup.

"Give it _BACK_!" she shouted and grabbed the dress, fighting over it by pulling it towards her.

"It was never hers!" Mercedes shot back and pulled it back towards her way. 

"Let go!" one of Mercedes' friends demanded, pulling Keiko's grip off of the dress. Botan grabbed the girl's hand and slapped it away.

"It's mine!"

"It's mine!" Mercedes stomped her foot, pulling as hard as she can. One of the girls pulled their hand back to slap Keiko but Yusuke caught it.

"Hey ladies, no fighting please." Yusuke said and jerked the dress from Mercedes. Mercedes growled and slapped Yusuke as hard as she could. When she done so, Keiko heated up inside. Nobody slaps Yusuke! Especially not as hard as she could.

"Err!!" Keiko slapped Mercedes as one of her friends took the dress from Yusuke's loose grip. Mercedes shoved Keiko away and straightened her hair out.

"Ooo! Just give it up! We have the dress." Mercedes said walking away as Keiko tried to grab her by her hair but Botan caught her.

"Keiko it's ok...."

Kurama stood at the cash register, paying for his tuxedo as Mercedes and her friends walked up beside him. He turned to look at the dress she was holding and then looked up to see Botan saddened and Keiko mad.

"Hey Shuichi-chan!" Mercedes said, fixing her hair up and straightening her clothes out. "Nice tuxedo." she said looking at the black suit as Kurama nodded with a small smile.

Kurama looked back up to Botan's face to see her looking at the dress Mercedes was holding. "Um.. I don't really think that red dress fits you." Kurama lied, trying to make her get rid of it.

"Really? Should I wear blue to match my eyes?" she asked, fluttering her eyelids as Kurama nodded.

"Y-yes. That would be very beautiful." Kurama complimented as Mercedes melted.

"Are you saying I'm beautiful?" she asked in a dazed-out voice, clasping her hands together.

"Yes and even more beautiful in that uh-.." he looked around and spotted a light blue strapped dress, "In that one over there." he pointed out as Mercedes looked over to see a pretty blue dress.

"Wow, it does look pretty." she turned back to Kurama. "Oh Shuichi I'll wear it for you, anything." she said tossing the dress up as her friend caught it. She ran over to the rack and looked the dress over.

"I guess I can wear this then." A dark-tanned blond said holding the dress up to her. Her hips looked a little too big for the dress but she didn't care.

"I don't think-..."

"Oh Shuichi, what should I wear?" she blurted out, clinging onto his arm.

"I uh-..."

"Hey Peaches don't get too close!" Mercedes called over as the blond looked over with a frown. 

Botan walked over to the counter wear Kurama stood, picking up his suit. "Wow, it sure did cost alot." Botan said as Kurama was startled and looked over to her.

"Oh.. heh yes." he said and picked up the plastic-wrapped suit. "198 bucks." he said slinging the suit over his shoulder.

"Oh Shuichiiii, how does it look?" Mercedes called from the dressing section. She twirled around in the mirror as Kurama sighed and gave her a thumbs up.

Botan frowned, "I saw what you did."

"Hmph?"

"You tried to get that red dress for me." Botan whispered, looking at the blond who walked over to the dressing section with the gang she was with.

"Oh, yeah. I'm sorry I didn't-.."

"It's ok." Botan said with a sigh as the man at the cash register examined the situation.

"Well wait a minute. Are you two girls battling all just for that lovely red dress?" the man asked in a.. _gay _tone. Examining the way he talked, they could tell he wasn't straight.

"Yes sir."

"Ohhhh, I would too. If it was the only one left." the man said as Botan looked up at the man with hope. "We just ordered some new ones and-.. Clare! Why didn't you bring out them Red Japanese gowns?"

A punk chick came out from the back tangled in a bunch of clothes, "Ch! Robert I'm kind of busy!" she shouted, tripping over a pair of long pants.

The man snapped his teeth, "Fine. I'll be right back." the man said walking in the back room. Kurama and Botan exchanged glances.

"Guys, Yusuke and I have found a nice match." Keiko said, holding up a light purple dress and a white suit with a light purple blouse underneath. "We even have matching shoes." Keiko grinned naively.

Botan smiled cheerfully, "Oh you two are going to look so kawaii!" she chirped, clasping her hands together as Keiko stopped smiling.

"Botan I'm sorry you didn't get the dress you wanted." Keiko said with a frown.

"It's ok Keiko! They just ordered some new ones!" Botan said happily as Robert, the cash register man came out with a whole rack of different color dresses. It only had one red dress too.

"Awww it's so kawaii!" Botan shouted holding the red glittery dress up to her face. "Oh thank you so much." Botan said to the clerk as he smiled.

"Oh your so welcome darling." he said shaking his head as he scanned the price tag and the price came up. Being a little short, Kurama offered her some of his money Shiori has given him out of his check.

"How y'all doing?" the man asked as Keiko sat her and Yusuke's stuff onto the counter.

"Just fine you?" Keiko's voice trailed off as Kurama and Botan walked towards the door where Shizuru was spotted, talking to Hiei outside of the window. She squeezed his cheeks, making him glare at her.

"Hey Hiei." Botan and Kurama said walking out of the store. Hiei looked up embarrassedly as Shizuru smirked.

"Hey lemme see what ya got!" she shouted and looked into Botan's bag, pulling out a plastic-wrapped red dress. "It's so.. kawaii." she said falling into a trance with it. "Isn't it Hiei?"

"Yeah-yeah hmph." he muttered as Shizuru put the dress back down into the bag. 

"Oh I can't wait to see you all dressed up and hair done and oh so pretty!" Shizuru squealed and began to cry, "-and baby brother. His first real prom." she said as she laid her head on Hiei's shoulder.

Kurama winked at Hiei as Hiei's eyes widened. Kurama chuckled, making Hiei blush. Botan noticed this and became curious.

"Hmmm.. Hiei?" Botan said, making Hiei look up at her. "Mind walking with me to the corner?" she offered, giving Kurama a look.

Hiei crossed his arms, "Isn't that what Kurama's for?" he asked as Kurama walked over and began talking to Keiko and Yusuke who just walked out of the store.

"He's kind of busy..." Botan said, glancing back at him as Kurama played it off. Hiei sighed.

"Didn't you all come in a car anyway?" Hiei asked as annoyed as Botan put her hands on her hips. 

"Hiei!"

"Ok, ok." he said walking as Botan walked behind him and caught up beside him by skipping a few steps. "What? Did you want to talk about some personal?" he asked.

Botan nodded as they made it to the corner and turned it, "Yes!" she said grabbing his shoulders. "Hiei, I just found out last night about you.. you know." she said blushing. "-and I'm really sorry I didn't-..."

"Yeah well that's old news." he said, pushing Botan's hands off his shoulder. "-and I'll never tell you anything so personal again." he said turning his back to her.

"Hiei, we're still friends aren't we?" Botan asked, putting a hand on his shoulder. Hiei turned around and sighed. 

"I might have to think about it." he said, leering. Botan smiled and hugged him tightly.

"Oh Hiei! I knew you would understand. I'm really glad you and Shizuru are working things out!" she said and gave him a peck on his lips, before running away.

Hiei smirked before his eyes snapped wide, "Shizuru? Wait a-.. how do you know!?" he shouted, chasing her back towards the group as Kuwabara came out in a dark green suit.

"Hey guys, how do I look?" he asked, as everybody looked at him crazily and began to laugh.

"Like a goofball!" Yusuke's voice trailed off as Kuwabara sighed and scratched his head.

"Friends..."

****

~*~Shiori's House, before Prom....

"Mother when is that Limousine gonna get here?" Kurama asked, walking back and forth in front of his door. His mother came down the stairs with a camera.

"Awww Shuichi-chan! Sweetie let me get a picture of you." Shiori said as the doorbell rang. She held up a finger as she ran to the door to see Botan standing at it with some white roses in her hand.

"Hello Mrs. Minamino!" she chirped and smiled dearly. "Is Shuichi-chan ready?" she asked as Shiori invited her inside. "Thanks for renting the Limousine for us." she said as Shiori smiled at her.

"Oh yes! Get over here with Shuichi so I can get a picture of you two!" she said pushing Kurama side by side in front of a dinning room table with a Chandelier light hanging above it.

Botan and Kurama exchanged glances, "You two are going together aren't you?" she asked as they nodded. Kurama pulled Botan in front of him and wrapped his arms around her waist as she grinned and put her hands on his.

"Look at the camera and say cheese!" Shiori said as Kurama and Botan smiled.

"Cheese!" Yusuke, Kuwabara, Yukina, and Keiko said standing at the door smiling foolishly. Shiori took a picture and quickly looked behind her. 

"Hey Ms. Yukimura.. Mr. Urameshi.. Mr. Kuwabara.. Ms. Jaganshi!" Shiori said pulling Keiko and Yusuke over to where Botan and Kurama stood at. "Awww aren't you two so adoring?" she said making them blush.

"Here lemme get a picture." she said as the two done the same pose Kurama and Botan did. Keiko and Yusuke grinned at each other as Shiori took a picture. "Awww."

"Hey! Let Yukina and I have one too!" Kuwabara said, pulling the green dressed Yukina over to where Yusuke and Keiko were. He shoved them out of the way. "Cheese!" he said goofily grinning.

Yukina laughed and smiled cheerfully as Shiori took another picture. "Now everybody together!" she said as Kuwabara, Yukina, Yusuke, Keiko, Kurama, and Botan all stood paired up in front of the table.

"Cheese!" everybody said as Shizuru ran inside quickly jumping in front of everybody and smiling, breathing hard. Shiori took a picture as Shizuru jumped up happily.

"Yay! I didn't think I was going to make it." she said panting. "I ran all the way here just to see you all before you left. Oh everybody give me a hug." she said crying again.

Kuwabara sighed as Shizuru clung around his neck. "Oh my little baby brother's growing up." she said in a baby voice. Then everybody done a big hug, rushing towards the door.

"Bye Shiori! Bye Shizuru!" Yukina, Keiko, and Botan all shouted leaving out last. Shiori and Shizuru stood at the door waving as everybody but Botan and Kurama got into the Limousine.

"Oh yeah," Kurama said pulling a rose from his hair. "For you." he said, handing the red rose to Botan as she went teary-eyed. She handed Kurama the bouquet of white roses. "For you Kurama-kun."

"Come on guys we're running behind!" Yusuke shouted from the sunroof as Kurama and Botan hugged and jumped into the first back seat of the car. The car sped off as Hiei jumped out of the tree watching.

"Hey Hiei." Shizuru said as Hiei turned around to see Shiori closing the door as Shizuru jumping off the front step. 

Hiei turned back to the white Limousine speeding down the road. Shizuru walked over to his side to watch as he flew down the road.

"Whelp, there goes our little friends." she said with tears in her eyes. "They were so precious." she said wiping her eyes.

"Hn.." was all Hiei retorted. "I wish I could've seen it." he finally said something as Shizuru remained calm.

"Shiori took pictures for me." Shizuru said as Hiei looked over to her. "I'll show you when they're developed." she offered as Hiei shrugged.

"Well.." he said as his voice trailed off.

"Want to walk me home?" she asked, tugging on his cloak as one of his eyebrows jumped. 

"Uh.. whatever." he said as the two began to walk the opposite way the Limousine had left towards. Shizuru put her head on Hiei's shoulder as they became a small dot. (awww...)

**__**

Author: That was sooo cute. Hey, don't stop reading yet. Just because there was a prom, doesn't mean that's the end of **THIS** story. **:**D

I hope you all are ready for the end because it's coming. The next chapter will be the prom and a **BIG **event!!! Sayanora till next chapter! **^ - ^**


	19. The Prom

**Sarasaki High's Gaffe**

**Chapter 19 -** Sarasaki Senior Prom

* * *

"Cool we got wine!" Kuwabara said as he pulled the glass bottle out of the ice-bucket inside of the limousine. "Cherry flavor. Care to toast?" he asked Yukina as he handed her a martini glass full of red wine. She smiled and held hers, clacking her glass to his.

"Wait!" Keiko shouted as she grabbed two more glasses and gave Yusuke one. Then she tossed it across to Kurama as he poured himself and Botan a glass. He handed hers and toasted with her while staring her in her eyes.

"A toast," Yusuke said in a mimicking voice as he tried to imitate a professor. He stood forgetting the limousine wasn't that tall in height and bumped his head. Everybody laughed. "Like I was saying, a toast to the beautiful ladies in this car." he said and held his glass up.

Botan jumped up, "and to the handsome men in this car!" She smiled as Keiko stood beside her, "and our forever lasting friendship." After everything was said they all clacked their glasses together in toast and took a big swallow.

"Yuck." Yukina said making a funny face and sticking out her tongue. Kuwabara finished his and took hers and finished hers off too. "Oh Kazuma." she giggled.

Botan, Yusuke, and Kurama finished theirs off as Keiko left a little drain, which Yusuke finished off.

"I'm feeling kind of woozy.." He said as his eyes started swirling. Botan rubbed his tummy with a kitty face.

"Me too." Kuwabara said putting a hand over his forehead. The car came to a screech as they heard a lot of talking outside of the car. The driver appeared on the side of the car and opened the door revealing a red carpet and a bunch of screaming girls.

"It's Shuichi!" a girl shouted.

"Where's my camera!?" another one screamed as random quotes kept flowing. The gang smiled at each other one last time before exiting two by two. Yukina & Kuwabara got out first making a couple of people clap and take a few pictures. They were both wearing a matching green attire. Yukina's dress was spaghetti strapped and had a little dip in the front. The bottom part was flared and she had dark green heeled sandals to match. Her hair was done into a bun.

"Here we go Keiko." Yusuke said getting out of the car as he held his hand out to Keiko to get out. Girls started screaming Yusuke's name as he smirked to the crowd. Keiko had a hard time getting out and while she stepped out her panties were showing as the boys started whistling.

"Hey!" Yusuke shouted as Keiko blushed and stood up beside Yusuke so people could take pictures. They both were wearing light purple and white. Keiko's dress was haltered (meaning around the neck) and had a slit in the front. You could really see her chest with the V-cut and the gown was silky and sparkling as it flowed down to her mid-calves. She had toe-out purple shoes to match and her hair had extensions in it.

Last, it was Kurama & Botan's turn. Kurama looked at Botan with a small smile as she didn't look so happy. "You ready?" he asked as she shook her head quickly. "What's wrong Botan-san?" she frowned, her pink eyes looking up to his. He cupped her chin, "Nervous?"

"Hai and I don't think those girls will be too happy seeing me with you." Botan said as he looked down onto her lap.

"But do you worry?" he asked.

"H-hai." she said looking away from his gaze. He understood and with that he wiped a hand across her bang and kissed her on the forehead.

"I guess… I'll just see you inside?" he asked pointing towards the building as she nodded sadly. He nodded and got out of the car as a bunch of girls started screaming. Some were attempting to run out and trample on him.

"Hey where's Botan?" Kuwabara asked standing at the door with the rest of the gang as they watched Kurama begin to walk down the carpet by himself waving and smiling at the students. Keiko looked worriedly at the limousine to see Botan nervously stepping out. "Aw she's nervous."

* * *

_Come on Botan you bimbo. That's your date you silly buffoon! _

_-------Why did you do that to him? Did you see the way he looked disappointed?!? Did you?--------_

_This is prom night, you're supposed to make memories not trademarks! Botan? **Botan!**_

* * *

She finally snapped out of it and opened her mouth to speak but she got choked up from all the people staring at her and taking pictures of her. She smiled to them and blushed a little before noticing Kurama half-way to the door. "Kurama!" she finally called out as he turned around and looked at her. 

She tried her best to run to catch up without falling in her heels. She had on the red glittery dress and some pretty clear stiletto sandals with a diamond in the center. Her blue hair was done up in a pretty Up-do and she looked too pretty to be true to the human eye: Pixel Perfect!

She caught up with Kurama and smiled to him as he looked around nervously. "What are you doing I thought you didn't want to make an impression of being my date?" he asked confused as Botan clung onto his right arm looking him in his green eyes.

"I changed my mind." He smiled down to her as they walked down the carpet together. The crowd was screaming so loud their eyes were sore by the time they got to the entrance door.

"Took ya!" Yusuke shouted as they all turned towards the inside. Their eyes lit up as they looked to see a bunch of people gathered around dancing and sitting at tables. It was in their basketball gym, which was really big.

"Urameshi, what's up!" somebody called as Yusuke waved.

"Keiko!! Oh my god your gown is so pretty!" a group of girls came by and stole Keiko away from Yusuke as she smiled back to him waving. "Great there goes my date." he mumbled and walked further into the building.

"Hey Kuwabara!" one of his friends shouted from a table of six. Kuwabara laughed goofily and ran over forgetting about Yukina. Yukina sighed and continued to look around. "There goes my date too." Yukina smiled at Yusuke as the two walked over to an empty table with Kurama and Botan followed.

Keiko and Kuwabara finally came back to the table as Kurama and Botan sat down side by side. Keiko pulled Yusuke up and pulled him to the dance floor giggling as he smirked and chased her from behind.

Kuwabara walked over and asked Yukina if she wanted to dance. She looked around searching for her answer, "Uh, ok." she said taking his hand and walking over to the dance floor.

Kurama and Botan sat watching as the four danced their way to the middle of the dance floor. Trying to think of something to say Kurama finally spotted the punch table. "Wanna drink?" he asked as she nodded.

He got up and walked to the other side of the gym as she sat there alone looking around to see all the familiar faces. Suddenly a guy walked up to her table making her look up slowly. He smiled down at her, "Hey!"

"Oh, konnichiwa Masqoshki-san!" she chirped happily as she looked him up and down. He was wearing a baby blue suit that matched his baby blue eyes and short black silk hair. "You look kawaii!"

"Arigatou Botan. You look awesome too." He said looking down her body as she felt the tension and her cheeks turned pink. "So uh, you wanna… dance with me?" he asked looking over to the floor.

"Um," Botan looked to see Kurama making his way back. "I'm here with… my-" she got choked up as Kurama reached the table and handed her a cup of punch. "-my date, Kurama." she pointed out.

"Oh hello Kurama-kun!"

"Oh yeah Masqoshki from gym class, hey how are you?" Kurama greeted with a refreshing expression as Botan still felt caught up between the two. "Fine." he replied as he looked back to Botan.

"Mind if I steal your date for a dance?" he asked Kurama generously. Kurama gave him a nod as Botan smiled and hugged his neck before taking a swallow of her punch and chasing Masqoshki to the floor.

She spotted Keiko and Yukina and danced her way tugging Masqoshki's tie behind her. She started to swing her hips in a side to side motion as Masqoshki grabbed a hold of her hips and started to dip with her.

Soon Botan made her way between Keiko and Yukina and started to do a threesome dance with her friends as Masqoshki, Kuwabara and Yusuke watched mouthwateringly. After about 10 minutes of dancing they made their way back to the table.

Kurama smirked as he watched the gang walk towards him, "Got a little freaky on the dance floor huh Bo-chan?" he asked a little jealous of Masqoshki. She gave him an innocent kitty face.

Yukina sat at the table puffing, "Kazuma you're a great dancer but you really made me embarrassed when you picked me up" she said laughing as Keiko and Botan joined.

"Ain't nothing but a little freak grinding." Yusuke said slyly looking at Keiko as she blushed remembering what she did when she was grinding in front of Yusuke.

"Well you should've seen Botan!" Keiko said quickly. Botan hid her face as Kurama leaned over towards her and smirked.

"I did."

"Just a little dancing ne Yusuke-kun?" she asked as Yusuke gave her a high-five.

"Well I'm about to go to the voting booth and pick the vote for the Prom King/Queen." Kuwabara said as Yukina, Yusuke, Keiko and the two jumped up behind.

They all of coursed voted Kurama for the Senior Prom King but it was a hard choice between Keiko and Botan because Yukina wasn't a legal student. So Kurama voted for Keiko and Yusuke voted for Botan.

"Guys, a problem here… Which do I vote for?" Kuwabara asked as they all exchanged glances.

"Oh Kuwabara, whose your best pal?" Botan asked as she eased her way around his waist. Keiko popped up on the other side hugging his waist, "Whose your oldest best pal?" she asked as he smirked.

"Wow I never felt so wanted." he said as Botan and Keiko sweat dropped.

"FLASH!"

Somebody took a picture as Botan and Keiko screamed embarrassed. Kuwabara grinned ear to ear in success. "I guess I'll just have to vote for somebody else." he dropped the paper in Mercedes box.

"Nooooo!!!!" Keiko and Botan screamed as Kurama, Yukina and Yusuke laughed.

"Trust me if Yukina was in the competition you'd both lose." Yusuke winked at Yukina as she fanned her delicate hand at him hiding her shy smile. "Oh Yusuke."

"Shut up trying to suck up to her!" Kuwabara shouted shoving Yusuke towards the table away from her. Kurama, Keiko, Yukina and Botan followed until they got to the dance floor.

"Hey Kurama didn't get to dance yet! Let's give him a dance to remember, ne girls?" Keiko asked as Yukina didn't seem too pleased about it but joined. Kurama seemed confused as the three drug him to the floor.

"_I need to see you take it down to the floor" they three went down circled around Kurama, "Grind real slow!" People were singing along as the four made it to the middle of the dance floor._

"_Drop down get your eagle on girl! She's got that-" Kurama stood not knowing what to do as Botan started dancing from behind with her arm around his neck while Keiko dipped down and came up with his tie in her mouth. Kurama's eyes widened as he looked around to see people staring._

"Go Shuichi!"

"Go Keiko!" people were screaming as Botan and Keiko traded sides and Botan slid down Kurama with her back up against him. Yukina danced around the three of them not knowing what to do.

"LOOK AT KURAMA DANCING WITH OUR DATES!!" Kuwabara shouted jealously as Yusuke's mouth hung open. Keiko wrapped her arm around his waist and started to hump against him as Kurama started laughing. Botan jumped into his arms dancing.

"Woah!" the two boys shouted and ran over to the floor. Yusuke got behind Keiko, who was behind Kurama, who was holding Botan. Then Yukina got behind Yusuke and Kuwabara got behind her.

The six of them laughed as somebody took some pictures. Some mysterious girl got behind Kuwabara drinking some punch and started to grind behind him. _"Shake it like a salt shaker! Face the wall, put your hands on it-…"_

**

* * *

****An hour later…**

* * *

"Wow I'm so tired." Keiko said as she sat down at the table pooped from dancing with a couple of her other male friends. Her and Yusuke decided that they could each dance with other people. 

"Yeah my feet are hurting!" Botan yelped as she took off her heel. Kurama lifted her leg in surprise and began to rub her foot. She smiled shyly at him. "Arigatou."

"This is the greatest day I ever had." Yukina said as tears came to her eyes. Kuwabara smiled and hugged his arms around her, "Mines too." he said smiling remembering the passed days.

They heard the crowd going wild as they looked over to see two girls having a dance contest against each other. One was on the floor doing a split while the other was otherwise doing some kind of floor dance.

"Wow these people are freaky." Yusuke said watching the girls dance. Keiko grabbed him by the chin to turn his attention towards her. She pulled him by the tie and into a longing kiss as the rest of the gang looked away annoyed.

"Yukina you hungry?" Kuwabara asked as she nodded. He pulled her over towards the snack table. Botan and Kurama sat watching the dance contest and suddenly…

"_**WHAM**!!" Yusuke and Keiko's chair fell over and people started laughing as the two jumped up quickly, faces blood red of embarrassment. Kurama and Botan couldn't help but to laugh._

"_You make me wanna La-La-!!" started to play as Keiko squeaked, "Yusuke that's my song!!" she shouted and pulled him back to the dance floor._

"You wanna dance again?" Kurama asked as Botan shook her head.

"My feet are still hurting. Plus I need to go to the restroom I'll be right back." Botan said as she tiptoed to the girls room. When she entered she smelt a fresh smell of Sweet Pea spray some girl had loaded on.

The bathroom toilet flushed as a blond short haired girl stepped out in a pink dress. "Emi!!" Botan shouted and looked her up and down. "Oh my god you look so adorable in that dress."

"B! Thanks, you look great too. Who ya here with?" she asked as Botan rolled her eyes.

"You know, Kurama-kun! Who are you here with?" she asked as Emi smiled as a girl came out her stall beside her. She had brunette hair with a golden streak on both sides.

"This little missy here." Emi said wrapping her arm around her waist. Botan looked shocked as Emi giggled, "Of course not B, I'm bi. This is Jessica." She introduced.

"Hi." she said in a mini girly voice. Botan smiled, "Ohayo, you look great too." she complimented as Jessica thanked her. "Well we're outta here. See ya B." The two girls walked out. "Bai."

Botan looked in the mirror and fixed her hair bangs and straightened her dress. She then took out her perfume from her purse and freshened up before leaving back out.

"Yeah we just think you're so hot. I've admired you from day one!" a girl's voice was heard as Botan made her way back to the table. "Oh my god I can't believe you're here alone."

Botan approached the table as Kurama turned to see her. The two girls that had been sitting beside him turned around too and raised an eyebrow at Botan.

"I didn't say I was alone. This is my date, Botan." Kurama said as Botan smiled at them and waved the two turned to exchange glances before getting up and walking off.

"Um, sorry for disturbing you with your fans." Botan said sitting back down beside him as he gave her a soft smile, "No need for that. You come before anyone else, except kasaan."

"Oh you mama's boy." Botan grinned pinching his cheeks as he pulled away from her. Suddenly the four of the group came running back,

"They're about to announce the King & Queen guys c'mon!" Keiko shouted as she pulled Kurama and Botan out of their seats. The six ran to the front of the gym where the stage was set up at.

"_Not gonna cry, not tonight cause there is somebody waitin' for me… I stay behind watchin' the credits roll by… roll, roll, roll right by me…" a girl on stage finished singing karaoke as the crowd screamed._

"Thank you Watishi Isomer for your lovely selection. That was the last of our karaoke singers. Now, what you all have been waiting for… all of your lives." the principal said as Botan, Kurama, Keiko, Yusuke, Yukina, and Kuwabara all stood in a straight line, eyes glittering towards the bright lights on stage., "-it's time to announce THE 2005 KIND AND QUEEN!!" she shouted as the students went wild.

Botan slid her hand into Kurama's as he looked down beside him to see Botan looking up him smiling her prettiest smile ever. Kurama smiled back at her gently squeezing her fingers together…

* * *

_**Author: Awww man! Lol too bad. You'll have to wait for the next chapter and I promise it won't take as long as it did this one. I'm sorry you guys. Please review and I'll continue.**_

_**Oh and vote for the winners:**_

_**Keiko/Yusuke**_

_or_

_**Kurama/Botan**_

_or_

_**Yusuke/Botan**_

_or_

_**Kurama/Keiko**_

_or_

_**ETC/(YYH Gang Member)?**_


End file.
